LiFe of an Operator
by 9E
Summary: Life was so simple. Now it's not. You really need to sit down with the God, or Gods, you inadvertently pissed off and work things out.
1. Hello Operator, please connect me to

**A/N:** Decided to bring this over from my account on the Archive so you lovely Readers here on FF can enjoy it \ (•◡•) /

It's a self-insert featuring the bestest Operator of all time, 6O. Since there are so few reader-inserts I decided to make this one. Please be forewarned that updating will be slow going as I'm working on several projects at once. Apologies in advance for any errors I missed.

PS: There will be some spoilers and I wrote this with the mindset that people know what the Operator Uniform looks like already. Additionally, this won't strictly follow the canon events in-game but some will be hinted at.

* * *

A long yawn escaped you as you rolled over in your bed. Somehow it had become more warm and comfortable - a fact that you weren't particularly concerned about. With great reluctance you slowly pulled the blanket to the side and sat up. As you were stretching a number of red flags began to pop up. "What the hell…" You slowly trailed off as you surveyed your surroundings. Wherever you were, it was certainly not your room. At least, you were certain that it wasn't. The room was relatively small. To your left, right next to the bed, you noticed a console of sorts. What you could only describe as a holographic screen seemed to hover over the smooth steel surface. Just above the console, you noticed a small window which allowed a small amount of starlight to filter into the room. You looked down at your feet but frowned when you noticed that your surroundings weren't the only things that changed. Your clothes had changed too. It seemed that you were wearing… some kind of uniform? A cold sensation crept across your senses. Accompanied by an odd weight on your face. You brought your gloved hands up to your face. Feeling the metal band that ran over your cheeks, under yours eyes, and up over your head. The whisper of fabric disturbed the air as you pulled off the band. Blinking one, twice, as realization dawned on you. It was a veil. Embroidered with small gold four sided diamonds. Despite the grey lighting of your room, the dull black material reminded you of satin. "Where… am I?" Your voice was quiet. Tone barely audible over the distinct, soft, hum of machinery that seemed to emanate from behind the steel walls.

A timid knock disturbed your thoughts. "O-Operator? Can… Can I come in?" You started at the voice. Head snapping up to look to your right. There was a distinct outline of a door. Almost reminiscent of a perfect square but instead with rounded edges. What should you do? What did that person mean by Operator? What was an Operator anyway? Did they mean the kind where a person works with heavy machinery? You shook your head. If you didn't say anything, who knows what might happen. You deftly slipped the veil back into place before rising to your feet. Quickly placing a hand onto the wall at the foot your bed for support. Of all the shoes to be wearing, why were you wearing high-heel boots?

"Come in" You called, lowering your hand while straightening your back. There was a pause before the door slid up into the ceiling. Most likely into a hidden compartment. A child, maybe about 15 or so, stood in the threshold. She had brown hair and wore a black jacket with gold embroidery and black shorts that stopped just below her knee's. The boots she wore shone in the grey lighting. What caught your attention wasn't the gothic style of her outfit. But the black blindfold tied about her head. The nameless visitor didn't say anything as she stepped into the room confidently. As if the blindfold wasn't even there in the first place. She looked up at you with a small smile.

"Good morning, Operator." The young girl said in a friendly tone as the door slid back down. Giving you two privacy. You weren't really sure what to say in response. This felt like some strange dream. But… somehow, it felt real. Just what is going on? "I'm Number 40, Type S – But you can call me 40S. Command informed me that I'm you're Assigned Unit." You could only nod mutely at the peculiarly named girl in front of you. 40S held a gloved hand out to you. "I'll do my best to keep up." She said while tilting her head ever so slightly to the right. The glove was made of shiny black leather. Encompassing her hand, wrist, and half of her forearm. You looked off to the right as your thoughts searched for something, anything, to say. But you found it difficult when you still couldn't wrap your head around what was going on. It was barely audible, but you heard 40S mutter something to herself before you felt her tap your forearm. "I know this is pretty disorienting since you just activated. But Command wants to see us. What with you being an Operator and all." You looked down at 40S as she spoke. Only able to muster a nod of acknowledgement again.

40S led you out of the room and into the barren hallway outside. The first thing you noticed was the odd curvature of the hallway itself. As if it was part of a large circle. You looked behind you as you walked and found that it was just like in front of you. Curved upwards as if it were a circle. Out of the corner of your eye you spotted a large window. Revealing – you somehow managed to suppress a gasp of surprise as you slowed to a stop. There was just no physical way possible for – "Is that…" You trailed off as your eyes widened. Yes, you've seen dozens of pictures taken of Earth from orbit. But they never really captured the inherent beauty of the planet. The blended colors of green, white, and blue painted on the black tapestry of space amazed you. It was beautiful.

"Pretty Impressive, yeah?" This couldn't be real. But 40S' confirmation gave you pause. Prompting an unseen hand to rest on your shoulder. "It's hard to believe that Humanity is at war just by looking at it." 40S added, capturing your attention. You looked at her but didn't seem to notice. Instead gazing at the planet while standing next to you. It was at that moment that 40S' words registered in your mind. Humanity was at war? A frown tugged at your lips. That… didn't make sense. The questions only continued to mount as 40S motioned for you to follow before continuing down the hall. Leaving you with an uneasy feeling in your chest. None of this made any sense. This had to be just a bad dream. You considered trying to pinch yourself. But you quickly dismissed the thought. The only logical thing to do right now would be to wait. 40S was taking you to see this 'Command' that spoke about earlier. Perhaps they could, at the very least, help you get your bearings.

The tell tale _'click-clack' _of keyboards was the first thing you noticed when you and 40S stepped into what 40S called 'Command'. It was a massive room with a floor to ceiling monitor that dominated the other side of the room. You were speechless. Although the grey lighting made it difficult to see, you still marveled at your surroundings. There were dozens of women dressed in the same outfit you wore. Some were speaking to people who looked just like 40S while others spoke to people wearing various dress-like outfits or wearing intimidating armor that vaguely resembled Samurai armor. The one thing they all had in common was the outfits. Each one seemingly designed with the same gothic theme in mind. You noticed 40S standing on an oval platform. When you stepped on it, you heard a hiss before the platform began to descend. You grabbed onto the side while swiveling your head left then right. There were numerous platforms that seemed to be mounted on the wall before you. Each one occupied by terminals much like the one in the room you woke up in. Each one manned by someone dressed just like you. It suddenly struck you that this was what 40S meant. These women must be 'Operators'. As the elevator descended, you began to pick up on fragments of their conversations amongst themselves and the people they were talking to.

"_Be sure to back up your data regularly!"_

_"- I swear, this is the 8__th__ time this week-"_

_"-Local Resistance will meet you at-"_

_"Just because you're a B Model doesn't mean that-"_

_"You what?! How could you 'lose' you're Pod again!?"_

The elevator slowed to a stop. Forcing you out of your concentration as you followed 40S. As you tried to keep up with 40S' pace, you noticed the same emblem embroidered on the half sleeve on your arm was stamped on the floor. At its very center stood a woman dressed in all white standing next to a peculiar terminal. Her piercing gaze seemed to force you to attention while 40S spoke, "You asked to speak to us, Commander?" You noticed that 40S' demeanor had changed. Almost as if a switch had been thrown. Causing her to shed her friendly demeanor. You couldn't help but feel that these people were members of some form of military. Which made sense, given that 40S claimed Humanity was at war.

"Ah, good, I'm glad to see that you've finished your activation, Number 31." Your frown from earlier returned. Number 31? Was she – "I imagine that 40S has already told you, but I have assigned her to you. As her Operator, it will be your job to ensure that she is armed with the necessary information to complete her missions." The 'Commander', as 40S called her, looked to your counterpart. Expression emotionless while she stared at the young woman. A moment passed before 40S held her left hand over her heart. Palm towards her chest. She stayed that way for just as long before she left. You watched her place her hands behind her head as she stepped onto the elevator. Casual, relaxed, demeanor back as though it had never left. "I'm assigning you to Operations Team Gladius. Number 6 will help you learn what is expected of you. Despite her… unique personality, 6O is just as capable in completing in her assignments." You looked back to the Commander who affixed you with that same piercing gaze from before. "You are dismissed. Glory to Mankind." The Commander held her hand over her chest in the same manner that 40S had.

She spoke with such finality that you had no choice but to mimic her, "G-Glory to Mankind." You turned and started to make your way to the elevator. The Commander didn't point out this '6O' to you. But you imagined that she would most likely find you. She was supposed to mentor you on your duties, right?

* * *

**A/N: **Be sure to leave a review! Any and all criticism is welcome (~˘▾˘)~


	2. Shocking revelation!

**A/N: **Formatting here on FF is weird

* * *

You frowned as you stared at the holographic screen in front of you. With some effort you managed to tune out the klick-klacking of the other Operators keyboards. A good thing too. Any longer and you were sure that you would have gone mad. Now you focused all of your mental power on learning the supposed 'duties' that you apparently needed to carry out. Which were a lot. Thankfully, since you were just 'activated', you weren't being given a heavy workload. Regardless, it was still very disorienting. Having to make sure 40S was ok while also trying to learn everything you could. Both of your newfound duties and gleaning whatever information you could from about your surroundings from your new friend 6O. Of course, you really didn't have much of a choice on that last part. Given that she all but declared that you and her were friends. "We have to stick together, you know? We're Operators after all!" Were her exact words shortly after she introduced herself to you.

With a shake of your head, you ran everything you had learned through your head again. This group, YoRHa, comprised entirely of Androids, is currently at war with an Alien Race that attack several thousand years ago. They used their 'Machines', as YoRHa had taken to calling them, as foot soldiers to drive the remnants of Humanity to the moon. YoRHa was tasked shortly after with defeating the Aliens. However, given that the Aliens have deployed their Machines in mass, virtually of YoRHa's deployments are from orbit on space stations called 'Bunkers'.

YoRHa is divided into several divisions. Each one having a team of 'Operators'. Said Operators are tasked with managing data collection and analysis. You still weren't entirely finished with processing everything that 6O told you in that regard. But you did know that your specific occupation was data collection. Hence why 40S was assigned to you. According to 6O, 40S is a Scanner. And they specialize in everything from reconnaissance to gathering data. Basically, it's your job to analyze everything that 40S sent you.

You wanted to get in touch with the Council of Humanity, Mankind's current Government. Ask them what exactly was going on. However, that was easier said than done. Every single communication between the Council and the Bunker was routed through the Commander. That being said: it was basically impossible. You could easily ask the Commander and save yourself the trouble. But 6O warned you that Operators were expected to handle most everything by themselves. Explaining that the only time you should approach her is if something bad happened. Such as your Assigned Unit being killed.

A soft chime emitted from your console. Drawing you out of your internal monologue and turning your attention to an alert in the top right-hand corner of your screen. It was a large data packet from 40S. There was no way you could unpack it all by yourself. You quickly keyed the command to open up a private chat with 6O.

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.7_

_Participating Units_

_Operator 6O_

_Operator 31O_

_31O: 40S just sent me another large file and I'm still analyzing the last data packet she sent me, can you give me a hand?_

_6O: Sure! Just transfer it and I'll get started_

_31O: I'm sorry that I'm taking so long…_

_Data Packet 88C-4729-K transfer: Complete_

_6O: Aw it's no problem! :) It's been a pretty hectic first day but don't worry, you'll get the hang of it!_

_31O: Crap, just remembered that I'm supposed to check in with 40S_

_[…Disconnected…]_

With weary hands you entered another command on your console. Initiating what 6O called a 'Telecommunication' with 40S. The window displayed a 3D model of the YoRHa insignia. Indicating that the call was connecting. Moments passed before image was replaced with one of the head of 40S. Judging from the background, it seemed that she was in ruins of a city.

"Operator 31O to 40S. It is time for your regularly scheduled contact."

You recited the phrase with almost perfect accuracy. Learned after having to repeat it every single time you contacted 40S. A mental note already made to murder the person who came up with the idea that Operators should check in with their Assigned Units every thirty minutes. "Hey, you got it perfectly this time! Nice job Operator!" 40S exclaimed with a wide smile. You were grateful that 40S was being so supportive. She'd taken to encouraging you to keep up your good work since she landed on the planet's surface. Though she couldn't see it, you were positive that she knew you were smiling a little.

"Thank you." The tone, although mostly relieved, was still laden with a fair bit of stress and mixed with a strained sense of professionalism. "It looks like your at the final mapping point. Do you have anything to report?" You asked while glancing at the small mini-map next to the window that displayed 40S. A small triangle, which indicated 40S, hovered on top of a large dark grey mass that vaguely resembled a tall building. Next to the triangle was a red diamond filled with four small white squares.

"I've just about almost finished up with my search. Once I'm done mapping this sector I'll be heading over to Outpost Theta to rest before I receive my new orders." You quickly typed down 40S response as 6O had explained. Recalling how much she complained about having to fill these reports out while her own Assigned Unit, 2B, was deployed. They didn't seem all that bad in your opinion. It made sense that they needed to be done. How else would the Commander or the Council know what happened during a deployment?

You finished typing down her response, "Understood, 31O signing off." You ended the call and pulled up a map of the area that 40S was currently mapping. It seemed that she was approaching the demarcation line – the boundary that indicated the area in which there was no Machine presence. Once she crossed that border, you'd be considered 'Off Duty'. Which was a good thing because you were starting to get hungry. You started to shut down your console but paused when the ever-familiar chime reached your ears. An alert appearing in the private chat window on your screen as the chime died down.

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.7_

_Participating Units:_

_YoRHa Commander_

_Operator 31O_

_YoRHa Commander: I need to speak with you in private. Once your assigned Unit has passed the Demarcation Line come to my quarters._

_[….Disconnected….]_

Well at least you could have that talk you were planning on having with her. To say your joints were pleased with finally being allowed to move was an understatement. Satisfying pops sounding off while you stretched. You unsteadily climbed the small flight of steps ascending to the exit of the Command Room. When the door slid open, you noticed that the Commander was waiting for you. You felt like she was scrutinizing you're very soul. Burning the image of who you are into her memory while she stared at you.

She didn't even say anything when you approached her. Instead setting off down the hallway towards an elevator. While following her you had to admit, for a space station, the Bunker was pretty interesting. Despite the dull grey color palette, everything was sleek. Every aspect of a futuristic space station seemed to have been incorporated within the Bunker. Black and white colors seemed to be the dominant scheme for the walls and flooring. Interrupted by various screens mounted on the walls. Displaying various readouts and reports. Instead of standard labels, the only indications of what the various rooms were in the Bunker were oddly designed insignias. All of which were impossible to decipher. At all. Period.

Upon arriving at the Commanders room, you were absolutely floored. You couldn't believe what you saw. Of all people that you met on the Bunker. All three of them. You expected the Commander to have the most organized room - everything set in place perfectly with pinpoint precision. However, instead of perfect alignment, it was utter chaos. Small piles of clothing filled several corners within the room. Starting next to her unmade Queen-sized bed. Then her work console not ten meters away from it, the dresser on the far side of the room, a table covered with stacks of what you assumed were data chips and stark white books. A book shelf dominated the entire right wall. Full of books and various oddities ranging from small figurines to a globe with absolutely no geography whatsoever. A simple white revolving ball on a stand.

What perplexed you the most was not the chaos of the room. But the Commander, who frantically moved about the room trying to hide the clothing while organizing the untamable clutter. If the stories from 6O were to be believed. The Commander's attempts at trying to clean was apparently supposed to be shocking. However, that didn't surprise. The Commander was the stoic pillar of Humanity. A woman who could be aspired to an example of what each member of YoRHa should be. This… was not that. One would expect that she would have had someone take care of this before the two of you arrived. If not done so herself before the morning shift started. Like a normal person.

"Um…Commander?" You asked while taking slow steps into the bedroom. Carefully attempting to not step on any of her personal affects. The addressed Android in question relinquished her hope of organization. Turning to face you with a defeated expression. Dismay washing over her normally impassive visage. Destroying the seemingly emotionless persona that she had displayed not even moments prior.

You watched as she let out a defeated sigh. Bringing a hand up to her face and rubbing her eyes. "You have a lot of questions I imagine. If I am to be completely honest, I have a fair few myself." Well, she wasn't wrong. You did have a lot of questions. Silence fell over the room while the Commander lowered her hand and took a step towards you. Her gaze shifting from your face to your body. Much like an artist inspecting their handiwork. "After all this time…. A human…." The Commander muttered as she extended a delicate hand out to touch you. Only to stop herself. She closed her eyes while shaking her head slightly. After taking a deep breath to compose herself while you, on the other hand, remained quiet. Watching the Commander as she seemed to be piecing together what she wanted to say next. You wanted to ask her how she knew you were human. But you stopped yourself when she met your gaze. "Everyone in YoRHa, much like the Human Military long ago, is equipped with a YoRHa ID. You don't have one. When I realized that you weren't tagged with one, you had already met with Number 6." She slowly began, quickly breaking eye contact with you. Almost as if she lost her resolve and couldn't bring herself to look at you as she spoke.

* * *

**A/N: **Be sure to leave a review letting me know what you think! Any and all criticism is welcome \ (•◡•) /


	3. Wait do they come in red?

**A/N: **For warning, if it looks weird then I apologize. Apparently my Microsoft word subscription 'expired' so I was forced to copy and paste this over from the Archive. Sorry in advance for any errors I may have missed.

* * *

You yawned as you adjusted your veil over your face. It had been almost a week since your conversation with the Commander and since then she has dismissed you casually whenever you approached her. It was both irritating and disheartening. You knew that the two of you agreed that, until the proper arrangements were made, you would continue to act like any normal Operator; however, you felt that she still should at least send you a message. It didn't need to be fanciful or dramatic. Just something to let you know that you weren't alone; a simple acknowledgement that you needed to speak with her. With everything being so hectic, you really couldn't find time to cope with everything that you had learned. The Commander, as far as you could tell, was the only one aware that you were a Human. The only person you could truly confide in. Yes, you were speaking with 6O on a near hourly basis, you had no guarantee how she would react to knowing you were a Human. You did want to tell her. But the Commander warned you to not tell anyone. She neglected to tell you why, but you couldn't shake the feeling that her reasons were warranted. Hence the agreement that you would continue to act as a legitimate Operator of YoRHa.

You stepped into the hallway after making sure that your uniform was put on correctly. It was early, by Bunker standards, so the hallway was devoid of life. A familiar voice called out to you when you started walking in the direction of the Command Room, or 'Command' as 6O and 40S called it. "Hey 31O, on your way to start your shift?" You turned to find 42O, another Operator whose terminal was directly next to yours, approaching you quickly. 42O had introduced herself to you the day after you spoke with the Commander. A smile danced across your lips when you spotted the blonde Android. While the two of you walked, you listened to 42O complain about the latest in her misadventures with YoRHa R&D. While yes, she was an Operator; she mainly handled logistics which in turn meant having to deal with R&D. "Like seriously! They are really going to say that? That is so low!" 42O whined which sent you into a fit of giggles. "Not you too!" The blonde cried in dismay. You really couldn't be blamed for finding her predicament funny. The rumor was that she had gotten high on E-Drug and proceeded to send a mass message to everyone on the Bunker that they should be wary of a Logic Virus uploaded by Koi Karp working in tandem with the Machines. Ever since, the girls in R&D actively teased her and would give her a hard time whenever she forwarded requests for priority maintenance on Flight Units.

After arriving at the Command Center, you bade her farewell before stepping inside. You sat down at your console and prepared to call 40S when suddenly you received an alert. A private chat request sat in your inbox.

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.7_

_Participating Units:_

_Operator 6O,_ _Operator 31O,_ _Operator 12O,_ _Operator 13O,_ _Operator 21O,_ _Operator 19O,_ _Operator 70O,_ _Operator 36O,_ _Operator 88O,_ _Operator 89O,_ _Operator 74O,_ _Operator 5O,_ _Operator 8O,_ _Operator 77O,_ _Operator 22O,_ _Operator 24O,_ _Operator 42O_

_\- Operator 36O: Hey ladies! What's up?_ _Is the Commander pissed about something again? Hard to tell since she had me moved down here where she can watch me. Anyone wanna bet she's enjoying the view? ;)_

_\- Operator 12O: Seriously 36O? We agreed that we'd be talking with 31O about the extra breaks she is being allowed to take. We discussed this last night 36O._

_\- Operator 36O: Oh, yeah, I forgot that we were gonna ask her about those breaks today._

_\- Operator 6O: hey 31O, so… there is something we've been wanting to know, and we really just wanted to set the record straight. Please don't be mad but you know how everyone gets and word travels fast. _

What the- one, two, three… the hell?! Even 21O is in the chat?! What is going on here!? Wait a minute... isn't 8O and 5O in R&D? Why are they in this chat? R&D has their own Chat Server.

_-Operator 31O: Seriously? If memory serves, we ARE allowed to take breaks._

_-Operator 70O: That's true but you've been taking regular breaks almost every two hours. Even when 40S is in the middle of a mission._

_-Operator 13O: What gives 31O? How come you get special treatment?_

_-Operator 31O: Is this really necessary? _

_-Operator 19O: Yes, it is._

_-Operator 36O: Yep! Now spill or I'm going to come up there and you know I'll do it._

_-Operator 21O: 36O I can see your station from my console and I'm sure that 31O will see you coming too. Now can we wrap this up? The chat is supposed to be reserved for mission related matters only._

_-Operator 36O: Come on, 21O! I know that you want to know why she gets special treatment just like the rest of us_

_-Operator 21O: Unlike some of us, I understand the concept of leaving things well enough alone. That goes double for those who are in R&D. Isn't that correct, 8O and 5O?_

_-Operator 8O: Give it a rest 21O._

_-Operator 21O: I will as soon as you apologize to 9S._

_-Operator 8O: No._

_-Operator 21O: Need I release the pictures of you in lingerie onto the Public Server?_

_-Operator 8O: NO._

_-Operator 88O: You have pictures of 8O in lingerie, 21O?_

_-Operator 74O: She sure does!_

_-Operator 8O: YOU GAVE HER COPIES?!_

_-Operator 74O: You look great in pink 8O ;)_

_-Operator 8O: Shut_. _Up._

_-Operator 88O: …_

_-Operator 88O: Can I have a few copies?_

_**Data Packet 967K-12-Y94-7 transfer: In-Progress...** _

_**Data Packet 967K-12-Y94-7 transfer: Complete** _

_-Operator 12O: Did she just..._

_-Operator 13O: She totally did._

_-Operator 89O: No way..._

_-Operator 74O: On the shared group file, no less!_

_-Operator 8O: NO!_ _DELETE THEM!_

_-Operator 21O: This can stop at any time, 8O. Now apologize to 9S._

_-Operator 8O: NO!_

_-Operator 21O: I do have more if anyone would like to see them._

You decided you should, at the very least, see what it was they were talking about. A quick glance at the clock told you that you had some time before you needed to check in with 40S. You checked the shared Inbox File of the chat and immediately your eyes widened. An intense blush painted across your face as rows upon rows of pictures flooded your screen. Each one showing 8O in different poses. Wearing a – this… this is too much! So, why couldn't you tear your gaze away from the pictures of 8O? Movement out of the corner of your eye caught your attention. You leaned ever so slightly to the left just in time to see that 6O appeared to be doing something.

_-Operator 31O: 6O, what are you doing?_

_-Operator 6O: NOTHING!_

_-Operator 36O: heheheh ;)_

_-Operator 6O: I'm not doing anything!_

_-Operator 31O: I'm sitting right behind you 6O -.- _

_-Operator 6O: I'm not doing anything, I swear!_

_-Operator 19O: Damn 8O... where did you get that bra?_

_-Operator 36O: I think the girls in R&D are holding out on us ladies._

_[… Operator 72O has joined the chat ...]_

_-Operator 88O: I gotta go._

_[… Operator 88O has left the chat ...]_

_[... Operator 8O has left the chat ...]_

_-Operator 72O: Sorry, woke up late. Just now got to my Console. What did I miss?_

_-Operator 72O: Why is there 300 images of 8O in..._

_-Operator 72O: Damn… R&D is holding out on us_

_-Operator 36O: I know!_

_-Operator 5O: We're getting off track here, so are you going to tell us 31O?_

There was a choice to be made here. You could come clean now or you could join the group that would be making their way to R&D. Most likely with the intent of interrogating them. True, you should really be focusing on the job at hand but... you had to know. Did they come in red? Do they take custom requests? It was too late now. The decision has been made. You knew what you had to do.

_-Operator 31O: But... I need to know, do they come in red?_

_-Operator 36O: EXACTLY! I knew you would see the light 31O :)_

_-Operator 31O: Hey 21O_

_-Operator 21O: Yes?_

_-Operator 31O: Do you have more? Preferably in red?_

_-Operator 36O: Ladies, I do believe we need to get 31O involved in our little get togethers more often…_

* * *

**A/N: **Be sure to leave a review letting me know what you think! Any advice/criticism is greatly appreciated (~˘▾˘)~


	4. Alert: 31O has stopped working

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter! So, I mentioned this earlier and I'll mention it a thousand times more - I really am not a fan of the formatting that fanfiction uses. That said, what you see is _**definitely**_ not how it was when I copy/pasted this from the Archive. I mean that the chapters are far better spaced, oriented, etc. when I post them on the Archive. If anyone knows how I can remedy this then please let me know. You all have no idea how much it bothers me when I pretty up the chappy and fanfiction just squashes it all together when I post it (人)

Rant aside, I apologize in advance for any spelling errors I may have missed (づ￣ ³￣)づ

* * *

This was it. This was how you were going to die. In truth, you had thought you would be going out in a flashier fashion than this. Probably making a great escape and just before you reach your destination… BANG! You get hit in the leg. Then, as you are crawling towards your objective, you glance back to take one final look at your pursuer. They'll probably be standing over you with their gun aimed right at your face. But before they can pull the trigger, you pull out a detonator and BOOM! You blow up in the bunker in a spectacular fashion thus taking everyone not involved, and involved, with you. Maybe the Commander miraculously survives only to be forever floating in space with a stern look on her face.

Unfortunately, that would not be the case. Who would have thought you would be quietly reported to some shady secret police and quietly executed. Or, at least, you thought that would be the case. As you looked up yet again for what you assumed was the 400th time, 6O let out a squeak of surprise. Quickly looking back at her terminal pretending to be busy. You wondered if she was even trying to conceal the fact that she had been watching you. You recalled her rather loud fake conversation with 2B about you, the new girl, who 2B supposedly asked her about. After letting out a not so fake sigh, you pretended to be looking at the floor to ceiling monitor before muttering "They should really increase the resolution on that thing." Pretending to be upset about the low resolution of the maps displayed on it. You managed to keep a hold of yourself and restrain the urge to confront the energetic woman. A chime rang out from your terminal. Prompting a small surge of joy when you realized that you had received a private chat invite. You accepted the chat request that popped up in your inbox.

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.7_

_[… Establishing Secure Connection …]_

_[… Secure Connection Established …]_

_[… Scanning Data Packets ….]_

_Participating Units:_

_Operator 88O_, _Operator 31O,_ _Operator 21O_

_-Operator 88O: She is totally into you, 31O_

_-Operator 31O: You can't be serious. You're joking, right? Is that what you have been doing for the past four hours? Watching me and 6O work?_

_-Operator 88O: Rude! I'll have you know that I have been very busy!_

_-Operator 31O: …_

_-Operator 21O: 31O, since you are new, I will tell you this now. 88O has made it her personal mission to match every Operator in the Bunker. Indulge her at your own peril._

_-Operator 88O: Awww, you really do care 21O :)_

_-Operator 21O: As much as I loathe to admit… 88O is correct. 6O has messaged me yet again asking if you are staring at her._

Was she serious? You looked over to 21O, hoping that she was merely joking. 21O stared back at you for a moment before shaking her head. You couldn't help but sigh. It's a wonder that these girls ever get anything done. First it was the fiasco last week with the lingerie. Now this week it seems that you will be subject to 88O and her fantasies about you and 6O. You had to admit though, 6O was kind of adorable. Certainly too innocent to be around 36O and 88O. That you were certain about. As much as you would love to solve the problem at hand, you had a much more pressing matter to be concerned about. The Commander had sent you a rather pressing message.

_New message from: YoRHa Commander_

_I'm transferring 40S to a different Operator and assigning 7D to be your new Assigned Unit. She has been briefed on who you are. As per standard YoRHa protocol, I've instructed 7D to meet with you. Please keep our discussion about maintaining face in mind when she arrives. _

A frown tugged at your lips. You never really had reason to doubt the actions of the Commander. But you felt… Uneasy. Why would the Commander transfer 40S to someone else? It would have been more prudent to simply inform 40S about your identity. After all, 7D is a D Model – a combat-oriented model. You were just getting a hang of being 40S' Operator. Now you needed to shelve everything you've learned and start from scratch. You shook your head. This wasn't the time to be doubting the Commander. Maybe… a quick key stroke and invited 6O to a private chat. She may not seem like it on the surface, but 6O was good at what she did. Perhaps she could offer some insight on what was going on.

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.7_

_[… Establishing Secure Connection …]_

_[… Secure Connection Established …]_

_[… Scanning Data Packets …]_

_Participating Units:_

_Operator 31O, __Operator 6O_

_-Operator 6O: Hey, something wrong?_

_-Operator 31O: The Commander just transferred 40S to someone else and assigned me to a D Unit._

_-Operator 6O: Really? Who is it?_

_-Operator 31O: 7D_

_-Operator 6O: Wait, are you sure?_

_-Operator 31O: Yeah, why?_

_-Operator 6O: Ok, so, you totally need to be careful with D Units. Like, really, careful._

_-Operator 31O: … why?_

_-Operator 6O: Well… D Units can be, well, particular._

_-Operator 31O: That's a pretty vague description._

_-Operator 6O: It's just how they were made. To be really precise, cause' you can't take a hint, 7D has a notoriety for having, well, 'disagreements' with her past Operators._

_-Operator 31O: I'm almost afraid to ask._

_-Operator 6O: Actually, that's the part I don't know. All that I really know is just the odd rumor here and there. The Commander claims that it's nothing to be concerned about. But… just be careful, ok? _

_-Operator 31O: I'm sure I'll be fine._

_-Operator 6O: I'm being serious, 31O! You aren't even a month old and you've already been assigned a combat unit! The Commander literally threw you into the fire just now! _

It took you a moment to register that 6O believed you were an Android. Basically, you were a kid in the eyes of 6O and every other Android on the Bunker. Save for the Commander, of course. 6O sent another message before you could type a response.

_-Operator 6O: There's a reason that new Operators are given a Scanner as their Assigned Unit. It's gives you guys a chance to get acclimated to the job. I know that you've been doing really well so far but taking care of a combat unit is a totally different level. _

_-O__perator 31O: Where is this coming from, 6O? How difficult is it really to oversee a combat unit?_

You really couldn't believe this. In fact, you weren't particularly sure if it was 6O that you heard. But the fact that she actually slouched forward in obvious defeat told you otherwise. You knew that it wasn't so much of a shocking turn of events. But for those who _knew _6O would be surprised. Operator 6O of YoRHa never slouched. Wait… now that you thought about it, you've never seen any of the girls in the morning shift for the Operations team never slouched. You're eyes slowly surveyed the Operators around you and, sure enough, they were all sitting straight. Typing away or talking with their Assigned Units. Seemingly oblivious to those around them. Movement on your screen out of the corner of your eye drew your attention back to the private chat.

_-Operator 6O: Never mind. You're only a few weeks old. It's not important. But… just know that you can talk to me, ok? _

6O's response was rather uncharacteristic of her. It wasn't like her to get so serious on a dime like that. You couldn't shake the feeling that 6O was privy to something akin to an elephant in the room. Rather, an invisible elephant in a big ass room full of bleeding edge technology.

"Operator." You paused at the voice. Ceasing your attempt to send a response to 6O. You lowered your hands, resting them on both sides of your keyboard while turning to look at the person addressing you. To say that you were mildly surprised would have been an understatement. There was no doubt in your mind that this was 7D. The D Unit, much like her fellow combat-oriented comrades, wore a simple knee length skirt and shirt with puffy shoulders. Upon closer inspection, you noticed that her skirt had an embroidery that ran along the edge of the fabric. Intrinsic. Just like the designs on your uniform. "My name is Number 7, Type – D" 7D slightly gestured to her self as she spoke. Tone emotionless yet somehow carrying an undercurrent of professionalism. Just like the Commander.

You nodded in acknowledgement. "It's nice to meet you 7D, my name is 31O. I've been assigned as your new Operator." Despite the fact that she couldn't see it, you still smiled as you introduced yourself. "I don't have any real experience working with a Combat Unit. So please bear with me – at least until I can get my bearings."

* * *

**A/N: **

To Guest who reviewed on chapter 2: Thank you! That fic was part of my inspiration to write this story. It got me thinking on how there wasn't much in the way of Reader-Inserts so I decided to make this story. There were other factors too but that was a pretty big part. I know that I'm not as good a story writer as the author of Nier to Death but I still want to make something that, hopefully, everyone can enjoy ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Any who... be sure to leave a review! Any advice/criticism is greatly appreciated (~˘▾˘)~


	5. Homeward Bound

**A/N: **Double update! The chapters get longer from here, enjoy!

* * *

An audible ringing blared in your ears when you slowly came to. A pounding sensation, like a hammer to an anvil, filled your head as you transitioned to consciousness. Thoughts passed like a stream down a mountain. Never staying for longer than a moment. None of it made sense. Your body refused to obey your command as you tried to push yourself up. Forcing you to be a passenger in a seemingly lifeless doll. Unable to move, you tried to gather your bearings. Nothing happened, at first. But soon your thoughts began to coalesce. Ah, of course, it made sense now. Shortly after meeting 7D in the Command Center, the Commander informed you that you were going to the planets surface. The Resistance Leader… she wanted to see you with her own eyes. It was difficult for her to simply accept the Commander's message that you had been found on the Bunker. So, the Commander inserted you into an upcoming orbital assault squad. But the Machines ambushed everyone shortly after breaking atmosphere. You were shot down. The throbbing in your head intensified. Forcing you to release your train of thought. A flare of excruciating pain followed soon after by warmth blossoming in your side. Spreading down your leg. The pain lessened into a dull throb as realization clicked into place again. You needed to move. You needed to move – _now. _

Every nerve in your body seemed to fire off in response to the burning pain from numerous unseen wounds. Your body protesting to your will while your vision blurred. One hand planted firmly on the wall next to you while you struggled to rise to your feet. Vaguely, you could make out the familiar shape of a railing close to you. Steps. You bit back a groan as you willed one foot in front of another. Almost lunging towards the railing when your hand left the wall that had been supporting you. Something warm and wet trickled down the side of your head. But you ignored it. The one singular thought of escaping before the Machines came to investigate where you had crashed landed driving you ever onward.

_Plip… plip… plip… _

Despite the pounding of your heartbeat in your ears, you could hear it. Like water from a leaky faucet.

_Plip… plip… plip… plip..._

There was hardly enough strength at your command to even keep yourself upright. You didn't try to look for the source. However, you were certain that it was close. Shakily, you moved to take another step. Only there was nothing but air. You let out a surprised gasp as you fell forward. A shriek of pain almost let loose when you hit the ground. Vision whiting out for a brief moment when your head hit the concrete.

**Darkness.**

_"Stay close to me while we're in the air. It'll be easier for me to intercept any Machines that attempt to attack you during the decent." 7D spoke with such an emotionless tone that it was hard to view her as an actual Android. If you didn't know better, you would have thought that she actually WAS a machine. Of course, every Android by and large is a machine of sorts. The only difference being that biology was heavily involved during their creation. Half human/half machine. Or maybe something else. In truth, you found it difficult to differentiate just what defined an Android. Their reactions, the way they speak, everything about them was so life like that you'd have kept believing they were human if it weren't for 40S, the Commander, and 6O. _

_"You make it sound like I'm going to get shot down regardless." You replied while shrugging slightly. 7D's emotionless expression faded for an instant. Replaced by something akin to both sadness and anger. But it was gone just as quickly as it came. Making it difficult for you to be certain if the sudden change had happened at all. You crossed your arms and shifted your weight to one leg. "But I'll do my best. All these flight units-" You made a slight gesture with one gloved hand towards the numerous black and grey Flight Units mounted on the walls of the hangar, "-they all look the same to me. Even then, I won't really be piloting it in the first place. 21O will. So, shouldn't you be telling her that?" The question was meant more as a small jest. Albeit, a poor one at that. But 7D's notable uncomfortable shift from one foot to the other confirmed that she didn't realize your poor joke._

"-ator! Wake up, Operator! You need to wake up!" The voice sounded familiar. You squinted as you slowly opened your eyes. Unable to discern recollection from reality. Furthermore, the sudden starburst of colors that flooded your sight didn't help either. However, gradually, the familiar face of 7D came into focus. Worry painted across her normally flawless face as she seemed to lean closer. Obscured gaze no doubt studying every little feature of your veiled face. Your lips moved but no words came. Surprisingly, 7D shook her head. "Don't-" She began as she disappeared from sight. Something heavy pressed onto your side soon after she disappeared from view. "-you should conserve your strength." You felt a hand gently slid across your back and another behind your knees. Her touch was surprisingly gentle. "I'm here now so it'll be ok." With one swift movement, you felt yourself lifted from the scorching concrete. Intense heat replaced by sensation of soft fabric. Almost like satin, in a way. The soft movements as 7D walked danced across your senses while your head rested on her shoulder. From her movements, you surmised she was taking wide steps over pieces of debris. But you couldn't be for certain. Everything felt muted. With the ringing in your ears accompanied by that damnable throbbing, you found it exceedingly to decipher different sounds. 7D's voice somehow sounded fuzzy and distorted. Colors seemed… off, almost grey. You tried to wrack your brain for an explanation, but a fog began to settle over your thoughts and your limbs began to feel heavier. Maybe… maybe things were seeming off because of the loss of blood? You weren't for sure. Warmth began to consume your body. Wrapping you in pleasantly soft blanket that served to make your desire for sleep all the more demanding.

It would only be for a moment, you reasoned. Then you would – "You need to stay awake, Operator." You felt 7D slowly ease you onto the ground. Cold concrete pressing against your back as you were propped up. "Please let this work…" You heard 7D mutter to herself before you felt a pinprick on your arm. At first, there was nothing. But soon you could feel the pain begin to recede. Shapes began to sharpen as the throbbing in your ears began to die down. You could make the noticeably less blurry shape of 7D. She was hunched over some kind of metal container. Sifting through its contents. Suddenly, the D Unit turned to face you. Pressing something cool yet damp to the side of your face. "I gave you something that the Commander said should ease the pain." She said while dabbing the wet cloth over your forehead. After a minute of repeating the process. You felt a pressure on your chest when 7D placed a free hand over your heart. A serious expression on her face. As if she were concentrating. Since she wore no gloves, you were surprised when her touch lingered for a moment after she exhaled. As if reassuring herself that you were still alive. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. It's what I was made for. I won't let the Machines take you." You were too tired to say anything. But you managed a weak nod. "It sounds like the others are still fighting. But I don't think it will be safe to move you again. Not in your condition." 7D explained before turning to return the cloth to the container resting on the ground next to her. The Android rummaged through the container again. Withdrawing, surprisingly, a bottle of water. "40S says that she was attacked by some kind of enhanced Machine. She didn't say anything else about them, but she'll make her way to us once she's dealt with them. We'll chance getting you to the Resistance Camp when she arrives." You remained silent while she gently removed the veil. Resting it in her lap and opening the bottle of water. Your eyes slowly closed while you allowed her to press the bottle to your lips. Tipping it just enough to allow a trickle of water to pour. The cool water permeated your body. Almost convincing you that your temperature dropped several degrees within seconds. A welcome feeling, really, given the unbearable outside. You almost leaned forward when 7D pulled back. Wanting to feel the cold sensation for just a bit longer. But you restrained yourself. Rational and logical thought clicked into place. This wasn't the time for over indulgence. 7D gently plucked your veil from its resting spot. Leaning closely so that she could replace the it over your face. "There." She said with a hint of finality. Slowly resting on her feet as she admired her work.

"Thank you…" You spoke in a quiet tone. Allowing the pleasant quiet of your surroundings to remain undisturbed. However, your words seemed to fall on deaf ears as 7D began to search for something within her kit. A determined expression on her face. Mumbling to herself after shaking her head every once in a while. You could almost sense a hint of desperation in her movements. When she would turn around and begin cleaning another wound. Applying some sort of gel to a piece of gauze once she finished. Quickly pressing it over a wound before moving on. You would have tried to strike up some sort of conversation with your companion. But you weren't sure what one could say in this sort of situation. So, you turned your gaze to your surroundings. Your vision seemed fine now. Devoid of the blurry images that dominated your vision just prior. A content sigh escaped your parted lips when you felt a breeze blew through the air. Lightly caressing your cheek as it carried the rich smell of earth. You noticed a tree through the ruined entrance of the building. Its branches reaching out towards the sun. The brilliant radiances of its rays filtering through the leaves. Light dancing as the leaves rustled in response to the breeze. "It's nice to be home…" Your statement was quiet. Filled with grief and a distinct undercurrent of grief. Whatever 7D had given you, it was clearly beginning to wear off. You could feel the tension in your body beginning to less. The edges of your vision began to darken.

_"You left without so much as a word after 7D came to see you. You made a little worried, you know?" You felt like a child being scolded for getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Still, you couldn't help but smile a little as 6O affixed you with a hard stare while she spoke. Maybe it was how she said it. Most likely she intended to come off as hurt. But still wanted to scold you for leaving so suddenly without telling her in the private chat that you needed to leave. 6O sighed audibly before crossing her arms and noticeably leaning to look at the flight unit behind you. "So, your going to the surface?" You nodded. 6O's frown was all too evident, despite the fact her veil made it impossible to accurately judge her expression. "Will you promise me that you'll be careful?" 6O's shift in demeanor after learning that you were human still surprised you. Yes, it was only just a few hours earlier. But it still felt as though it just happened right at that moment. A constant realization that she wouldn't be treating the same way every time you caught her looking at you with a mystified glimmer in her emerald green eyes. Eye's that seemed to captivate you at that moment. Robbing you of the ability to speak._

"The Commander… She said that I…" There was a pause in 7D's voice. "… I didn't have to k-kill anyone anymore… that I was supposed to protect you." Quiet sobs disturbed the quiet air. With a great amount of effort, you're eyes slowly opened. 7D was sitting in front of you. Rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. Combat Visor gripped tightly in the other. "I was so happy that… I wouldn't… alone anymore. I killed so many people and… I-" 7D began to choke up. Seemingly unable to continue her explanation. Instead devolving into more sobs. Unaware that you were watching her.

"What are you saying, 7D?" You asked after a few minutes. Breathing heavily as you worked up the strength to force the words. 7D's head shot up at your question. However, just as quickly, her tone fell to the floor. Turning to look at an object of uninterest that you couldn't see. It surprised you that she admitted to killing other Androids. You didn't think that such a thing would be able to happen. Evidently, you were wrong.

7D shook her before wiping her eyes again. "I'm not really a D Model. That's just what my ID displays. In actuality, I'm-" The Android cut herself off abruptly. Hands noticeably tightening around her Combat Visor. This was clearly something she had difficulty talking about. It suddenly occurred to that, most likely, 7D was fighting her programming. You had no concrete proof – the theory based on nothing but unverifiable conjecture. But YoRHa is mankind's official Military. And 7D admitted that her YoRHa has falsified information. Along with killing her sisters in arms. "… my designation is Number 7… Type – E." You found it exceedingly difficult to hide your confusion. To your knowledge, there were only 3 'official' type's of units deployed by YoRHa. There bits of information – reports and rumors – that older models and experimental, early development, models were being deployed in different parts of the world. The 'official' Models in deployment were Scanners, Battlers, and Healers. But an 'E' Model? You wanted to ask for the abbreviation. But was it genuinely necessary? You could already surmise what it stood for based on 7E's earlier admission. "I don't want to kill anyone… anymore. So, please don't leave me alone." 7E's tone bordered on pleading as she visibly struggled to keep a level tone. Refusing to meet your gaze directly. Shame clearly evident in her wide blue eyes whenever she hesitantly met your gaze. Only to quickly look away when she realized that you were staring back at her.

"Alright."

The next few hours were… difficult, to say the least. There wasn't much that you could do aside from sitting against the wall and making small talk with 7D. You would ask her to tell you about herself. But she would give a short answer then return to rummaging through her kit. Pulling out various baubles who's use was beyond your comprehension. It wasn't all that bad though. Even though all you learned was that 7D preferred to be called by her 'public' name. "We should get going soon." 7D said in a low voice. Placing the lid back on her kit before it shimmered out of existence in a small cloud of golden particles.

A haunting and unearthly laugh that felt almost taunting, suddenly wafted through the air. It wasn't short, no, it carried on for almost a minute before cutting out abruptly. Your slowly scanned your surroundings. It didn't seem to be coming from the little decrepit store that you and 7D had taken refuge in. The laugh started up again but was louder this time. It's pitch fluctuating from high to low. You opened your mouth to say something, but 7D suddenly sidestepped. Planting herself firmly in front of you with her katana drawn. Metal slamming against metal rang out through the air with a distinct '_Thwang!'. _You noticed that 40S was standing in front of 7D. Her own weapon drawn and locked against the D Model. Something was wrong. What was – in one smooth movement, 7D brought her knee up with such force that it sent 40S flying when it slammed into the Scanner. "**H-H-HeY OPe-r-er-er-AtoR!"** That wasn't 40S' voice. It just sounded wrong. Not like the carefree tone that you remembered. This... thing, wasn't the Scanner you once knew. The Machines must have done something to her.

You would've risen to your feet. But 7D's hand entered your field of vision. "She's been infected with a logic virus. It's too late to help her." It was clear that 7D had seen this before. The way she spoke with such a hard tone was indicative enough. 40S slowly walked towards 7D. One foot in front of the other before suddenly sprinting towards her. Letting out a distorted war cry as she raised her katana in the air. You would have tried to warn 7D. But the Android swung upward, seemingly catching the corrupted Scanner by surprise. The blow sending the Scanner staggering backwards. However, 7D didn't let up on her assault. She took long strides towards her foe. Thrusting her katana into 40S' chest and drove her into the wall in one smooth movement. Impaling her on the cold concrete with enough force that a small cloud of concrete wafted through the air.

While 7D took a step back from 40S, you began to struggle to your feet. Leaning onto the wall for support with one hand while the other grasped your side. The pain wasn't as intense as earlier. But the dull throbbing still persisted. Making you wince as you every few steps while you limped towards 7D. You could see 40S' limp form through the slowly settling cloud of concrete dust. "Is she-?" You started to ask, cutting yourself off with a gasp when your leg gave out in front of you. 7D caught you just as you started to fall. Draping your arm over her shoulders and keeping the other on your hip. She didn't say anything, but you didn't need answer. The evidence was all too obvious. 40S' black box was destroyed. It would be impossible to recover from such an attack. 7D's katana disappeared in a cloud of gold particles, causing 40S to crumple to the ground. You looked away. Unable to look at the mangled body of your former Assigned Unit. In the back of your mind, you hoped that she'd be able to download to a new body. 40S didn't deserve to die – not like this.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, a little dramatic but I'm kinda a sucker for this sort of stuff (─‿‿─)

It's probably unlikely, but I apologize for any errors I missed. That said, be sure to leave a review letting me know what you think! Criticism is greatly appreciated ~(˘▾˘~)


	6. Step One: Make a plan

**A/N: **Posted the chapter but forgot to update the A/N's, sorry about that. Anywho, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Neither your nor 7D had spoken a word since the two of you had left the small decrepit store that you had taken refuge in. Not even when 7D stopped so that she could pick you up and carry you. Normally, you would have protested. But you could scarcely thing of anything that would define this situation as normal. So, you simply allowed 7D to carry you in a bridal fashion as she walked. Stepping over large cracks in the road and the odd, mangled corpse, of what must have been an Android at one point. You tried your best to ignore them. Often closing your eyes to block out the fresh images of 40S. The distorted laughter that replaced the ringing in your ears. What did the Machines do to her? How could they have infected her? What was a Logic Virus anyway? You shook your head to dispel the thoughts. Those questions can wait. You looked up when it became noticeably darker. The glare of the heat of the sun on your face suddenly fading from existence catching your attention. 7D had stepped into the shade of a tall building. Approaching the ruined store front of a bookstore. She stepped over and around various debris before easing you into a somewhat intact chair. It's metal frame, coated in rust, groaned audibly from the sudden weight. No doubt the chair hadn't seen use in hundreds of years.

"This is the secondary emergency fall back point. We'll wait here until the others arrive." You nodded at 7D's explanation as her emergency kit from earlier shimmered into existence. The glow from the gold particles lightly illuminating your surroundings before gradually fading from existence. Without pause, 7D reached into the case after removing the lid and withdrew the water bottle from earlier. Despite being in a shaded area the water glinted from the few rays of light that filtered through the store front. "Here-" She held the bottle out clear plastic bottle out for you, "-The Commander said that you should stay hydrated." You accepted the bottle of water with both hands.

"The Commander? Are you in contact with her right now?" The D Unit shook her head. Placing the lid back on the container. You unscrewed the cap and took a long drink after pulling your veil aside. To your surprise, the water didn't taste as good as it did earlier. The faint, bland, taste of chemicals was pretty distinct. But you didn't care. It was water and you were glad to have something to drink.

Movement out of the corner of your eye caught your attention. 7D had her katana in hand and was pressing herself up against the wall near the entrance. She seemed to be listening intently. You screwed the cap back on the water bottle and waited silently. Worry began to form a pit in your stomach. Was it the Machines? Or – "Really 2B, she has 7D with her. I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides, 40S isn't much of a figh – Wah?!" The voice cried out mid-sentence shortly after 7D leapt out from cover. Disappearing from sight. 2B? That was 6O's assigned unit. If she was here then that meant that 21O's assigned unit, 9S, was here as well. You began to relax. There was nothing to worry about now that they were here too. "7D? H-Hey, you should be more careful!" That was definitely 9S' voice. You recalled 21O's remarks about his laid-back demeanor. He, like all Scanners, tended to be unusually lax when it came to combat. Even in close calls they often tried to lighten the mood amongst their comrades.

Now that there were two more protecting you, a sense of relief began to creep across your thoughts. Tension in your body noticeably lessening when you spied the trio come around the corner. Their weapons hovering behind their backs. 9S was talking to 7D but 2B seemed to be distancing herself. Oddly choosing to stay at the store front to keep watch. Maybe… Maybe things would be ok now. You might be able to get to the Resistance Camp. "Operator? Are you ok?" 7D asked, stepping into view and drawing your attention to her obscured gaze. You slowly nodded in response. Slowly taking a deep breath as you were brought back to reality.

"Hey Operator, I'm 9S. It's really great to be able to finally meet you. When 21O told me about you, I've been dying to get the chance meet you in person." 9S said as he waved at you. You looked at the white-haired Scanner with an inquisitive gaze. He didn't look that much different from 40S. They shared the same outfit, height, and casual demeanor. The only real differences being gender and hair color. You would have introduced yourself, but 9S suddenly stiffened. Whirling around to face the entrance. When you looked in said direction, you saw that 2B had drawn her weapon and was looking at something in the sky off to the right. Well out of view.

That was when you heard it. The droning sound of seemingly hundreds of industrial sized engines. At first sounding faint before ever so slowly growing louder. Along with the unbearably loud noise of engines, the air quality seemed to drop like a rock. The thick and distinct stench of smoke filled the air as it became noticeably darker outside. Colors seemed to become significantly less vibrant. Becoming almost bleached as smoke filled the air. Making it harder to breath. A fit of coughs wracked your body as the smoke began to fill the store front.

A low rumbling sound cut through the air. Quickly becoming louder as the ground began shaking violently like an earthquake. 7D ran over to your side and covered you with her body as the shaking grew in intensity. Pebbles and clouds of concrete dust rained from the ceiling as the shaking reached it peak. Out of instinct you raised your gloved hands to cover your head. The water bottle dropping to the floor and bounced out of view. Quickly forgotten while the rumbling became almost unbearable. "They just deployed a Goliath. It'll be over soon." 7D's assurance did little to assuage your worry. It didn't help either that 7D informed you that the Machines had just activated one of their most powerful units.

If a Goliath had been deployed, what chance did you have of making it to the Resistance now? A Battler, A Defender, and a Scanner – there was no way they could take one of those monstrosities on foot! Even though they were equipped with cutting edge technology, Goliaths carried enough fire power to level entire cities within minutes! Mere foot soldiers don't stand a chance with YoRHa conventional weapons. The only thing that could put even a dent in them would be Flight Units. None of which were at the Androids disposal at the moment. You let out a shaky sigh. The rumbling began to subside, but the air quality hadn't improved. In fact, it seemed to grow even worse. Making it nearly impossible to see any farther outside of the bookstore. You ignored 7D's protests as you unsteadily rose to your feet. You looked to your Assigned Unit with worry. Was this the end? A wave of heat washed over you. 2B shouted something. You looked in her direction just as a flash of white cut through the air. Suddenly, the heat grew in intensity as a deafening explosion seemed to encompass your surroundings. Searing pain flooded your body, consuming your senses as you felt yourself thrown into the air.

**Darkness.**

_"What the hell was the Commander thinking!? It's too dangerous down there for a human! If she doesn't pull through, I'll-"_

_"Devola!"_

_The two voices, they sounded angry. It felt obvious about who they were talking about. They were talking about you. But this 'Devola' person sounded particularly angry. Namely, at the Commander. You wondered why they were so angry. However, you didn't dwell on the thought for long. It slipped from your mind like water down a stream. You felt weightless. A sensation you didn't particularly mind. Especially with how pleasant it felt. _

_"Popola, the Commander willingly sent her down to the planet! She could have been killed!"_

_"I know that. But you shouldn't get ahead of yourself. We need-"_

_You turned your attention away from the conversation. Diverting it the pinprick of light above you which steady began to grow brighter. You reached a hand out to it. Reveling in the pleasant warmth that began to encompass your hand and travel down your arm. This warmth… it felt familiar. Like a family member embracing you after having not seen them in a long time. You wanted to feel more of this feeling. The two voices from earlier started up again. Though muted, it sounded like they were suddenly panicked. They seemed to be shouting. But you couldn't discern what they were saying._

_Suddenly, a painful jolt coursed through your body. Alighting every nerve of your body. As if electricity coursed through your veins. Forcing a soundless cry of pain from your lips as it seemed to grow in strength before abruptly dissipating. Only to immediately start up again before you could regain your breath. The painful electric currents seemed to grow in intensity before -_

"Her heart… it's beating again." You heard a voice say as the pressure on your chest noticeably lessened. Strangely, it felt like someone had been pressing down over your heart with both hands. You weren't entirely certain of where you were. Only that you were laying down on some sort of bed. It felt soft like one would expect but it wasn't necessarily similar to a bed you'd sleep in every day. Maybe a hospital bed? You slowly opened your eyes. Gradually adjusting to the bright fluorescent lights over-head. There was a blurry figure standing over you. Her straight red hair seemed to defy gravity as she leaned over you. Slowly, more of her features began to come into focus. Such as the flower that was stuck in her hair and the black and beige outfit she wore. But, most predominately, was her piercing green eyes that studied you intently. "She's waking up, Devola" You heard her say as she looked off to your right, across from her.

You heard an audible sigh of relief. "That was close. Any longer and-" Devola's voice sounded significantly more defined than the quiet tone of the woman who was leaning over you. It had more of an edge and felt stand-offish. Suddenly, a new face entered your field of vision. She looked strikingly similar to the other person. Except her hair was more of a mess. Odd curls decorated the mane of red hair and was adorned with a flower as well. "You certainly like close calls, don't you? You worried us for a moment there." There was a wry smile on Devola's lips as she spoke. "I hope you don't make a habit of it. Or else I might have to-"

"Devola!" You heard the nameless woman say abruptly. Cutting Devola off mid-sentence. They seemed to be arguing. But you tuned them out. Instead focusing on your surroundings. For some reason, you couldn't move your body. Like some unseen hand rested over your body. Preventing you from moving. But you could move your head. You looked to your left, where the straight-haired woman was standing. She wore the same outfit as Devola. The fabric of the shoulders was black while the rest of the outfit was beige. It was sort of a like dress, you surmised, but was split down the side. Revealing some of her side. She also wore red jeans and knee-pads. The straight-haired Android let out a sigh. "Regardless, we can talk about this later… privately." She looked down at you with concern written across her smooth and flawless features. "I imagine you are really confused right now. But don't worry, your safe right now." You watched as she looked at Devola who nodded in response. They each slid a hand behind your shoulders. Gently easing you into a sitting position. It didn't hurt, but you'd be lying if you didn't say that your body coursed with a dull ache. You felt the two rearranging your pillows before allowing you to ease back into them. Letting you sit upright. There was a window on the far-right side of the room, allowing a view of Earth. You were surprised that you were on Bunker. "My name is Popola. That's my sister, Devola. We're Medical Androids who'll be taking care of you from now on." Popola explained while gesturing to herself. When you glanced at Devola, she gave a casual wave while placing a hand on her hip.

You opened your mouth to speak, but no sound came. In fact, it actually hurt a lot to even try. A grimace painted across your expression as you brought a hand up to your throat. Massaging it to assuage the pain. You hand shook quite a bit, but you still managed. "It's better that you don't try anything strenuous just yet, ok?" Devola sounded surprisingly gentle when she spoke. A hint of concern on her face while she placed an equally gentle hand on your shoulder. You nodded in acknowledgement as you lowered your hand. "We weren't expecting you to wake up so soon. Your wounds are still healing. That includes the ones on the inside – which are extensive, mind you." Again, you nodded in acknowledgement. Devola was certainly telling the truth. Merely nodding your head was pushing it. You leaned further into the pillows, looking down at your lap. The shirt you wore was black with the YoRHa logo in white sewn in over your breast. The blanket and sheets were white. Typical of the standard YoRHa theme. You looked around the room, noting that the color scheme was the same as well. There wasn't much else to note. Save for a few chairs, a dresser, a console, and a door that no doubt led to the bathroom.

The feeling of two hands gently grasping your left arm caught your attention. One wrapped about your wrist while the other gently massaged your hand. You turned to look at the person, noticing Popola had grabbed your hand. She was staring at the back of your left hand intently while her thumb gently pressed between each knuckle. Popola released your wrist as she gently lowered your arm. The softness of the bed didn't seem to register for a few moments. As if your nerves took a moment to realize that you were touching the bed sheets. You watched as Popola pulled up a chair next to your bed before pushing up the sleeve of your shirt. She pressed her fingers into your shoulder in a rhythmic fashion. As if searching for something. Meanwhile, a tap on your shoulder drew your attention to your right. Devola sat on your bed with a near transparent screen, much like the one on your console, floating in front of her. There were various readouts displayed on the screen along with what looked like a full arm. The fingers on the hand fully splayed out. "What… happened?" You asked in a strained voice. Watching the red-head analyze the screen in front of her.

Devola paused and looked at you. The Android sighed as she dismissed the screen with a brief swipe of her hand. "You got lucky." That was it? You eyed her with a skeptical expression. Devola looked to her sister before looking back at you. "Well… you were caught in the blast of a Goliath's attack. It almost killed you, but you managed to pull through. You were evacuated back to the Bunker and have been recovering ever since." That's right. Images flashed in your mind as you recalled the events leading up to the attack. You and 7D had stopped in a bookstore. Later, 2B and 9S arrived just before the shaking started – like an earthquake. The flash, the heat, and searing pain just before the explosion. "There is something else you should know." You glanced back up at Devola. "Along with the excessive burns, your arm was severely burned. It went beyond just superficial; The damage went well into your nerves. We…" Devola slowly trailed off. The unspoken words of her sentence continuing on in your head. They couldn't salvage your arm. How would- It made sense. Why would Popola be examining your arm for other than untended injuries?

It was a mechanical prosthetic. You could scarcely think of any other way that this could be possible. There were fully sentient, self-aware, Androids that were walking around. On a space station; fighting Machines created by an Alien Race. To think that there were such things like fully automated prosthetics weren't that hard to imagine. "It seems that there are no issues with nerve responses. But, for the time being, you won't be allowed to do any work. We'll be keeping you under constant supervision for the time being." Popola explained, affixing you with an intense gaze that seemed to halt any protest before it could even fully formulate. "So, please let us know if you need anything." You nodded but quickly frowned when you noticed Devola preparing what looked like a needle attached with a tube. It connected to a bag that held a transparent liquid inside it. "Don't worry, its antibiotics. Replacing your arm with a mechanical prosthetic took a heavy toll on your body. The antibiotics will boost your immune system and hopefully help your body be more accepting of the prosthetic." You couldn't help but look at her with a skeptical expression. However, you didn't resist as Devola gently inserted the needle into your other arm. Allowing her to hang the bag of antibiotics on its respective stand.

"Just get some rest for right now. We'll be here when you wake up." Devola stated after adjusting your pillows so that you could lay down. Sleep did feel like a good idea. The exchange with the apparent Twin Androids had taken a lot out of you. With that final thought, you allowed yourself to slip into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Updating is suuuper slow because my computer went kaput, but what else is new? .-. Anywho, be sure to leave a comment letting me know what you think! :D


	7. Step two: Find a Scanner

**A/N: **You all know the deets - Copy/Pasted from my account on the Archive. Also, while I'm on that topic, I own nothing but this story. Don't really plan on making any money nor do I *insert more legal stuffs here*

* * *

Your eyes snapped open as you let out a harsh gasp. Every muscle in your body ached in response when you tried to sit up right. For a brief moment, you were not entirely certain of where you were. But realization began to gradually click into place - it was only a nightmare. You were safe. However, that small thought didn't stop you from glancing around your room. A small, paranoid, paranoid part in the back of your mind still demanded physical proof that you were actually in your room on the Bunker and not back on Earth. However, there was nothing. Only a white dresser in the farthest corner of the room, a door on the far side of room, some chairs, and a window that offered a view of a space.

"Number 31? Are you ok?" Were it possible, your head would have snapped towards the direction of the familiar voice. But it wasn't. Your whole body hurt and even keeping your eyes open was proving to be a difficult task. Instead, you slowly turned to face the source. Your gaze falling on the familiar form of the Commander. Part of you imagined you were still dreaming. The Commander you knew wouldn't have the slightest hint of emotion on her face. Nor would she take the time to visit you while you were recovering. However, the concern that was set in her eyes told you otherwise. Delicate lips turned downwards in worry. No longer the stoic woman that every YoRHa aspired to be. Now, she was someone else entirely - a person who seemed genuinely concerned for your well-being. The heels of her thigh-high boots made no sound when she stepped closer to your bedside. Looking down at you with a mixture of concern and worry. An expression that truly didn't befit the Commander at all. "You need to be resting." The firm tone in her voice made the statement feel like an order. Despite the intention, you didn't want to go back to sleep - You couldn't.

Those eyes of hers seemed to burrow into you. No doubt examining you for evidence of the unseen ailment that plagued you. Thoughts drifted through your mind. Should you tell her? Should you put up a façade so that you wouldn't bother her? The answer felt obvious - you couldn't. There was no way you could hide anything from the Commander. Not right now. The aching that coursed through your body, growing in intensity, kept you from making that decision. You felt as if someone had replaced the blood in your veins with acid. Burning you from the inside with every beat of your heart. Your throat felt unbearably dry. A harsh gasp instead of words when you opened your mouth to speak. Suddenly, a hiss of air reached your ears. Followed soon after by a pair of foot steps. "What the hell are you doing?" The Commander looked behind her. Words failing to pierce the rapid drumming of your heart. She disappeared from your sight. Maybe she went to confront Devola. But a sharp pinch in your arm quickly drew your attention away from the thought. By the time you looked to your right arm, an icy chill began to blanket you. A welcome diversion from the aching in your body.

"Don't worry, this will help you sleep." You looked up to find Popola staring back at you. A small smile on her lips. The sensation of your hand being held danced up your arm. But that icy chill quickly numbed it. If there was some way to protest, you would have. But your vision had already begun to darken. Whatever she had given you seemed to be taking hold of you rather quickly. Perhaps it had been your imagination, or the effects of the solution you were given, but you thought you felt a faint kiss on your forehead just before you slipped in a dreamless sleep.

**Darkness...**

It was warm. In fact, it was a little too warm. Permeating your body and gradually waking you. Much like slowly floating to the surface at the pace of a snail. Muffled voices began to encroach on your thoughts. Piercing the heavy fog over your mind, allowing a sense of awareness. "_Heart rate is normal. No signs of any infection._" You paid little mind to the voice. The effort to make heads or tails proved to be far too much effort. Maybe it'd be better to simply drift. Allow things to happen at their own pace.

Suddenly, a thought stopped you. Your brain began to came to a grinding halt. Just laying here isn't a good idea - you were needed at your station; 7D _needed _you at your station. Knowing that, why were you just laying here? "_Looks like the antibiotics did their job. White blood cell count is continuing to rise__._" You tried to fight the haze that had settled over your mind. Replacing the clarity of your thoughts. Turning them sluggish and blurry. You couldn't tell how long you've been sleeping. Yet judging by the gnawing hunger in your stomach... it may have been quite a long time. "_Popola, where are the... wait... brain activity has spiked - she's waking up._" The command to move your hands didn't seem to register with the rest of your body. Somehow becoming lost in it's journey from your brain to your fingers. However, the haze over your mind started to lift. Which was a good thing, you guessed. It meant that you were at least making _some _progress. Memories began slipping back into place. Filling gaps in your mind that robbed you of your ability to make sense of your situation. "_Get out of here. No one's allowed to visit unless either of us say_ _so_." You needed to wake up; You needed to wake up - right now.

Much like before, it hurt to open your eyes. However, thankfully, the stinging wasn't as bad as it was then. Just a mere annoyance that made you blink repeatedly. The sensation quickly fading and allowing your vision to focus. Devola stared down at you with a serious expression befitting a Medical Professional. You looked to your right, wondering if Popola was here as well. The straight haired Android was looking at an interface which floated in front of her. "Good morning, 31O. How are you feeling?" Popola spoke up when she glanced at you. Eye's flicking in your direction before turning to face you fully. Unlike her sister, Popola kept her attention fully on you. Gaze alert and locked on you. Attentive for any change at a moments notice.

"I feel... fine." Although raspy, your tone was significantly stronger than when you last spoke. Popola nodded in approval. You glanced at Devola then back at Popola. "What's... wrong?" Devola still looked pre-occupied. Making you wonder if something had happened while you were sleeping.

Popola shook her head in response, "It's nothing that you should concern yourself with right now." Had you were given a chance to speak up, you would have. But Popola seemed to not be finished speaking. "Now that you're health is no longer in danger, we can focus on your recovery." You glanced at Devola again. She still hasn't explained why Devola was acting weird. "A major part of which we need to talk about is your prosthetic. There is something you need to know." Unable to fully comprehend her implications, you looked at Popola with a raised eyebrow. "We built an implant into the receiver which intercepts signals sent to your prosthetic. This implant is why Devola hasn't said anything. It's because she's sharing the data load that is being fed to the implant. Basically, she's acting as a buffer right now." You appreciated the explanation, truly, but you still didn't know what Popola was talking about. Popola seemed to be studying your confused expression. Almost as if waiting for - oh.

You started to realize the implications. The Twins had, to your knowledge, done the impossible. They've made a way for you to be linked to the Bunker server. In short, you were able to interact with the holographic interfaces without using a console. But there was the small issue of being fully linked. In order for that to happen, Devola would need to stop acting as a makeshift buffer now that you were awake. You slowly looked at your prosthetic. Unsure of how to feel about this realization. Lucky? Special? Gifted? Disgusted? Violated? You weren't sure. Moments passed before it clicked - You felt them all. Yes, that is exactly how you felt. "Is... is it going to hurt?" Your tone was quiet and tentative. Almost barely heard over the hum of the recycled air in the vents. Popola took your hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Saying nothing outside of a small nod in affirmation. Your chest rose and fell as you took several deep breaths. Closing your eyes before nodding your head, "... Ok." Minutes seemed to pass before your head suddenly seemed to explode. A white light flashed across your eyes. Faint lines of text super-imposed on the back of your eyelids for a brief second. Followed by a faint buzzing sound, akin to static, danced in your ears.

_ _31_

_Model - CLASSIFIED _

_Black Box - [ERROR]_

Just as quickly as it came, the pain dissipated. Leaving you breathless. The air sucked from your body as if by a vacuum. Gasping hungrily for air while Popola ran a hand through your hair. "It's over now - you can relax. Good job." There wasn't anyway you could acknowledge Popola. Far too focused on ensuring that you somehow hadn't died in the process. A splitting headache consuming your every thought. "31O... I need you to open and close your hands. Can you do that for me?" You moved on autopilot. Wordlessly doing as asked while keeping your eyes locked on the featureless ceiling. Searching for anything to inspect on its smooth surface. "That's very good." There was a pause, "There doesn't seem to be any problems with the connection, Devola."

"Nice to know that you didn't let all our hard work go to waste." You tentatively turned to look at the woman. Unsure of whether or not you could fully trust your body after going through such an ordeal. Devola's lips slowly curved into a smirk. One that you found somewhat infectious. You couldn't help but manage a smile in return. However, just as quickly as her smirk appeared, it shifted to frown. "Look, I know that we told you to not do anything too strenuous early, but I'm going to remind you anyway. Your body needs some serious time to heal. We spent the better part of a day trying to get you stabilized when they brought you up to the Bunker." Devola spoke with a serious tone. Her words somehow stopping you from speaking up. "Do you understand me?" There was nothing else you could do but nod. Maybe it was just your imagination, but Devola looked as though she had become a completely different person in that moment. Somehow becoming more of the no nonsense woman that you were figuring her to be.

Popola left your bedside and came to stand next to Devola. Looking at you with an almost sympathetic gaze. "Please forgive Devola. When we were told about the condition you were in after the attack - we feared the worst." There was a softness to Popola's voice while she spoke. Despite that, it felt like she had the uncanny ability of commanding everyone's attention whenever she decided to speak. Given that she had your undivided attention when she addressed you. "Neither of us want to see you get hurt or make things worse for yourself. That said, please don't strain yourself too much. If you need something then please ask for one of us to get it for you." You noticed a flicker of worry dance across Popola's near perfectly calm visage. Bringing to mind the question of just how extensive your injuries were. However, you quickly dismissed the thought and nodded at the Twins. Acknowledging their concern.

Devola's wry smile returned when you nodded. The expression doing wonders in lifting the serious mood that hung in the atmosphere. "Why don't we get you something to eat. You're probably pretty hungry, right?" Again, you nodded. "I'll go put something together for you. Be back in a bit." With that, Devola left you alone with Popola.

* * *

**A/N: **Not too sure about that last part. Kinda feels a bit rushed but I'll make it up to you all in the next chapter. Which should, tentatively, be up in about a week or so if my revisions on the next chapter go well.


	8. Musings of a damaged Goddess

**A/N: **You all know the deets - Copy/Pasted from my account on the Archive. Also, while I'm on that topic, I own nothing but this story. Don't really plan on making any money nor do I *insert more legal stuffs here*

Also, formatting for fanfiction is weird. Not sure why it won't let me put an extra space between the paragraphs (¬_¬)

* * *

You had just stepped out of the shower when you decided to finally examine yourself in the mirror. It had been four days since you that day when you were told your prosthetic allowed you to access the Bunker's holographic interface system. Since then, your days had been spent undergoing a regime of various exercises with the Twins. Everything from running to stretching and all points in-between. But not once had you taken the time to really examine yourself. Due on the account of being kept busy by the two Medical Androids.

Most of your scarring had begun to heal. Such as small scratches from small bits of concrete and minor burns. Nothing more than faint, jagged, white lines that one could hardly notice in the grey light of the Bunker. However, there were far more obvious wounds that had yet to properly heal. There were burn marks on your legs, right forearm, neck, and along your back as well. One particular burn ran from your midriff to the side of your breast. No wider than the palm of your hand. Warped flesh that still refused to yield under the treatment provided by Devola and Popola. Most of which would likely need a skin graft derived from your own DNA. Unfortunately, you were not privvy to the science behind it all. Only that it apparently would need a fair amount of time. Your eyes lingered from the burn on your stomach before falling to a particularly round, jagged scar. The reward for your small plummet from your wrecked Flight Unit into the abandoned office building. Aside from not feeling as smooth as the remainder of your body that came through unharmed, it still hurt every now and again. Your finger tips slowly ran over the unsightly deformation while you recalled your frantic action of ripping the shard of metal from your body. Followed by your conversation with Devola about said wound. A frown played on your lips. You could remember Devola's pained expression while she explained that it may never fully heal.

In the back of your mind, you couldn't help but wonder what might have happened had you protested against the Commander's proposal for you to be escorted planet side. Would the Machine's have attacked the Bunker instead? Or turn their attention to a Resistance Outpost? You shook your head, dismissing the thought. No - impossible - the Machines have never attacked the Bunker before. There's no reason to think they would if things had been different. Especially since, according to what the Commander told the Twins, the Machines that attacked you were nothing more than a regular patrol. How they managed to fly under YoRHa's radar is a mystery that the Council ordered solved immediately. Naturally, despite your insistence to help, the Twin's vehemently expressed their refusal to allow you anywhere remotely close to the investigation. Even going so far as to sever your connection to Bunker Server and request to transfer you to another Bunker or temporary station until you've recovered. For Medical Androids, it seemed suspicious that they felt so strongly on the subject that they'd go to rather drastic measures bothered you. But you were quick to dismiss that suspicion. Your rational mind pointing out their actions were based on good reason given that your wounds went far beyond superficial. After all, you did lose an arm. Simply claiming that you knew your limits better than anyone would not cut it this time. Not deferring to the dictation of not one but two medical professionals on the matter of your current recovery would be outright lunacy. If not self-destructive.

Your thoughts began to briefly drift to another matter. One that you spent no small amount of time dwelling on whenever you were given to yourself. Rare as they are, a moment was all that it needed. As if waiting for that single instance of vulnerability. Striking when your thoughts were not occupied and plaguing you for hours - Why not ask to be transferred to the Colony? This was what you had been asking yourself in those brief moments. Posing the question a thousand different ways with the hope that you might find some logical answer. An answer that the Commander nor the Council could argue. Force them to acknowledge the glaring problem with what had happened. Ultimately, despite your rationalizing, you couldn't find an answer. '_First time actually seeing the war and you want to run away?' _A small voice taunted, tone carrying an undercurrent of amusement. '_Command will be utterly disappointed when you ask her for that transfer.' _You denied the voice. Command wouldn't be disappointed. After all, she hasn't bothered acknowledging your request to speak with her since waking up. Even when you asked the Twins to speak with her in your place. That said, it's not like Command would ever know about your request to transfer to the Colony until you put her in a position to actually listen to you without interruption. Best to just never say anything and keep it to yourself.

No... _No_, you shouldn't think like that. You know better than this. Command gave you the facts. Not only did you see for yourself but the Machines left you with a physical, undeniable reminder - Restricting all access and contact with the Colony is the only way to ensure the survival of Mankind. You looked down at your left hand, gently clenching and unclenching it into a fist. Imagining the wires and circuits that made such a gesture possible running up your arm. Like tiny little veins crisscrossing underneath the faux flesh that covered your replaced appendage. You couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of your lips. A stray thought intruding within your mind - "The twins certainly did good work." You muttered to yourself. Aside from the worst of the scaring, it looked like you hadn't been hurt at all.

A small chime drew your attention away from your moment of marveling at the Twins' handiwork. Turning your gaze upward, you noticed a holographic interface had sprung to life. Displaying a YoRHa Chat Room. With a small gesture of your left hand, you dismissed the alert. Leaving the bathroom and approaching your dresser. Quickly pulling on an Operators Uniform with some minor difficulty. Idly noting that your prosthetic would need some adjusting again and possibly ask Devola and Popola to make your Uniform more user friendly. After fitting your Operators Veil over your face, you took a moment to revel in the familiarity. Finding comfort in your small reprieve of your normal routine before turning your attention to the YoRHa Chat invite you received.

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.8_

_[…Establishing Secure Connection…..]_

_[…Secure Connection Established…]_

_[…Scanning Data Packets…..]_

_Participating Units:_

_Error: User ID not found._

_Operator 31O_

_[Error]: Are you real?_

Your eye's narrowed when you noticed the participants. It didn't make any sense to you. How could the Chat not recognize the User ID? The only way it would display that error was - In truth, when the realization clicked, you couldn't help but admire the purity of the description 'hit like a ton of bricks'. Something about it just felt right. Whoever coined the term couldn't have put it better than anyone else. Someone - or some_thing _\- has hacked into the Bunker Server and you truly felt as though you had been hit by a ton of bricks. This... is bad. Very, very, _bad_. Immediately you opened a new message. Fingers typing furiously on the holographic keyboard as you explained the situation in your to 21O and 6O. Those two were the only one's you knew who could move quickly enough to trace the breach. Once you sent your message, you turned your attention to the only thing you could do - keep the intruder distracted.

_Operator 31O: Who are you? _

_[Error]: I asked first. Are you real?_

_Operator 31O: I am pretty sure I would know if I was real. Now please answer my question - Who are you?_

_[Error]: You know damn well what I mean. Are you really a Human?_

They knew you were a Human? How? There were only a few people who knew your true identity. It pretty much went without saying that this was someone _outside _of YoRHa. Either a deserter or someone within the Resistance. You wish you could take solace in knowing that at least the intruder wasn't anyone within YoRHa. But the crushing knowledge that they managed to illegally access the most bleeding edge technology in existence still outweighed everything by far. The small voice inside you started pleading for 21O and 6O to hurry. As if on que, a new window opened next to the chat. It was a message from 21O - "_Command has been alerted. Initiating Server wide trace. Keep them busy._"

_Operator 31O: Do you realize what you're saying? Even if I were, do you truly think I'd be sitting here on the Bunker? _

_[Error]: Shut up and answer the damn question!_

_Operator 31O: No, now answer my question._

_[Error]: …_

_Operator 31O: That's right - I can play this game to._

_[Error]: You can't trust YoRHa; Command is lying to you about everything. _

_Operator 31O: Coming from someone, or something, that has illegally accessed the Bunker Server's, I can't help but wonder if you're understand the obvious question here._

_[Error]: Fine…_

_[Error]: …It's A2._

_Operator 31O: And you'll start making sense… when?_

_[Error]: Type-A No. 2 _

That… that's impossible. The Attacker series were - No, this is a trick. It has to be. The Attacker Models were discontinued due to the first group of them having been wiped out during their first deployment. Which is only further compounded by all of their Black Boxes registering as offline. You shook your head, now wasn't the time to go over the obvious.

_Operator 31O: Your lying. The Attacker Models were discontinued a long time ago._

_[Error]: The Commander is lying to you and I'm living proof. What the hell else do you need!? _

_Operator 31O: You'll forgive me if I don't believe you. Command has been straightforward with all of us. After all, it's only common sense given that we work together. You, on the other hand, keep repeating yourself without offering anything._

_[Error]: Damnit, I'm trying to help you! _

_Operator 31O: You're doing a marvelous job of showing it. _

_[Error]: Call Anemone. If you won't listen to me then at least listen to her. _

Just as quickly as this 'A2' contacted you, they disconnected. Leaving you to stare at a blank screen. You shook your head, trying to wrap your head around what had just happened. This 'A2' didn't make any sense. First, they demanded you to tell them if you are a Human. Then began raving about the Commander lying to you. That you weren't safe; YoRHa couldn't protect you. Forget being a possible deserter - this A2 has to have more than a few wires crossed. After all, you were on a Space Station orbiting Earth. You really couldn't get much safer than this. Well, technically speaking that is. All things considered, you weren't inclined to listen to anything that A2, whoever they are, had just told you. If they are a rogue YoRHa, then all the more reason to keep your distance. Command already knows about what has happened. Any further investigation into A2 could be considered treason by the Council. If not for their prior history then certainly for accessing the Bunker Server via hacking. It didn't matter that -

The door to your room opened. Followed by the sound of heels against metal. You looked up to observe your visitor but came face to - well, _your face_. She was looking right at you. Your blood ran cold while the very fabric of time tore itself at the seams. It couldn't be described any better than looking at a 3D mirror of yourself. She had your face, your eyes, and even the same hair. There was never a more perfect moment than this that you were thankful for your veil. "C-Can I help you?" You struggled to keep your voice level. Evidently, this... Operator, is just as shocked as you are. Only further compounded by the fact that her mouth hung open and her eyes are as wide as dinner saucers. You felt like your body had forgotten how to breath. Forcing you to physically seize the reigns and control your body manually. Forgoing the normally autonomous action of simply breathing.

While the yet-to-be-named Operator opened and closed her mouth, clearly searching for the right words to say, you struggled to accept this as reality. Two sides of you waged a war for control. The rational and irrational sides of you arguing over the facts laid before you. However, thankfully, you felt yourself gaining some semblance of control over your thoughts. After taking a moment to collect yourself, you looked at the Operator. But you quickly discovered that you were alone. Left with the faint sound of the frantic footsteps as the unnamed woman made due on her escape. For a moment, you wondered if perhaps your mind was playing tricks on you. If it was then that begged the question of whether or not there may be an uninvited passenger in your body. Shaking your head, you returned your attention to the glaring problem in front of you: Why would the Commander do something like that? Commissioning the creation of an Operator who -

Your thoughts ground to a halt. No, on second thought, you didn't want to entertain that notion. As if on cue, the sound of foot steps running down the hall reached your ears. It looked like you would be getting more than you'd liked in excitement today.

* * *

**A/N: **Any and all criticism is welcome. Next chapter will be up soon!


	9. Answers and First Impressions

**A/N: **You all know the deets - Copy/Pasted from my account on the Archive. Also, while I'm on that topic, I own nothing but this story. Don't really plan on making any money nor do I *insert more legal stuffs here*

Ok, I decided to try something to new to make this chapter a bit more cleaner. By which I mean that I've added some lines to help separate the YoRHa Chat and the recollections. Please let me know what you all think. As always, I'm sorry for any errors I may have missed.

* * *

You felt small under Devola's scrutinizing gaze. "Hey, I need you to talk me. Did she say anything to you? What about-" You looked up at Devola when she put a hand on your shoulder. Silencing her mid-sentence with your gaze while an expression of hurt slid into place. It came as no small surprise that she and Popola were privy to the identity of your unexpected visitor. The question now was whether or not you wanted to know more. Would it make you feel any better if you did? Maybe award you a modicum of solace? You shook your head. Signaling both your refusal to talk about it with Devola and to dismiss your thoughts at the same time.

"I don't want to talk about it, Devola." Devola's hand remained firmly on your shoulder. Preventing you from standing when you tried to rise to your feet. Eliciting a small grunt of exertion before you glanced down at the hand on your shoulder. Eyes slowly following the arm back to the owner. Devola frowned at you. Clearly, you wouldn't be rid of her so easily; anything you say wouldn't matter to her. Be it out of concern for your health or not-you couldn't say. You turned your gaze away from the Android and down to your lap. Clenching the velvet fabric of your veil tightly within your gloved hands. Yes, Devola wanted an answer. But you couldn't form the words. A small part of you felt betrayed that they were keeping something like this a secret from you. This... this is something you _don't _keep secret. It would have made sense if they tasked another Operator like 88O to pose as you. But to make an Operator that _looked just like you_ and not tell you is crossing a well defined line. If the Twins and Command made that... that... _Operator_, without telling you, then what else have they done? "Devola, I don't want to talk about it. Period." You said in a voice just above a whisper, "Now please let go of me. Someone hacked into the Bunker Server... I need to talk to the Commander." Despite your insistence, Devola didn't remove her hand from your shoulder.

"Ok, I get it, you're upset with us. But will you at least hear me out? I can explain." Devola's tone shifted from serious to calm. Albeit, forced, if her deep breath before she spoke was any indication. You glanced at the Twin with an apprehensive expression. Something that the woman no doubt noticed. Hearing her out is the very least you could do. You owed it to them, in fact. "The Operator you saw was created to serve as a stand in while you recover. Right now, the other Operators believe that you were killed in action while on Earth." Oh... that-well, that made sense, "Her designation is '31O-b'. The Commander ordered her created once we sent word that you were stabilized. We don't know why she came here. Especially since the Commander assured both us that 31O-b knew that it's expressly forbidden to come to this area of the Bunker." Devola paused, as if to let that sink in for a moment. "Popola is having a talk with 31O-b about that right now." You returned your gaze down to the steel floor beneath your feet. Expression pensive while you considered Devola's words. The Medical Android made sense. Command would order measures be taken to ensure your cover. Any number of problems could occur if rumors of your existence on the Bunker spread.

Devola's strained sigh caught your attention again. The red head was looking off to her left, away from you. An action that you noticed she would do just before claiming she needed to go off to do something. You arched in eyebrow in concern. Curiosity and worry clouding your expression. If something was wrong, then it probably meant that it's likely related to you in some form or another. Suddenly, she looked at you. "It's nothing. Popola sent me a message." Devola explained before rising to her feet, "I'm going to go and see what she needs. But we'll talk about this more later, ok?" You needed in acknowledgement. Watching her leave with a frown on your lips. To be honest, you weren't sure if you wanted to have that conversation. You needed time to absorb what you had seen and what you've been told. The thought that the Commander and the twins made an identical copy of you without saying so still bothered you. But not as much as finding out that her creation had been deliberately kept from you. It unsettled you. A nauseous sensation settled over your stomach. Hearing those stories about bumping into someone who looked identical to them is one thing. Seeing it happen in person is another world entirely.

A frustrated sigh slipped past your parted lips. You needed a break. Something to distract you from everything. Without thinking, you summoned an interface. You haven't heard anything from 7D since you had woken up. No doubt the Commander ordered her to treat 31O-b as her actual Operator while you recovered. Which meant that actively calling her was out of the question. But nobody said anything about pulling up her current mission file. A small smile tugged at your lips when the screen started displaying rows upon rows of text. Detailing an extensive deployment history. Calmly, you slipped your veil into place. Ensuring a snug fit before returning your gaze to the screen in front of you. An Operator without her veil is against protocol. It certainly would do to be caught without yours while reviewing your Assigned Unit's deployment history.

* * *

_YoRHa, for the Glory of Mankind. _

_Mission Report #22746-22A-7_

_Participating Operators_:_ 88O, 31O, 75O, 76O, 21O, 6O, 56O _

_Division: Bunker Command and Control_

_Mission Parameters: Locate and assist Resistance Outpost Epsilon in repelling a Machine attack. Once completed, begin Search and Destroy Operations using Resistance Outpost Epsilon as a FOB._

_Estimated Mission Time: 18 Months_

_Status: In Progress..._

_Squadron Commander: YoRHa Unit, 53B_

_Combat Insertion: Sucessful _

_Casualty Report: 0_

_Resistance Casualty Report: 37 _

_Detailed Action Report: Insertion at Resistance Outpost Epsilon was successful. Unfortunately, the Outpost had been overrun by Machine Bipeds. We successfully dispatched the Machines with minimal resistance. Afterward, 22H confirmed that all Resistance Units stationed at this Outpost were killed in action. The Outpost has been secured and we are now fortifying this position. Awaiting further orders._

* * *

A twinge of worry pierced your heart. The Resistance needed all the help they could get. Especially if the Machines could wipe out an entire Outpost without any trouble. But a single squadron of YoRHa Combat Models could take eliminate an entire attacking force of Machines with no difficulty speaks volumes. In the back of your mind, you wondered why YoRHa wasn't transferring the Resistance any weapons. Surely a few crates of basic weaponry wouldn't be much trouble to ship to the Resistance... right?

Your thoughts came to a halt when your interface let out a small beep. Drawing your attention to the floating, semi-transparent screen. A YoRHa Chat had opened. It looked like 6O had initiated some kind of... forced chat, somehow. She dismissed the mission report and opened the YoRHa Chat. Which now dominated the entirety of your holographic interface.

* * *

_YoRHa Chat V9.8_

_[… Establishing Secure Connection ...]_

_[… Secure Connection Established ...]_

_[… Scanning Data Packets ...]_

_Participating Units:_

_\- Operator 6O_

_\- Operator 31O_

_Operator 6O - We need to talk. Like, right now._

_Operator 31O - What did you just do, 6O?_

_Operator 6O - That isn't important._

_Operator 31O - Did you just hack into my implant?_

_Operator 6O - You know those two Resistance Members who were brought on board? Command just ordered them escorted out after they showed up. One of them was totally yelling at her._

_Operator 31O - What were they saying?_

_Operator 6O - That isn't important. _

_Operator 31O - 6O, I'm begging you, please get to the point._

* * *

There was a long pause after you asked her to get to the point. It didn't make sense. Every single one of her responses were rapid fire. Not even a second after you had hit send on your reply. 6O taking more than a minute to reply was very unlike her.

* * *

_Operator 6O - I'm worried about you. _

_Operator 31O - That's kind of you to say, 6O. But I'm ok._

_Operator 6O - 7D keeps asking 2B about you. When will you be back?_

_Operator 31O - Whenever the Twins say that I'm in the clear. Which may be a while._

_Operator 6O - Is there anything that 21O or I can get you?_

* * *

6O's offer was certainly tempting. Your mind turning to the myriad of requests that wouldn't get your friend into trouble with Command. There was the video call you could ask her to arrange with 7D, or - No... on second thought, it was too much trouble. The Twins were adamant that you focus on your recovery. Any attempts at a distraction behind their backs would no doubt make them upset with you. Best to leave everything in their more than capable hands.

* * *

_Operator 31O - I'm fine for right now. But thank you for asking. You should really get back to work, 6O. _

_Operator 6O - Ok, talk to you later!_

* * *

Just as quickly as the YoRHa Chat appeared, it winked out of existence. Taking the interface you had been using with it. Leaving you alone in your dimly illuminated room. It wasn't something that bothered you. Quite the opposite, in fact. That conversation with 6O allowed an unseen weight to be lifted off of your mind. You felt like you could breath a little easier now.

Before you could dwell on why the Commander acted as she did to the Twins, an interface came to life in front of you. The screen showing the YoRHa logo before it was quickly replaced by flawless face of the Commander. Surprisingly, she looked…tired. Devoid of her normally calm and collected expression. In the back of your mind, you wondered what could have possibly happened to make her like this. It certainly wasn't 31O-b violating her orders. Infractions such as that, though rare, couldn't crack the Commanders composure so easily. "Is something wrong, Commander?" She flinched when you spoke. As if your words carried a sharp edge when you spoke. You raised an eyebrow in confusion.

The Commander shook her head after a few moments. Slipping into her calm and collected self so smoothly that you could believe she had done this a thousand times before. "Everything is fine, Number 31." This is the first time you heard her call you by your full designation. Hearing that, you didn't believe her. "I apologize for bothering you. But I feel that I should explain the recent incident this morning." You opened your mouth to tell her that it wasn't necessary, but she seemed to sense your intentions. Affixing you with a hard stare that somehow constricted your voice. Preventing you from speaking. "It's understandable that you are upset. However, know that this decision is something that I have been deliberating with Anemone and the Twins, Devola and Popola." The Commander didn't need to keep you from speaking with her gaze alone. Now, you were silent of your own volition. Waiting for the Commander to explain her piece. "31O-b is the perfect solution to ensure that no suspicions arise. With the recent intrusion, several safe guards were activated and the Bunker has been put on high alert. Everyone aboard will be more attentive. As a result, you will be recognized as a Human immediately if you were to run into anyone who is not already aware." The Commanders explanation made sense to you. Her words bringing to mind your meeting with her during your first day here on the Bunker.

* * *

_"What are you doing here? The Council forbade anyone from leaving the Colony." The Commander asked, looking at you with a concerned expression on her face while you stood out of place in the middle of her room. You weren't sure what to say to the woman. 'I just woke up here' didn't feel appropriate. Nor did not giving her an answer. But what could you say? You wracked your brain for answer. _

_This place is obviously a Military installation. Therefore, there is a war going on if this 'Council' is barring any travel from a Colony on the Moon. "I wanted to fight." You couldn't have sounded more unconvincing. But you needed to give her something. Not saying anything would look suspicious. You waited for the Commander to reprimand you for trying to lie to her. Demand you to explain yourself. But... she didn't say anything. Instead, she looked at you with an unreadable expression. No doubt contemplating your answer. _

_She crossed her arms. Letting out a barely audible exhale of air. "I'm not going to pretend to understand your mind. But you must understand that you can't be here. YoRHa was created by the Council to fight the Machines. The Bunker is no place for a Human." There was nothing but concern in the Commanders voice despite the neutrality that hung in the air around her. "I respect that you want to help end the war. However, I can't ignore the inherent danger to your safety here." This time, it was your turn to cross your arms. Slowly shifting your weight to your right leg as you peered at her from behind your veil. You weren't sure of what was going on. But you were here now. Going to the Colony despite all travel being suspended wasn't an option. The Commander lowered her arms with a sigh. "Very well-" You raised an eyebrow, surprised by her response, "-But it's imperative that you do exactly as I say. Do you understand, Number 31?" The Commader spoke in a firm voice. Commanding your undivided attention and filling you with a sense that she knew exactly what she was doing. You could only nod in affirmation. "You have already inserted yourself as an Operator within the Command and Control Division. It will be difficult, but you will need to convince the other Operators that you are a YoRHa. At least until I, and several others, can devise a way to safely live here on the Bunker."_

* * *

"I already told you-The knowledge that every living Human is at the Colony on the Moon is what allows everyone in YoRHa, and the Resistance, to carry out their mission. It's imperative that you pass as a legitimate Operator while you are here on the Bunker. If knowledge were to spread that you're a Human, I can't gaurantee your safety. Any number of problems could arise-which is unacceptable." So, this is what it feels like to be passively scolded by Command. You decided that you didn't like this feeling. Her tone bringing to mind the image of you standing in front of the principal after having been discovered cheating on a test. But this wasn't the principal you were standing in front of. You glanced off to your right, recalling her words just before you had returned to your station that day.

_"I'll instruct Number 6 to assist in the completion of your duties. The Type 31 Personality has always had compatibility issues with the Operator Model." The Commander assured, summoning a near transparent screen in front of her with a gesture of her hand. In the back of your mind you were thankful for that small piece of knowledg imparted to you by your new Commanding Officer. "Knowing that Humanity is safely out of harms way ensures that YoRHa operates at their full combat capabilities. That being said, I can't fully express the importance that you accurately play the part of Operator enough. If you have any questions then please consult the YoRHa Archives." _

Of course, the Commander knew what was best. You honestly wouldn't be surprised if she had ordered the creation of 31O-b the moment you left her room that day. "I understand. Thank you for explaining, Commander." You replied, nodding in approval. For a brief moment, you noticed a flicker of relief cross the Commanders expression. Disappearing before it could fully blossom.

"Unfortunately, this is all the time that I had. If anything happens then I will make sure to update you." The Commander spoke up, interrupting you before you could say anything else. Your veil hid the deep frown that firmly planted itself on your lips. To you surprise, the Commander allowed you a small smile. "It's nice to see that you are recovering, Number 31." You were utterly shocked into silence. Mouth agape while you stared at the blank screen after the Commander quickly ended the video call. That took you completely off-guard. The Commander, of all people, wasn't someone you had expected to say something like that. Claiming that you were 'recovering as expected' would be something more of her speed. Not... not what she just said.

* * *

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.8_

_[… Establishing Secure Connection …]_

_[… Secure Connection Established …]_

_[… Scanning Data Packets …]_

_Participating Units:_

_\- Error: User ID not found_

_\- Operator 31O_

_[Error]: Have you talked to Anemone yet?_

* * *

You blinked when you noticed the YoRHa Chat fill in the blank, transparent screen that floated in front of you. This 'A2' certainly is persistent. Calmly, you started to lay out your response. Frown on your lips becoming a near permanent feature on your face. However, you decided to not alert 21O or 6O. You wanted to do your own investigation by humoring this Mystery Android.

* * *

_Operator 31O: You have a terrible sense of time. Do you know that?_

_[Error]: ..._

_Operator 31O: To answer your question, I haven't._

_[Error]: ..._

_Operator 31O: If you won't say anything then I'm going to terminate this connection and alert security._

_[Error]: What can I do to make you believe me?_

_Operator 31O: Turn yourself in?_

_[Error]: Fuck no._

_Operator 31O: Here's an idea. Think about this from my perspective. You, someone I have never met, has illegally accessed YoRHa's Bunker Server. Made contact with me and then began outright ordering me to tell you that I'm a Human (which I'm not). Then claim that YoRHa couldn't possibly protect me - despite the fact that I'm on a space station - then accuse Command of lying to me._

_[Error]: I was not 'raving'._

_Operator 31O: Yes, you were, but that isn't important. What is important is if you are getting the point. You haven't done a single thing to make me that you don't have a wire or two crossed somewhere._

_[Error]: ..._

_Operator 31O: The only other way to get me to believe anything you say is if you turn yourself in or, at the very least, make contact with me using another method that doesn't involve breaking into the Bunker Servers._

_[… Error: User ID not found, has logged out ...]_

* * *

**A/N: **Any and all criticism is welcome. Next chapter will be up soon!


	10. Therapy with 6O, Part 1

**A/N: **You all know the deets - Copy/Pasted from my account on the Archive. Also, while I'm on that topic, I own nothing but this story. Don't really plan on making any money nor do I *insert more legal stuffs here*

Get ready for the beginning of all the 6O and You content that I've promised. As usual, sorry for any errors in advance.

* * *

Your head hurt. It wasn't the normal kind of pulsing headache that one would get from staring at a screen for too long or from having a migraine. This headache was by far more worse than any you had ever developed. It felt like your skull was a step away from imploding. Even though you hadn't done anything for the past day since your conversation with the Commander and A2. Devola and Popola had made themselves rather scarce. So, asking them to give you something for the headache would be pointless. Which left you with the only option of simply dealing with the headache. Forced to sit on the edge of your bed with your head held tightly between your gloved hands. It hurt to even look at anything. Eyes locked on a single point on the floor beneath your booted feet.

It concerned you that the Twins were no where to be found. Normally, they would have arrived the moment something changed or ask if you needed something the moment you felt any form of discomfort. Which struck you as more than a little odd. But one could easily justify it as their programming making them more than attentive to your as their pateint. You wondered if the Commander had ordered them detained for showing up in the Command and Control Center without permission. However, you discarded the thought quickly. Command wouldn't do something so rash. Especially when you are their current patient. She knew that the Twins are integral in ensuring that your recovery doesn't leave you with any long term problems. If they were detained, who would be sent if something happened to you? Someone more qualified than Devola and Popola? You could scarcely think of any adequate substitutes. Even YoRHa's bleeding edge technology and Healer Units couldn't hold a candle to Devola and Popola.

The soft chime of a YoRHa Chat springing to life grated against your ears. Eliciting a soft groan from your lips. Laced with annoyance and discomfort in equal measure. Entertaining someone at the moment wasn't very high on your list of tasks you felt like completing. In fact, it was at the very bottom. Minutes passed before you mustered up the willpower to glance up at the floating screen.

* * *

_YoRHa Virtual Chat V 6.7_

_[… YoRHa Uplink Established ...]_

_[… Security Protocols Engaged ...]_

_[… Encrypting Outgoing Data Packs ...]_

_Active Units:_

_\- Class A, Number 2_

_\- Operator 31O_

* * *

You pushed through the dull ache in your head to glance at the screen once more. Perplexed by the changed user interface and rather dated use of the militaristic display. This... didn't make sense. The version being used could only be described as _ancient_ by technology standards. It confused you that it would still be active. However, that confusion dissipated quickly when you noticed the other user in the chat - A2. You weren't privvy to the specs used by the decommisioned Attacker Models. The only way you could understand how she logged in via an outdated port would be with the help of a Pod. With shaky hands, you typed out a greeting. Hoping that she wouldn't take your dismissal of her as refusing to listen to anything she had to say yet again. In truth, you didn't want to deal with A2. But the fact that she just reached out to you using an obviously outdated method of communication proved that she had taken your words to heart. Re-initializing an old system was no small task. That said, the least you could do would be to hear her out for once. Dismissing her again would only make you look like your just being difficult at this point. However, you had a legitimate reason this time.

* * *

_Operator 31O: A2, please, I'm not in the mood to talk right now. Can we do this later? I can barely hear myself think right now._

_Class A, Number 2: Are you ok?_

_Operator 31O: No, I'm not. Can we please do this later? I appreciate that you contacted me without hacking the Server but I can't talk right now. My head really hurts. _

_Class A, Number 2: I'll keep it short._

_Class A, Number 2: I have the evidence that you wanted. It'll prove that I'm telling the truth. Have your Assigned Unit meet me, alone, at the Flooded City Ruins. Don't keep me waiting._

_[Connection Terminated]_

* * *

You resolved to dwell on A2's words after a bit of sleep. All you wanted was to alleviate your headache. When you woke up, you would try to get a hold of Command and speak with her about what you had just discussed with A2. Maybe you will get some straight answers. Anything is possible.

**Darkness...**

The first thing you noticed when you awoke was the YoRHa Chat alert. The dull glow that emanated from the semi-transparent screen forcing you to squint after you opened your eyes. An all too familiar stinging sensation momentarily burned your eyes. Making you pause until it had passed before pressing forward. It looked like it was from 31O-b. Shaking your head, you ignored the significantly lessened pounding in your head to the side. Gathering your bearings before summoning a holographic keyboard to type your response.

* * *

_YoRHa Virtual Chat Console V 9.8_

_[…Establishing Secure Connection…]_

_[…Secure Connection Established…]_

_[…Scanning Data Packets…]_

_Participating Units: _

_Operator 31O_

_Operator 31O-b_

_Operator 31O: Is something wrong? Do you know how early it is?_

_Operator 31O-b: Can we talk?_

_Operator 31O: Why?_

_Operator 31O-b: __I want to apologize about violating protocol and disturbing you. The Commander told me about what happened to you and that arriving unannounced caused a heavy setback in your recovery. I'm really sorry for getting in the way of your recovery._

Ok this is going to go south pretty quickly if she continued that line of thinking. It was pretty clear that she felt you resented her. But, if you were being honest with yourself, you had to admit that her presence unsettled you. That said, you couldn't blame her for merely existing. Doing so would be ridiculous. The Commander had ordered her creation so that you wouldn't have to worry about your work as an Operator while recovering. You needed to say something. Allowing her to think that you resented her wasn't something you could allow on good conscience.

_Operator 31O: hey don't say things like that, ok? _

_Operator 31O: Yes, I was very shocked to see you. But I don't hate you. There's a lot on my mind right now and I wasn't at my best to handle something as surprising as seeing a near perfect duplicate of me when I did. _

_Operator 31O-b: So… You don't hate me?_

_Operator 31O: No, I don't. But next time, please let me know ahead of time if you want to come visit. _

_[… Operator 31O-b has disconnected from the Chat ...]_

* * *

You felt 31O-b disconnecting all of a sudden was a bit rude. Such an action wasn't entirely different from just brushing past someone in public and not bothering to apologize. However, you didn't pay it much mind. It was pretty early-almost 4:30 according to the time stamp on the interface. That said, she no doubt went into a forced Rest Mode. Which would automatically log her out while her body shut down to allow her Black Box time to generate energy.

But... if 31O-b had gone into forced Rest Mode, that meant you needed to go to your station. Allowing 7D to continue her mission without the aid of an Operator is unacceptable. You let out a quiet sigh at the realization. It probably won't hurt to go and work for a few hours. At least until 21O arrived. She would know who to ask to fill in for you.

It didn't take long to shower and get dressed into a fresh uniform. Once you had finished pulling your gloves on and adjusted your detached sleeve, you stepped out of your room. Turning left and followed the curved hallway to the elevator. When the doors of the elevator slid shut behind you and the elevator began to descend, you adjusted your veil. Glancing at the steadily decreasing number. In total there were at least forty levels of the Bunker, not counting the hangar and Android production facility. Given the fact that you were stationed within the Field Combatant Division, working as an Operator assigned to a D Unit, you were only privy to a small portion of everything that the Bunker had to offer. Which, of course, mostly entailed the Bunker's defenses and key points to send 7D to in the event the Machines attempted to launch an assault on the Bunker itself.

The doors to the small elevator slowly opened with a hiss. Automatically, you started to step off but a voice made you pause. "31O? What are you doing at this hour?" It was 2B. The Battler stood just a few feet away to your right. Obscured gaze seemingly locked onto you. Her head tilted to the left ever so slightly and her arms crossed. Truthfully, you could ask the same of her. According to the report you read, 2B was supposed to be down on Earth.

You turned to face her as the elevator door slid shut. Slowly mulling over what you could say to her in response. "I decided to go for a walk. Am I not allowed to do that?" You folded your arms and shifted your weight to your left leg. The response may have been a bit defensive but something about 2B made you feel on edge. Her demeanor was... different. Of all the Androids within YoRHa, 2B didn't strike you as the type to just aimlessly walk around the Bunker. Let alone disobey orders and return to the Bunker. "You don't strike me as the type to walk around the Bunker at night. What are _you _doing at this hour?" You asked raising an eyebrow while staring at her intently. 2B's mouth formed into the ever-present straight line that you always saw her with. It must be a quirk of hers. However, the possibility existed that she was frowning.

"You should go back to your quarters. The Resistance Units sent to assist with your recovery from your injuries will be looking for you." You watched her disappear down the hallway after she spoke. It bothered you that 2B didn't stay with you to ensure that you did go back to your room. In the back of your mind, you wondered if something had happened. But you shook your head. Making a mental note to tell 6O about your encounter with 2B. There wasn't any point in dwelling on matters well beyond your control. Especially when it involved another Operators Assigned Unit. With that thought in mind, you nodded to yourself in satisfaction before beginning the short walk to the Command and Control Center.

The Command Center was quiet as you descended the steps to the second floor where you station sat. 21O was already at her console, working. So were three other Operators. All of them completely engrossed in their work. Surprisingly, you couldn't see the Commander on the ground floor. Normally she would already be down there issuing orders to the Operators working at the base of the floor to ceiling monitor. You booted up your console and leaned back into your chair. Waiting for the screen to finish loading all of the necessary displays. Fortunately, most of the reports that needed to be filed were merely post-action reports from 7D's recent deployments. All of which took the better part of two hours to file. During that time, the Commander Center steadily became livelier. Your fellow Operators preparing for another arduous day of data analysis or filing.

With the last of the reports filed you clasped your glove hands together before raising them above your head. Stretching both your back and arms. Letting out a quiet sigh when the tension within your back slowly dissipated. The seat of your station wasn't exactly the best choice for use when working. It was almost as if it had been designed to ensure that none of the Operators ever had a chance to be distracted from getting comfortable. Just as you lowered your arms you heard a peculiar sound - a small sniffle. You blinked and surveyed your surroundings. Curious as to the source of the noise. Was… someone crying? The other Operators were quietly working but none looked to be upset. Every single one of them focused intently on the screen in front of them. Again, the sound reached your ears. Only far more distinct this time. Leaning ever so slightly forward, you discovered the source. It was 6O.

Upon closer inspection you noticed that she was hunched over her console. Elbows propped up on her console with her face in her hands. The sight alone sparked a fair amount of worry. 6O being upset is completely unheard of. In fact, such a thought was, up till now, completely unfathomable to you. You were starting to piece things together now. The encounter with 2B earlier and 6O being upset could only mean one thing. They must have had some kind of argument. Which, honestly, wasn't that hard to imagine. They're polar opposites. It's no wonder that they would inevitably get into some kind of disagreement.

After quickly ensuring that there were no additional reports to file, you quickly stood. It's time to exercise damage control and cheer up 6O. "O-Oh, hey 31O… c-can I help you?" 6O asked as you neared her console and tapped her on the shoulder. A frown set on your lips when you noticed her somewhat puffy eyes. The argument must have been pretty bad.

"Come with me." You replied in a low voice. Gently taking her hand in yours and pulling her from her console. 6O's meek protests fell on deaf ears while you walked down the hallway with a determined stride. Disregarding the strange looks that passing YoRHa cast in your direction while you lead her to her room. Quietly noting each designation painted in white and black next to each door until you finally spotted 6O's room. As you slowed to a stop, you turned to face your captive. Pushing aside your relief that you didn't have to travel far while the blond-haired Operator unlocked the door to her room.

It came as no small surprise to you that 6O's room is well decorated. There were carefully cut-out pictures of various locations taped to the wall opposite of her bed. On the console nestled in the corner next to the head of her bed, you noticed small, poorly folded, Origami figurines scattered about the surface of her terminal. Instead of the standard issue blanket that every bed on the Bunker seemed to have, 6O had replaced it with a quilted blanket. A mixture of various colored squares decorating the large piece of cloth. Providing a striking contrast to the grey atmosphere in the air. 6O didn't wait for you to step inside. Quietly stepping by you and into her room. Providing a dampened atmosphere to the colorful room that lay spread out before you.

She carelessly tossed her veil onto her console before gracelessly dropping onto her bed. Wordlessly, you mimicked her. Setting your own veil next to hers before sitting next to the defeated Operator. You've never seen her like this before. Making you wonder if it would be ok to make an attempt to pry into the details of her apparent altercation with 2B. "Hey… what happened?" You asked gently when 6O sniffled and wiped her eyes again. Lower lip quivering while she kept her eyes downcast.

"Th-There was this Operator I kind of liked… b-but when I asked her out..." Oh, there was no fight with 2B; She was turned down. You frowned, mulling over what you could say. Unfortunately, you came up empty. This must be one of those moments where you probably shouldn't say anything. You slowly rubbed her back in a reassuring manner. "S-She said such horrible things to me!" She began to wail loudly before burying her face in her gloved hands. The distraught Operator blubbered other bits and pieces of the ordeal. But, try as you might, you couldn't dissect much of anything that she wailed. Only small bits and pieces. From what you were able to decipher, it appeared that the Operator she asked out was 8O. You remembered her from when 6O invited you to YoRHa Chat with seemingly half the Operators on the Bunker. When 6O asked 8O out, she evidently reacted in the complete opposite way that 6O had anticipated. Immediately calling her all sorts of derogatory names before telling 6O off in an equally aweful way. Minutes passed before something suddenly seemed to click in the blonde's head. After wiping her eyes, she looked up at you, "Your - I mean... are you, ehm…" 6O slowly trailed off. Delicate brow furrowed while she seemed to be searching for the right words. "You aren't... the 'other' 31O, are you?" You couldn't help but smile at the innocent question. That, of all things, is what she is worried about right now? You shook your head in reply. If it made her feel a little better, then you were more than happy to entertain 6O's off-topic question.

6O remained silent while she turned away from you. Wide green eyes disappearing from your sight while she looked at anything but you. Slowly, something visibly dawned on her. The Operator went completely rigid. Stiffly, she started to inch away from you. Almost forcing herself to do so while leaning forward towards her veil. The black steel and fabric, however, just out of her reach. "6O, you don't have to follow protocol when it's just the two of us. We're friends, aren't we?" 6O paused at your words. Gloved hand slowly closing into a small fist before gradually relaxing. When she looked at you, it was difficult to discern what was going through her head. Pensive expression completely unreadable.

You heard her sigh quietly. Something unintelligible mumbled under her breath before straightening she straightened. Much like someone who was weighing their options and debating on if they should leave or stay. 6O lightly bit her lower lip, glancing everywhere but at you. Clearly, she had never expected to be in this situation with you. However, that moment was short lived. She looked up and pointed an accusatory finger at you, "Wait... what are you doing out of your room? You're supposed to be resting!" 6O said with a tone laden with what felt like disappointment. But you weren't fooled. You could tell that she was genuinely trying to hide her smile.

An idea struck you. The metaphorical lightbulb going off as you allowed a small smirk to play across your lips. Maybe this is what she really needs. A distraction from her current troubles. It'd definitely help her. So, maybe you'll tease her for a bit. This will be _fun_.

* * *

**A/N: **Any and all criticism is

_WARNING: ILLEGAL ACCESS DETECTED._

_WARNING: ILLEGAL ACCESS DETECTED._

_ALERT: Firewall breach detected. Contact YoRHa System Administrator immediately._

_Error - Unable to contact YoRHa System Administrator. _

_Sensitive data at risk! _

_…_

_…_

_Alert: New data detected. _


	11. First combat mission? Critical failure

**A/N: **Sorry for any errors in advance. Don't own anything except this story, etc. etc. etc.

Enjoy.

* * *

"31O-b went into forced rest mode while speaking with me. Since I wasn't busy, I decided that I would take her place. At least until 21O showed up that is." You replied, raising both hands in a mock show of defense. The gesture, unsurprisingly, did little to re-inforce your defense. The blonde pushed herself off the bed and stood in front of you. Placing both hands on her hips while fixing you with a scrutinizing gaze.

A moment passed before 6O shook her head briefly. The corners of her mouth turned upwards into the beginning of a smile. "It's nice of you to do something like that. But you'll get into a lot of trouble. You know that you can't be doing any work for the time being. Command will totally yell at you if she caught you right now." Any thought of teasing 6O was dashed from your mind upon hearing her words. The tone in the Operator's voice, though carrying a hint of amusement, was rather serious. Far more so than what you would expect to come from her. Furthermore, 6O's posture was anything but relaxed while she stood in front of you. As if trying to ensure that nothing visible was wrong with you while she stared. "I appreciate that you wanted to make sure I was ok. But this is really crossing a line! If you don't-" 6O paused mid-sentence. Interrupted by a chime that rang out from the console mounted into the wall next to the bed.

You watched the Operator frown before turning to face the console. Almost gliding into the chair when she approached. After moving aside your veil and gloves, she began typing with the same speed you've heard every other Operator use. Given your suspicion that it may have to do with 2B, you didn't say anything. Patiently waiting while she typed away at the keyboard. Minutes passed by agonizingly slowly. Initially, you were content to remain quiet. But what you had expected to be a quick check of 2B's status had become an unbearable period of silence. Just as you were about to speak up, you noticed 6O shift. Much like one would do to get comfortable. "Is something wrong?" You finally asked, raising to your feet and stepping closer to get a look at her screen. There was a YoRHa Chat displayed on the semi-opaque surface of her screen. Unfortunately, before you were able to get a good look, 6O immediately closed it. Somehow managing to spin around to face you without disturbing the air around her.

"It's nothing!" She spoke a little too quickly. Prompting you to raise an eyebrow with a skeptical expression. "Really... it's just a project that I'm working on with 21O. She's really mad because I... well..." 6O trailed off and looked back at the screen of her console. The faint reflection of 6O on the white steel surface potraying a barely visible frown. "I forgot to forward her some critical data." 6O shook her head, muttering something barely audible under her breath. "Anyway, it's not important. I'll take care of it later." She added with a tone of finality. Which made you wonder if maybe she had expected this to happen.

However, you weren't entirely convinced. This project 6O spoke about must be very important. Especially if this apparent set back was enough to derail her train of thought completely. "Maybe we should get back to work. Since 2B isn't deployed, you could use this time to get your work done. Perhaps I could give you a hand?" 6O shook her head in response while putting her veil and gloves back on. Tugging the cuff of each leather glove until her nails were beginning to become barely visible. The leather of the gloves straining to contain her hands under the force she used.

"I appreciate the offer. But we have it covered. Meanwhile, you should really be focusing on making sure 7D doesn't get herself hurt while on Earth." You couldn't help but notice that 6O made a very valid point. It's hard enough as is just making sure that 7D received the information she needed when she needed it. Adding to that workload wouldn't help if you were struggling with what you already had. "Now, here, you should get these on so we can get back." The blonde Operator handed you your gloves and veil before striding over to the door. Casting a sidelong glance back at you. It was faint, but you were certain that 6O was smiling. The small shift of her veil and the shine in her eyes were all too obvious.

**Bunker Command and Control room**

No sooner had you sat down at your console did the holographic screen light up. Forcing you to squint while your eyes adjusted to the harsh contrast between a bright screen and dark atmosphere. You glanced at your surroundings. Hoping to alleviate your strained sight and ensuring that no one seemed to miss you and 6O. Thankfully, however, those concerns seemed to be unfounded. Your fellow Operators were either hard at work at their stations or debriefing their Assigned Unit. When you turned to look down at your console, you frowned. The relief that you previously felt quickly dissolved when you read 21O's statement.

* * *

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.8_

_[… Establishing Secure Connection …]_

_[… Secure Connection Established …]_

_[… Scanning Data Packets …]_

_Participating Units:_

_\- Operator 21O_

_\- Operator 31O_

_Operator 21O: It's nice to see you back at your station. _

_Operator 31O: Hey, it's not what you think. 6O just needed some help working through being rejected. That's all. Period. _

_Operator 21O: Please take care of 6O._

You reread 21O's response once then twice. Not entirely sure you had read it correctly in the first place. It was completely unlike 21O, the literal incarnation of: by the book, had just asked you to take care of 6O. A quick glance at 21O - eyes no doubt shining with interest - confirmed your suspicion. The ever-attentive Operator kept her gaze glued to her screen.

_Operator 21O: 6O may be... overtly o__verly energetic in her displays of affection. But I worry about her all the same. She is a good Operator. Contrary to popular belief, I want what is best for her._

* * *

If given the chance, you knew that 21O would make a fantastic mother. The singular statement she just gave only further compounded your observation. 21O may seem like a stone cold Operator. But underneath that, you knew there was a person who genuinely did care. Even if she had a hard time showing it. Which is why you made a point to remember this. Filing it away in your thoughts with the many other small moments where 21O let her true self peek out from her hard shell. You allowed yourself a small smile at the thought. Dismissing the YoRHa Chat when an alert chimed from your console. Preceded by a new window opening on the right side of your screen. Glancing at it, you read its contents.

* * *

_Alert: Operator 88O has requested a data transfer. Message attached to transfer request. _

_Attached Message: Please send me everything 7D has on the upgraded Bipeds that attacked Outpost Epsilon. 62O and I need it to see if there's a connection between that group and one that was encountered last week._

* * *

Whether it was out of habit or not you couldn't say. But your smile from earlier faded. Quickly replaced by a frown as you read then reread the attached message. It didn't make sense to you that 88O would need data acquired by 7D. Given that 88O works down on the bottom floor in front of the Commander, you assumed that she directly handled troop deployment. Not basic data that is primarily handled by anyone _not _working alongside Command. You calmly opened a YoRHa Chat and invited 88O.

* * *

_YoRHa Chat V 9.8_

_For the Glory of Mankind_

_[… Establishing Secure Connection ...]_

_[… Secure Connection Established ...]_

_[… Scanning Data Packets ...]_

_Participating Units:_

_\- Operator 31O_

_\- Operator 88O_

_Operator 88O: Hey!_

_Operator 31O: Why do you need data from my assigned unit?_

_Operator 88O: I already told you in my attached message._

_Operator 31O: Yeah, you did, but that doesn't make any sense. Don't you handle troop movement alongside the Commander?_

_Operator 88O: Yup._

_Operator 31O: So, wouldn't the anaylsis of data regarding specific Machines be handled by someone else? Preferably somebody who doesn't handle the deployment of YoRHa forces?_

_Operator 88O: Yup._

_Operator 31O: Then why do you need the data?_

_Operator 88O: Because I really, really, need it._

_Operator 31O: Will you please enlighten me then?_

_Operator 88O: It's not important. Can you please send me the data? Like... right now?_

_Operator 31O: ..._

_Operator 88O: :)_

_Operator 31O: You haven't been doing any work since you've started your shift, have you?_

_Operator 88O: Please help me. I don't want to get shot into space again._

_Operator 31O: ..._

_Operator 88O: I'm begging you! Command won't even yell at me. She'll just throw me into an airlock then leave me there!_

_Operator 31O: That's certainly better than getting ejected from an airlock._

_Operator 88O: Easy for you to say! You've never been threatened to be shot into space before! _

_Operator 31O: ... Why am I listening to you beg me to be bailed out?_

_Operator 88O: You can't be blamed for not understanding. But it's like Command finds some kind of pleasure in tormenting me. She won't even tell when she'll do it. Do you have any idea how stressfull it is sitting there knowing it's gonna happen but not when?!__ I might as well eject myself into space now and save her the trouble!_

* * *

88O would be the death of you for sure at this rate. That said, you weren't entirely certain you would be able to even bail her out in the first place. With a heavy sigh, you downsized the chat then initiated a video call with 7D. Minutes passed before the 3D YoRHa insignia was replaced by the familiar face of 7D. Your assigned unit stared at you with a blank expression. Her surroundings just as devoid of any sort of features save for faded concrete. After a moment of uneasy silence, you gathered your bearings and quietly prepared a blank report to fill out. "Operator 31O to 7D. It is time for your regularly scheduled contact." You stated in a professional tone. Typing down your initial observations of 7D and her surroundings.

"The Machines launched a counter attack on Outpost Epsilon. Units 2B, 53B, and 9S have been killed in action." You paused halfway through 7D's response. Quickly glancing at your assigned unit before resuming your task. A stray thought drifted across your mind - why were 21O and 6O at their stations? If a YoRHa Unit was killed in action, would their assigned Operators be relieved of duty until reactivated? You shook your head. That was a ridiculous question. Naturally, they wouldn't be relieved of duty. There was still other work to be done. Such as data management or monitoring Machine movement, among other things. Typical activities that fell to every Operator who worked within the Command and Control room.

With that in mind, it occurred to you that 88O didn't need any of the data acquired by 7D. Why would she when she's already on the mission itself? You recalled the report you had read about 7D's deployment-88O was on the list of participating Operators for the mission. "Understood, please hold position and await further orders. Operator 31O, out." You disconnected the video call then filed your report. There wasn't much you could really add since the mission was still on-going. If 7D had been on a solo mission, you would have had a lot more to add. Which was a small blessing given that you wanted to confront 88O in person. Once you had closed the file and added it to the upload que, you prepared to shutdown your station. A long list of things you could berate 88O for beginning to formulate as you did.

Unfortunately, that list quickly came to a halt. Your attention quickly diverted to a new window which opened on your screen. The first thing you noticed was that the contents displayed a YoRHa Chat. Second was the participants - The Operators who's assigned unit's were 7D's current squad. You surmised that they added you as a mere courtesy. However, upon closer inspection of the conversation, you frowned. The notion of confronting 88O pushed to the back of your mind as you adjusted yourself to a more comfortable position before preparing a response.

* * *

_YoRHa Chat V 9.7_

_[… Establishing Secure Connection ...]_

_[… Initiating Security Encryption Protocol ...]_

_[… Secure Connection Established ...]_

_[… Encryption Protocols Enabled ...]_

_Participating Operators:_

_\- Operator 76O_

_\- Operator 75O_

_\- Operator 56O_

_\- Operator 31O_

_Emerald Squadron Operations Chat. _

_YoRHa, for the Glory of Mankind._

_Operator 75O: What do we do? 53B has been killed. The only combat unit is a Defender. We can't continue the mission._

_Operator 76O: True, but a Defender can hold their own. Even if it means detonating their Black Box. They're just as good as a Battler. _

_Operator 56O: There is no way we can continue. The mission is scrubbed. _

_Operator 76O: We can't just give up that outpost. If we lose Outpost Epsilon, who knows how many in the Resistance will get killed if we abandon the mission._

_Operator 56O: So... we're just going to ignore the fact that the only combat unit is a DEFENDER?_

_Operator 75O: Are we seriously debating this? The squad currently consists of a Scanner, a Healer, and a Defender. There's no way they can hold that outpost for more than a day. _

_Operator 76O: More the reason to bring her Operator in and get her take on this._

_Operator 56O: Sure, sure, let's have the new girl run a critical op despite being in Maintenance for almost the whole time that she's been active. What can possibly go wrong?_

_Operator 76O: Shut up, right now._

_Operator 56O: Don't act like it's not true. She shouldn't even be on this mission and you know it. There's no way that I'm going to allow my assigned unit to be potentially killed based on a 4% chance of success. _

_Operator 31O: What the hell is going on?_

_Operator 56O: Debating on why you're even on the mission. Care to join?_

_Operator 76O: Back off, 56O. Need I remind you that the two of you are not even three years old yet? It's a proven fact that everyone struggles in their initial years after activation. Of course, you already know that since you still need help with basic data archival work._

_Operator 56O: Fine._

_Operator 31O: Again, what is going on? Why wasn't I added to the chat sooner?_

_Operator 76O: I'm really sorry, 31O. We agreed to leave you out since you're still new to this. But 2B was killed and 7D is the only combat ready Unit on the mission. _

_Operator 31O: I kind of figured seeing as how I ran into 2B earlier this morning._

_Operator 76O: 7D is your assigned unit. Do you think she can handle taking the brunt of any counterattacks until the Resistance arrives?_

_Operator 31O: Well... everyone seems dead set on her not being able to do her job. So, why are you asking me anyway?_

_Operator 76O: Your assigned unit was appointed as acting Captain. We can't do anything unless we can all come to a consensus. _

_Operator 31O: And just who was it that made that decision?_

_Operator 56O: Command did._

_Operator 75O: The Commander._

_Operator 76O: The Commander._

_Operator 31O: Oh._

* * *

It took all of your willpower to keep yourself from freaking out. You've just been told that your in command and you had absolutely no idea what to do. 56O and 75O were right - you weren't ready for this. You felt sick to your stomach. This was almost too much for you to handle. The Machines were strong enough to kill two Battlers and a Scanner. What chance did the rest of the squad have against a force powerful enough to do that? You had to slowly put your hands in your lap. Then put one over the other to hide the fact that they were trembling. What could you do? Command would be furious if you chose to abandon the mission. Even more so if you tried to get them to hold the Outpost. If the Machines launched another counter attack, everyone would get killed. "Oh god... what do I do?" You whisper, turning your gaze to the keyboard in front of you. The trembling in your hands began to spread to the rest of your body. Fear and anxiety beginning to slowly consume your thoughts. Making it nigh impossible to even hear yourself think.

_[… YoRHa Commander has entered the chat ...]_

When the chime of the notification reached your ears, you almost didn't fully register who it had been that entered the chat. Prompting you to glance a second time at the name. After it clicked in your head, you immediately straightened. Any sense of despair or anxiety you felt now completely gone. As if the feelings had never been there in the first place.

* * *

_YoRHa CMDR: Report._

_Operator 76O: Ma'am, there have been confirmed YoRHa casualties. Unit's 53B, 2B, and 9S were killed. As per protocol, 7D has been field promoted to Captain. At present, the squad is standing by and awaiting orders. _

_YoRHa CMDR: Number 31._

_Operator 31O: Yes, ma'am?_

_YoRHa CMDR: The outpost will critical for future operations. Therefore, you are to transfer your assigned unit to Number 21 immediately. Your far too inexperienced to be allowed control of the mission. Am I understood?_

_Operator 31O: Understood. _

_YoRHa CMDR: Number 6 will accompany you to my quarters once you've transferred your assigned unit to Number 21._

_[… Operator 31O has been removed from the chat ...]_

* * *

**A/N: **Really wish the site would allow double spacing. Any who, please leave a review letting me know what you think. Any criticism is greatly appreciated! :D

Oh, by the way, I'll hopefully be getting the next chapter up sometime next week. This chapter officially marks the end of your wait for all my shameless android handholding ;)


	12. Warning: UserID 31O-Opal not found

**A/N: **Cut this short because something is going on. Not sure why but the archive is displaying the chapter with huge gaps between each paragraph. Not sure what is going on so I broke this chapter into two parts. Please let me know if you are seeing the same huge gaps between each paragraph.

As with all things - I own nothing. Sorry in advance for any errors I may have missed.

* * *

Transferring 7D over to 21O had been nothing short of a complete and utter trial. The D Unit assigned to your supervision asking no end of questions about why the sudden transfer needed to be done. Thankfully, she did calm down once you assured that it had to do with meeting the Commander for an unrelated matter. Now, you were walking down a slowly curving hallway with 6O. Your fellow Operator making casual conversation to liven the atmosphere. "Really, we should totally get you down to R&D so that we can get your horoscope done!" 6O proclaimed while side stepping in one smooth movement to allow a passing Operator some space. You could tell that 6O could barely contain herself at the thought. There was almost a skip in her step as the two of you arrived at an elevator. "Do you think we could - oh, right, we probably don't have time." The excitement in her voice dampened at her realization. There was no doubt in your mind that she probably wanted to have your horoscope done before seeing the Commander. "We'll just have to do it later." 6O added with finality after turning to face you. Both hands behind her back while peering at you from behind her veil.

You felt like you weren't even allowed to have a say in such an endeavor. The way she spoke just gave you the sense that it didn't matter even if you did say anything. "To be honest, I'm not sure I like the idea of having my fortune told." You commented while folding your arms. The thought of fortune telling in general didn't appeal to you all that much. Such notions were ridiculous in nature. No matter how they were painted. "But I suppose that it wouldn't hurt to have it read every now and again." You added when you stepped into the elevator after the doors slid open. Glancing at 6O who remained oddly silent about your comment.

If you were being entirely honest, you expected that 6O would launch into a long series of questions about your remark. Especially given her initial enthusiasm about her proposal. "Well..." 6O spoke in a disappointed tone while leaning against the wall. Sounding much like a child who had just been told they were in trouble and would be grounded. "If it doesn't mean that much to you then-" She began, speaking slowly. As if unsure of what to say.

"Maybe we could go if the twins give their approval?" There was a pause when you interrupted 6O. She looked at you with surprise when your words dawned on her. Both her eyes gradually widening. You mirrored her and leaned against the wall. A smirk hidden by your veil while you watched her. It was a certainty that, had your previous statement demolished any plans she had made, your quick save mended her disappointment. Prompting the woman to start pondering over even further plans. "However, we should wait and see what the Commander wanted to speak to us about." You added as the doors slid open. Allowing the two of you to step out into the hallway.

There were many things that you didn't expect to see when you walked into the Commander's room. The most prominent of which was the new face standing next to the Commander herself. At first glance, you could immediately tell that, much like Devola and Popola, they're a part of the Resistance. Their green cloak with gold accents, faded white tunic, and beige pants had obviously seen long years of use. Although you were mildly surprised that her boots seemed almost new. However, you surmised that she most likely had replaced her old pair. "You wished to speak with me, Commander?" Your gaze flicked back to the Commander as you spoke. However, it wasn't until you had spoken that you realized your words went completely unheard. Lost amongst the tension and hyper-charged atmosphere.

"I told you that coming the Bunker right now wasn't a good idea, Anemone! Had I not intervened when I did, your shuttle would have been shot down!" The Commander spoke in an angry tone. Her normally calm visage threatening to dissolve as she all but glared at the Resistance woman she called Anemone. You looked to the Commander then to Devola and Popola. Curious as to what the duo felt. But the twins simply shook their head. Giving you the impression to stay out of the argument. Whatver the cause was, you imagined that it evidently had to do with you. Two Resistance Units on the Bunker was one thing. Having an uninvited third is another.

You took an unsteady but quiet step back. Ignoring the look that 6O no doubt gave you when you took hold of her forearm. The fact that neither Anemone nor the Commander didn't notice your arrival was nothing short of a miracle. If 6O spoke up then the disagreement would probably get worse. You weren't sure how Anemone would react. But the Commander would definitely yell at 6O. Of that, you were certain. You just hoped that 6O would take the unspoken hint and not say anything. "Damnit Commander... we've been at this for weeks!" Anemone retaliated with both hands on her hips, "When you suddenly asked for Devola and Popola to come up here, I didn't say anything. But now I need answers. You've doubled your deployments in the City and the Resistance just doesn't have the resources to accommodate everyone. What are you not telling me?" Anemone's explanation surprised you. Did Command not tell her about you? Your eyes narrowed and you looked to the Commander expectantly. This wasn't something that you could ignore. Not when you had been inclined to believe that the Resistance had been told about you.

That alleged YoRHa, A2, suddenly came to mind. She had told you that Command wasn't telling you everything; That she was lying to you. What if - You dismissed that line of thinking. No, you wouldn't jump to conclusions. The Commander had been put on the spot. All you needed to do was wait for her to explain herself. "We found a Human." You couldn't help but notice Anemone's jaw drop at the revelation. Any suspicion or doubt that Anemone felt visibly drained with the color in her face. "She was discovered here on the Bunker two months ago and has been working alongside the Operators stationed here since." The Commander must have noticed when Anemone took notice of you 6O's presence.

"You asked us to see you, Commander?" There was a deafening silence after you spoke. Your formal tone doing little to hold up under the intense weight of the atmosphere in the room. Anemone didn't seem to register that you spoke at all. Instead simply staring at you intently. Whatever she was thinking, you weren't sure. But it was clear that she was studying you. Maybe trying to discern if the Commander had been lying. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Number 31. But you can call me 31O." You said warmly. Removing your veil and stepping towards Anemone with a gloved hand outstretched. A smile on your face.

When you introduced yourself, you noticed that Anemone glanced slightly to her left. In the direction of the Commander before returning back to you. "It's good to meet you, ma'am." The response seemed rather odd. Upon first impression, you didn't have Anemone pinned as the formal type. But this wasn't the first time that you figured wrong about someone. When you released her hand, there was a brief pause where Anemone didn't let go of you. It took a second of pulling back for her to register that the handshake was now over. "I'm the leader of the local Resistance down on Earth. If there's anything at all that you need, please don't hesitate to ask." Anemone explained while taking a step back. Both her hands hanging loosely by her sides.

* * *

**A/N: **Question: What's going on? Answ-

ALERT: /FIREWALL BREACH - SECTOR [ERROR: CLASSIFIED LEVEL BLACK]  
ALERT: /FIREWALL BREACH - SECTOR [ERROR: CLASSIFIED LEVEL BLACK]  
ALERT: /FIREWALL BREACH - SECTOR [ERROR: CLASSIFIED LEVEL BLACK]

WARNING: PROJECT OPAL AT RISK!  
/INITIATING SYSTEM TRACE  
SYSTEM TRACE: [ERROR: LOCATION CLASSIFIED LEVEL BLACK]

ALERT: /PROJECT OPAL PERSONNEL FILE DOWNLOADED

WARNING: PROJECT OPAL AT RISK!

/YORHA CDR WHITE NOTIFIED


	13. Biscuits and Androids

**A/N: **Revision of everything: Done

Shameless Android Biscuit sharing: In progress...

As with all things - I own nothing. Sorry in advance for any errors I may have missed.

* * *

A strangled gasp tore from your lips as you shot upright. One would think that after being woken up from a nightmare in such a way so many times, you'd get used to it. But that wasn't the case. You still surveyed your surroundings with wide eyes. Still took a moment to calm your rapidly beating heart and allow your breathing to slow. After you were certain that you were still alone in your room, you pulled the blankets aside. The air felt cold against your sweat drenched skin. Somehow amplifying the chill despite wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

As you walked across the room to the bathroom, you tried to cling to the rapidly fading memory of your nightmare. Mulling over the horribly mangled and twisted recollections while you undressed and stepped into the shower. But, try as you might, the recollections became gradually more fleeting. Nothing but mere indiscernible echoes by the time the water finally became tolerably warm. With a defeated sigh, you gave up. It was pointless to even try if you could barely remember the nightmare. However, it could be a small blessing. Remembering a nightmare could inevitably lead to having trouble sleeping. After a small nod of finality, you turned your thoughts to yesterday.

Meeting the leader of the Resistance, Anemone, was a nice change of pace for once. Brief it may have been, you enjoyed it. She didn't speak much and left shortly after you introduced yourself. But you didn't hold it against her. Running the local Resistance is no doubt a busy job. The fact that she was even able to set aside time to come up to the Bunker is something of a small miracle, you supposed.

No sooner after that thought did you recall the Commanders directive to you after Anemone left. "_Until Devola and Popola officially declare that you are not in danger of hurting yourself, I'm afraid that you are forbidden from leaving your room unless accompanied by myself or the twins. This is non-negotiable._" The Commander's words echoed through your head while you allowed the water to soak your hair. You didn't like that Command had given such an order. But you couldn't argue you with her. Especially when not only did Devola and Popola voice their approval, but so did 6O. Even if you tried it would have been pointless. It left you with a bad taste in your mouth that you weren't allowed to have any say on the matter. Devola and Popola were an exception since the Medical Field was their forte. However, the Commander wasn't. You shook your head. Sending water cascading every which way. Was it too much to ask for something - _anything _work related to be given to you? Something that you could distract yourself with? Faint memories flashed across the forefront of your mind. The smell of ash and smoke begin to pollute your senses. You shook your head again and pushed the memories away. Were it up to -

The sound of knocking on the door to the bathroom rang through the air. Harshly interrupting your thoughts and causing you to glance behind you. Unfortunately, the fogged glass made it impossible to clearly see the door. "Hey, 31O! Are you in there?" At the sound of 6O's voice, a smile came to your lips. It was an unexpectedly pleasant surprise to learn that she came to visit. There was another voice that spoke up after 6O. But you couldn't discern what they were saying over the sound of the hiss of steam and water pounding on your head and the floor. "Oh don't worry so much, 2B! I'm just letting her know that we're here." You raised an eyebrow in mild confusion. Why would 6O be here with 2B? You shook your head. Wondering what she was planning as you finished up your shower.

"I'll be just a minute!" You called out when you shut the water off. Quickly drying yourself as best you could before slowly getting dressed. It sounded like 6O hadn't heard you. Her muffled voice along with 2B's drifted through the sleek metal door. You didn't catch everything, but... were they arguing? 6O's rapid fire responses were all too obvious. Quick yet to the point. Befitting of an Operator of YoRHa. However, nothing couldn't be made concrete when you were largely going off the sounds of 6O.

"_Don't worry so much 2B! We're just going to be spending the day with her. That's all!_" Was all you could make out from the muffled conversation. It annoyed you that, for once, YoRHa's above and beyond work ethic to make good hardware worked against you in this moment. But you settled for simply questioning the both of them extensively once you finished getting dressed. That said, you let out a low grunt as you worked the zipper of your jumpsuit. With a little force you managed to get the zipper free and finish zipping it up.

Whatever conversation they were having, it ceased the moment the door opened upon your approach. Both 6O and 2B looked at you. Their previous conversation completely forgotten as you crossed the room and sat on the edge of your bed. "Good morning, I'm surprised that the two of you came to visit me. Is something the matter?" You greeted them. Their uniforms looked... new. Freshly made and ready for service. Both of them stood just a few feet in front of you. 2B had her arms crossed while leaning to the left while 6O stared intently at a hovering screen in front of her.

The hologram dimly illuminated her veiled face. Casting a small glow on what little you could see of her flawless face. "I need you to remain super still. Don't move an inch, 'kay?" You stared at the Operator with a raised eyebrow. Curious about what in the world she was doing. Minutes and she would occasionally glance up at you. Wide emerald gaze peering at you before flicking downward to the screen. "Command told me to sever the connection between that implant of yours and the Bunker Server. Can't have you trying to sneak some work in, you know?" 6O spoke with amusement. Were it not for her veil, you imagined she had a wide smile. When she dismissed the interface with a flick of her wrist, you shifted to a more comfortable position. "Done!" She announced, crossing the distance between you and her then sat next to you.

"So... you and 2B are here to keep me company then?" You asked with curiosity. Unable to keep the question at bay any longer. 6O nodded, both hands firmly planted on the bed beside as she did. It felt like she was a younger sister. Eager to spend the day with her eldest sibling and spend time with them. Of which, you can understand and relate. You, too, were looking forward to spending time with her. But that still left the matter of 2B and why _she _was here. When you glanced towards aforementioned Battler, you noticed that 2B seemed a bit closer than when you last looked at her. As if she had taken three steps closer. "I can understand wanting to spend time with me. But don't the two of you have missions to take care of?" You queried while looking between 2B and 6O. Only pausing for a moment before looking at the other.

6O placed a finger on her chin under her veil. Seeming to give the question some thought. "Well-" 6O dragged out the 'L' when she began, "-I may have mentioned to the Commander that you wanted to have your fortune read by the girls in R&D." You were beginning to see where she was going with this. In short, 6O gave Command a reason to have someone sit with you all day. "It super weird though. I kinda figured she'd yell at me but she just told both of us to hang out with you for the day." 6O sounded rather concerned when she spoke. When she lowered her hand and looked at you, she shook her head. "I'm sure that it's nothing. We spend a lot of time together as it is. She probably just wanted you to be with someone you know while she and those Resistance twins work on stuff." You would have tried to argue her statement. But, the more you thought about it, the more you started to realize that 6O had a point. There was no way you could be left by yourself right now.

The all too familiar sensation of hunger began gnawing at you. Instinctively you raised a hand to your stomach. "Well... maybe we could talk about this over breakfast? I'm really hungry." You explained, glancing at the door briefly. The thought of eating in the Mess Hall seemed like a good idea. Staying in your room all day wasn't a very appealing notion. Regardless of your orders. But as you were about to rise too your feet, a white and black gloved hand obstructed your field of view. Your gaze tracked up the forearm, past the numerous black feathers attached to the sleeve and past the puffy shoulders. Eventually meeting the obscured gaze of 2B. The ever quiet woman was no doubt scrutinizing you from behind her combat visor.

"Operator 21O has already taken care of that issue and prepared a sufficient meal for you." 2B spoke in a calm voice. A brief flash of gold light blinded your peripheral. Before you could raise a hand to protect your vision, you noticed 2B present a box to you with her other hand. It was a simple white box. Plain and uninteresting in it's design. A faint aroma wafted from the box. When it graced your senses, you were reminded of... something. A memory came to the forefront of your minds eye. Faint and ethereal yet focused just enough for you to remember. "She told me they're called a 'biscuit'." Your eye's widened at the small revelation. With that in mind you reached for the box and pulled open the lid. Revealing the warm and aromatic treasures hidden within.

You couldn't believe your eyes. Somehow, 21O managed to actually make something that wasn't meat! Of course, you weren't saying that no one was capable of doing so. But it was nice to eat something that didn't come from an actual animal. You tore into the biscuits with little regard of present company. Far too enthralled by the delight of freshly baked biscuits. Their smooth texture and light crisp as they cooled in the recycled air overwhelmed your taste buds. "Looks like I'll have to work hard if I'm gonna beat 21O. Is it really that good?" You nodded almost too quickly in response to 6O's question. Quickly finishing off the first sacrifice of the breakfast that 21O baked. You didn't know if this was 21O's first attempt at making biscuits. However, you knew that you could safely say that the stars had certainly aligned while she was making them.

"They really are! Was this her first time making them? Here, you both should try one!" You said after finishing off another. Grabbing the last two in the box and holding them out for both to try. But you were met with apprehension. Neither of them seemed sure of what to do or say. 2B just frowned and leaned back a bit. Arms crossed and her head tilted downward. Much like one would do while thinking. Meanwhile, 6O just made a small noise of uncertainty. When you noticed her emerald gaze glance at the biscuit in your hand then to you then at 2B, a thought struck you. Was this what they were arguing about earlier? You almost wanted to shake your head. "Really, you two should try it. I don't mind." 6O tentatively accepted the biscuit when you moved it closer to her. However, unfortunately, 2B stood her ground. "Please? Just a little bite?" You insisted, hoping that 2B would give in and accept the food.

Why couldn't she just let you be nice?

* * *

**A/N: **Be sure to leave a review telling me what you think! :D


	14. Biscuit, Androids, and braiding hair

Watching 6O give 2B an earful for not accepting the offered biscuit has certainly been... interesting. It brought to mind recollections of conversations overheard from your fellow Operators during day to day duties. More often than not, they were complaints. Most were about the seemingly single-minded determination of their assigned unit. Others were about their tendency to 'forget' about the timeliness of their regular updates on data. Therefore, knowing that, you didn't blame 2B's steadfast resolve in refusing your offer. She simply believed it would be a bad idea. Therefore, she refused to believe otherwise. Of course, whether it was her programming to protect humans or something else was something you didn't know. But you still didn't particularly blame her regardless. Combat Units like 2B were designed with the idea of being the perfect frontline combatant. There were likely not many who believed they should be programmed to see a point in something so trivial as sharing food.

"She just wants to share, 2B!"

"No."

"Your being really rude, you know? If she offers, then that means she's _fine _with letting you have it!"

"No."

"You'll understand if you just try one bite, ok?"

"No."

"Please?"

"... No."

However, as much you dwelled on what you've heard, you still found it fascinating to watch such an argument in person. If 6O just moved half an inch forward, she'd be poking 2B in the nose. Despite her mildly agitated tone, 6O practically radiated something akin to calm, much like 2B. As if the two of them had been through this before. In all honesty, it kind of perplexed you. "6O... you were briefed on her current condition before we came." 2B said in a calm tone after emitting a sigh, "Therefore, you are fully aware that accepting her food when offered is not allowed. Despite whatever intentions she may have." There was an almost practiced ease in the way 2B gently brushed 6O's hand away from her face while she spoke. When she folded her arms once again, you looked to 6O to see her response.

Your fellow Operator just placed both hands on her hips. The motion equally as smooth and practiced as 2B's. Yet she still kept her reproachful emerald gaze on the Battler before her. "It's just this _one _time, 2B; At least just humor her. You don't act so rude, you know?" 6O spoke in an indignant tone. Clearly unhappy about 2B's use of information you weren't privy to. "She's just trying to be nice!" The Operator added with a note finality.

It felt like there was a lot more going on here. Of course, that was obvious just from looking at the two. In your brief time with 40S and 7D in the field, you learned that the relationship between an Operator and her assigned unit was special. A sense of trust that came fairly close to intimate. Naturally, you weren't very versed in such things given that you were just the junior Operator on the team. But even you could tell there was more given the weight of the tension between the two. This wasn't anything like reading the writing on the wall. It went well beyond that. Something in the back of your mind kept pressing at your thoughts. Whispering something that you couldn't quite make out. Yet still somehow managed to convey a sense of... urgency. A need to resolve the subtle unease and tension you felt from 2B.

You shook your head. Whatever was going on between them was just that-between them. That said, it seemed like a good time to change the subject. No need to let this escalate into anything further than a disagreement. "What do you mean by 'briefed on her current condition', 2B?" You asked after clearing your throat. The simple act immediately drawing their attention away from each other and to you. Somehow, beyond all explanation, 2B's frown deepened. No doubt the white haired woman likely realized the error in her choice of words. "Is there something I should be aware of?" You spoke a little louder this time. Hoping to get your point across that you wanted a straight answer.

"That's classified." An immediate response. Quick and to the point. To be expected from someone as strict and by the book like 2B. Naturally, you calmly directed your attention to 6O. It would be useless to get anything else from 2B. Not unless you happened to have forty different degree's in mechanical engineering and theoretical technology stuffed somewhere under your bed.

When 6O noticed you staring, she quickly shook her head, "It's not what you think!" You raised an eyebrow. Curious more than anything. You had thought that you would be stonewalled. Told it was nothing or perhaps even given the 'let's talk about this later' followed up by 'why don't we do something else?'. But 6O's sigh of resignation that followed after, and her quick glance towards 2B, dashed that thought. "Ok, look, it's-" You straightened a little when 6O cut herself off. The expression of confusion on your face plain for all to see. 6O's optimistic tone and upbeat demeanor had changed. She looked tense and almost even worried. Arms crossed while she looked to the floor then to 2B. Much like you had seen with Devola and Popola, 2B and 6O shared some sort of unspoken conversation with each other. Now that you thought about it, perhaps they were exchanging rapid fire messages between each other. The contents of said messages would forever be beyond you. But the possibility of that very thing happening felt very plausible.

"We were given orders to keep you out of the investigation. Therefore, it is imperative that you do not speak about any of this with Command." You were surprised at 2B's initiative. More so at the fact that 2B, at present, just implied that she's chosen to disobey orders. Well, if that's the case, then today certainly is a day of firsts. "Do you recall the unauthorized access to the Bunker Servers several days ago?" You nodded in response. Of course you remembered. How could you not? "The Commander tasked Operator 21O with leading the investigation in the source of the unauthorized hack. During the initial stages of her inquiry, 21O discovered that your implant had been infected with what appeared to be program designed to monitor you specifically." It felt like your stomach dropped through the floor. Smashing through hardened steel and bulkheads beneath you with ease. "While there appeared to be no adverse dangers to your immediate health, Command has deemed that there is a very real threat to your safety." 2B paused for a moment. No doubt to allow you a chance to absorb this newfound knowledge. "Upon careful analysis of the program, several markers within its core coding revealed it to be a model once used by the Resistance. The current theory is that a member of the Resistance was ordered to access the Bunker and make contact with you. Given the importance of who you are, this order was likely given by Anemone. The leader of the local Resistance." 2B words made your thoughts race. You could hardly believe what you were hearing. Although you met Anemone yesterday, she hardly seemed like the kind of person to resort to acts of espionage. But it didn't make sense that Anemone would give that order when Command was - It occurred to you that Anemone had seemed shocked to see you yesterday. Their conversation was more than evident that Command had deliberately kept the Resistance in the dark about you. But... the Commander herself had told you that the whole reason for your impromptu deployment to Earth had been to make contact with the Resistance. To allow you a chance to introduce yourself in person! Just as soon as you came to that conclusion, memories of your conversation with the Commander in a secure YoRHa Operations Chat came to the forefront of your mind...

_\- YoRHa CDR: As you may have already noticed, there is a local force of Androids calling themselves the 'Resistance'. They're currently operating within the City Ruins. Given their invaluable assistance with providing intel with locations of interest and Machine movement, it's been agreed that you will be sent to Earth and make contact with their leader._

_\- Operator 31O: Resistance? You're saying that there are non-YoRHa Androids fighting the Machines?_

_\- YoRHa CDR: They are not officially sanctioned by the Council. But they've been active since Mankind evacuated to the Moon. According to the leader of the local Resistance, they're comprised of everything from Military grade combat models to public and private service. Typical of what one would find in a human made resistance. While they do run several android production facilities across the globe, they're not as advanced as the standard Battler Model._

_\- Operator 31O: So, why am I supposed to meet their leader in person? Why can't I just have a conversation with her over a video chat?_

_\- YoRHa CDR: The matter was left up to myself and my fellow Command Units by the Council. We agreed that the Resistance should be informed given their full cooperation as of late. As expected, the local Resistance demanded to meet you in person. _

_\- Operator 31O: And I'm not allowed a choice in this because...?_

_\- YoRHa 31O: I can personally assure you that your safety will be guaranteed. You will not see any Machine presence during your deployment. Additionally, your Assigned Unit, 7D, is a prototype of the new Defender Model scheduled to roll into full production within the next four months. Additionally, 7D will be armed with upgraded Type-40 armaments. She'll be with you every step of the way. As will four additional squadrons of combat ready units. The official record will state that this is an experimental deployment to test YoRHa's capability in establishing potentially permanent underground facilities. You, as an Operator, are accompanying them to assist in setting up the facility servers. Until the designated underground structure is confirmed secure and stable, you will staying in the main Resistance encampment. _

_\- Operator 31O: What if something goes wrong? Commander, you know who I am. If the Machines capture or attack me then that's it. _

_\- YoRHa CDR: I am fully aware. Nothing will go wrong. Of that, I assure you. Number 2 and Number 9 will be there with you. Everyone in the upcoming deployment will die before letting the Machines take one more human life in this war. _

_\- Operator 31O: Alright, fine, I'm going to trust you on this, Commander. _

_\- YoRHa CDR: Thank you, Ma'am. _

Yes, yes, the Commander had told you that the whole point of the deployment had been for you to meet with Anemone. However, at the time, you didn't know what the Resistance Leader's name was. Nor anything else about them. Only that they demanded to see you in person. But... Anemone acted like yesterday was the first she had even heard of your existence. Now 2B is telling you that Anemone likely ordered the hack which lead to making contact with you. To make matters worse, it was all under the guise of a rogue YoRHa Unit. "We think the point of the hack may have been to make contact with you and possibly get you to lose trust in YoRHa. Hence their use of an old YoRHa designation that's not in use anymore." You looked to 6O when she spoke. Unsure of what to make of the situation laid bare before you. "I've read the reports myself. The only units that used the Attacker designation were all lost during their first deployment. We lost contact with them shortly after the mission started and couldn't re-establish contact. However, we know for a fact that their Black Box's are all offline. The method for confirming it is still used today, in fact. But get this - _Anemone was there_. I'm willing to be she probably told the hacker to use the designation she heard from one of the members of that deployment." 6O sat back down next to you while she spoke. Never once taking her eyes off you. "Command didn't want to say anything until Devola and Popola finished discussing everything about your prosthetic. Including it's specs, process of construction, along with the potential health hazards the program could likely have caused." She gently poked the shoulder of your prosthetic. As if to place some sort of emphasis on her point. "It's not like the Commander is deliberately hiding this from you. We all want you to be safe, you know? She's just getting all the data together before telling you what's going on. It's what I would do and so would 2B, right?" You didn't need to look at the Battler to know that she nodded at 6O's remark.

Of course, 6O was right. It's only natural for a commanding officer to get all the facts together before deciding on a course of action. Therefore, it made sense that you, the greatest subject for their concern, wouldn't be privvy to any of this until they were a hundred percent certain. But... "Then why did Anemone act like she had never even heard of me before yesterday?" Your question elicited no response from either of your companions. The silence within your room deafening while you looked to both of them. "That mission to Earth was meant for me to meet Anemone. Anemone asked to see me in person. The Commander told me as much herself. So, why-"

"This would not be the first time that YoRHa's transmissions were intercepted by the Machines. Given the Machine Ambush during the orbital insertion, it is likely that the Machine's intercepted the Commander's message." 2B finally replied, the statement struck you with a measure of shock. To be honest, you hadn't been expecting to hear that. Especially when it had been your understanding that YoRHa had achieved secure measures of protecting their transmissions from Machine interception. "There were seven confirmed Goliath Class Machines in the attack. The highest recorded in a single deployment by the Machines." You really wished 2B hadn't told you that. In fact, you would have given _anything _to have not been told any of that. One or two is understandable. But more than -

"Anyway-" 6O spoke in a raised voice, clapping both hands together, "-Now that we have all that taken care of. Why don't we do something a bit more fun?" You could hear the unmistakable tone of glee in 6O's voice. The concealed smile behind her veil could almost be felt while she looked at you. A glint of mischievousness danced in her eye. "There's something that I've really been wanting to do for a while know." 6O added while she began to lean towards you. Veil shifting slightly as her smile seemed to widen.

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed that 2B had relaxed. Arms crossed while she observed the two of you. White hair shimmered as it caught the light when she tilted her head. Much like when one examined something of great interest. That interest, naturally, being you. You could feel her obscured gaze boring into you. Likely committing every single feature and detail to memory. In truth, you found it a little unsettling to be the object of such interest. "But-" You began slowly, almost afraid to ask when you turned your attention back to 6O, "What... what are you planning, 6O?"

The Operator placed both hands on your shoulders. "Turn around." She commanded as you felt pressure on your shoulders. Which prompted you to slowly turn so that your back was to her. A soft _'pap!'_ reached your ears when a pair of gloves dropped onto the sheets next to you. Followed soon after by a _'thump'_ as her veil followed suit. You tried to turn and look. Wanting to ensure that you were correct in your assumption. However, 6O stopped you. "Ah-turn back around." It didn't take long for you to realize what she was planning. The all too familiar feeling of your hair yielding to anothers touch reached your senses, "I've always wanted to braid your hair, you know?" 6O remarked, her gloved hands easily parted through your hair. First straightening then dividing into separate groups, "2B and 21O always keep their her hair short so I couldn't even if I tried. It kinda sucks. So it's really nice to know someone with hair long enough to do this with." 6O's explanation kind of made you wonder if you even had a choice in this activity. Regardless, you still couldn't help the smile that came to your lips. Although you were not quite sure about why. Ultimately it didn't really matter. 6O is a pretty energetic person. It'd be more concerning if someone didn't find themselves smiling after meeting her. "Oh, I know! Why don't we try coloring your hair? I know some girl's who can get in touch with people that know how to get make hair dye. Maybe we try blue? Oh, what about pink?" Were it possible, you'd protest the idea. But such pleas would likely fall on deaf ears at this point. It sounded as though 6O had immersed herself in her own little world. "It'd really brighten up the Command Center!" Now that you thought about it, 6O did have a point. Most, if not every, Operator had natural hair colors such as brown or black. Save for the rare few such as 21O and 6O. However, all of which were still smothered by the normal grey and black and white color scheme of the Command Center. Adding something new could definitely help change the atmosphere. Even if only a small bit.

"But Command will probably yell at me. Any ideas on how to convince her otherwise?" In all seriousness, Command would probably order you to cut your hair or change the color on the spot. No... Command would likely just order you to change it back. Like it would be that easy. Although... changing your hair color would be nice. But not something so extreme such as pink. That would just be shouting who you were to every single Operator aboard the Bunker. Combat units included. It would have to be black or - On second thought, dying your hair black or grey wouldn't be a good idea. It didn't feel right to do something like that. Nor did changing it to blonde like 6O's.

"Mmm, maybe we could- Hey! Just what do you mean by 'any ideas'?" 6O switched to an accusatory tone mid-sentence. Evidently she noticed some kind of insinuation from your question. Given her reputation that she once alluded to, brief it may be, you weren't surprised that she came to that conclusion. You felt the bed shift when she leaned forward to look at you. An inquisitive expression on her flawless face. When you glanced at her, you had to admit that 6O looked... cute. In hindsight, you didn't mind that you had backed yourself into this little corner of yours.

A grin spread across your face while you allowed yourself another moment to inspect her expression. The way her green eyes peered at you, full of mild annoyance equal parts amusement. Flawless face framed by seemingly golden hair and the grey backdrop of the Bunker's atmosphere. Without giving 6O any warning, you brought a hand up and pat her head. Once, twice, then three times. Lightly rubbing her head on the third. Quietly you watched her expression shift from surprise then to content. A gentle spread across her pursed lips as her eyes slowly closed. It seemed that 6O thoroughly enjoyed the treatment you were giving her. "I figured that it would be better to ask someone who I happened to overhear say something about being yelled at once or twice." You remarked with a smile after slowly removing your hand. Unfortunately, 6O didn't seem to hear you. So, you simply waited for a few moments until she finally opened her eyes. "Maybe we should hold off on getting some hair dye. It sounds like Command already has more than enough on her plate as is." Faint foot steps drifted closer after you spoke. When you looked to your right to address the new sound, you noticed 2B had approached. Her demeanor had changed.

Gone was the relaxed air that somehow radiated from 2B with ease. Now, it was restless. Although she remained expressionless, you had a nagging sense that 2B wanted to say something. The way her lips parted a fraction of an inch. How she leaned back a bit while shifting her weight. All of the subtle tells that you've been learning to pick up on when dealing with a combat units gradually became apparent while you returned her gaze. Finally, after what felt like hours, 2B began to relax. "YoRHa does not allow the use of unauthorized products such as 'hair dye'." 2B began in a firm tone of authority. As if citing a military handbook. "Furthermore, application of human industrial grade chemicals to any part of your body is unadvised while you are in recovery." You could feel 6O deflate at 2B's words. Along with the gentle caress of recycled air when 6O muttered under her breath. Evidently, 6O hadn't realized that such an endeavor couldn't be done at the moment.

However, something 2B said stuck with you. Made you pause and ponder her words. "What... do you mean 'human industrial grade chemicals'?" You asked after 6O resumed her work on your hair. Delicately twisting and threading. The realization that she intended to make one long braid crept across the back of your thoughts.

"The Resistance has recently begun recreating human products based on data gathered by YoRHa. But a vast majority have been listed as 'unauthorized' per Devola and Popola's request. Their study of the recreations revealed that several chemicals used in production are, in fact, toxic to humans. Therefore, for your safety, such products are not allowed circulation to the Bunker or Colony." You felt very glad that 2B had been asked to spend the day with you alongside 6O. If not, you imagined that you wouldn't have been able to dodge that bullet if she hadn't. "However..." 2B suddenly added, tone of voice noticeably quiet, "I don't think Command would mind if the twins researched an... alternative method." You knew better than to voice any question about 2B's statement. This felt like a rare moment. One where 2B divested herself of the typical military mannerism carried on the Bunker. Which allowed you a brief moment to see her true self and not the standard of YoRHa.

A smile of approval played at your lips in response. Asking Devola and Popola to look into an alternative method for hair dye certainly sounded like an excellent idea. But perhaps it would be wise to entertain that notion when current events weren't so hectic. You would hate to be more of a burden than you already were to the twins. Which is why you made a mental note to ask them once they deemed you to be in a more stable condition. Another idea to look forward to while you sat in your room. Sequestered away from the world around you. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, 2B." You replied in a soft voice. Allowing yourself to enjoy the feel of 6O's expert touch as she worked. It felt... nice. The Operator certainly knew what she was doing. Perhaps spending the foreseeable future alone in your room didn't seem so bad now. That is, of course, if 6O stopped by every now and then.

* * *

**A/N: **Be sure to let me know what you think!

(Seriously, let me know if you guys like this approach or want something more direct :P)


	15. Therapy with 6O (and 21O), Part 2

**A/N: **Sorry for any errors that I missed.

* * *

"There-all done!" 6O exclaimed, "See? If you get some longer hair, I could do the same for you, 2B!" You felt the bed shift again. Followed by the sound of footsteps on metal. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed 2B stand up. Unable to ignore your curiosity, you turned to face them. 6O seemed to be putting her gloves back on. Her back to you while 2B resumed her prior pose. Arms crossed while she leaned back just a bit. Relaxed and calm yet still somehow managed to portray a sense of professionalism. You attested this feat to her YoRHa uniform. The outfit a perfect balance between sophistication and practicality. In the back of your mind, you wondered if 2B had chosen to personalize her uniform. Of all the other YoRHa Units you've seen, 2B's is by far the most unique among them.

You were about to speak up. Thoughts of what might the three of you do next ran through your head. But that notion was quickly dismissed when you noticed that someone new had entered your room. They watched you with intense blue eyes. Much like 2B and 6O, their Operator uniform looked new. Even the metal rim of the veil that adorned their face looked polished. "Good morning, 31O." 21O greeted in a polite tone, "Did you get adequate rest?" You smiled as the senior Operator approached your bedside. Smoothly side stepping 6O while still keeping her gaze leveled on you.

"Good morning. It's good to see you, 21O." You greeted with a smile on your face. This is probably the first time you've seen her away from her station. In fact, this is the first time you've had a chance to be with her while not working. Now that you had a good look at her, you had to admit, 21O is... well, sort of tall. At least a near head taller than you. "I slept alright, I suppose." You chose to not talk about the nightmare you had. Not that you could even remember it any way.

Of course, 21O just somehow _knew _that you were lying. Like she had been built with custom sensors that could read your brain like an open book. Scan each and every thought then build a 3d image in her ever calculating mind. Free to examine any which way she wanted. Worry began to rip its way through your stomach. Shredding your flesh and sinew like paper. You looked away from 21O. Unable to bear looking at her much longer. If you did, you were certain that you would cave and start talking about the nightmares. Naturally, she would immediately report your every word to Command. Which will no doubt interrupt their meeting with Devola and Popola. Force them to put all of their work on hold until they could make sure that you weren't in any danger. Which is the exact opposite of what you wanted. Everyone was already working over time because of the unauthorized accessing of the Bunker Servers and the war. If you caused any further stress, you weren't entirely sure how you would take knowing that. "Please give us some privacy, 2B." You looked up just in time to see the combat androids expression shift to one of annoyance. If she planned to argue the point, 21O didn't give her the chance. The Operator simply gestured towards the door with a nod of her head. "Now." She added firmly. When the door closed behind 2B, 21O turned back to face you. Any and all hint of 21O's expression completely unreadable.

That is, of course, until she slowly reached up to her face. Smoothly pulled her veil away and allowed you a completely unobstructed view of her. Much like 6O, her face was flawless. Soft blue eyes provided a sharp contrast to her mature features. Yet still giving a sense of warmth and understanding that you would have never known had she kept her veil on. You didn't say anything while she slowly sat down next to you. She kept an almost arms length away from you. Clearly wanting you to have your personal space. "31O-" The woman began in a gentle tone, "-if something is wrong, you need to tell us. It is imperative that we ensure your physical and psychological well-being." You felt like you were speaking to a concerned parent or therapist. Albeit, one who had a hard time choosing their profession or being a concerned parent. When you chose to shake your head in response, 21O let out a near quiet sigh.

You weren't particularly surprised that 21O's question caught 6O's attention. Nor when 6O became equally, if not more, concerned than the senior Operator. It went without saying that they've worked together for a very long time. So, if 21O looked to be concerned, then so was 6O. You being the subject of their concern merely amplified it. "What's wrong? You didn't get enough sleep?" 6O asked both questions within a second of each other. When she asked those questions, she took a step towards you. The blonde android leaned forward, almost inches away from your face. You'd be more concerned by the sudden movement. But you were far too captivated by the brilliant green of her eyes. You could get lost in them for hours if given the chance.

"S-Seriously, I'm fine-" You replied with a shake of your head, "-Now please give me some space." The realization of your choice of words struck you the moment you spoke. Your defensive tone practically screamed it all. If there was any hope of moving the conversation along, they had been utterly dashed. Both 6O and 21O exchanged a worried glance with each other. Although they didn't say a word, their gaze spoke volumes. What was the saying? The eye is the window to the soul? Perhaps it wasn't, but you imagined that it likely went along those lines. When 6O straightened, allowing you some personal space, you let out a sigh. However, you could tell that they still didn't drop the issue. 21O had remained silent but kept her gaze on you. The Operator, as you had observed before, seemed to be a parent figure at heart. Therefore, simply insisting you were fine probably wouldn't put her at ease. As for 6O, well, you weren't entirely sure how she could be dissuaded. But you surmised that she wasn't convinced either regardless. The fact that she had put her hands on her hips while she looked down at you felt self-explanatory. You shook your head. There's no way of getting out of this. You took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Hoping that doing so would alleviate the nauseating feeling in your stomach. "I've been having... nightmares. Almost every single day since-" You shook your head again. Pushing away the thoughts of the events back on Earth. "They've been happening for a while now. But I'm fine. You guys don't need to worry. I just need to get back to work and it'll sort itself out." You explained, silently praying that they would understand the unspoken request to stop pushing.

6O shook her head gently. Sending her pigtails swaying left and right from the motion. "You heard the Commander. Work is the _last_ thing you need right now." When you opened your mouth to protest 6O's reply, she stopped you a glare. Yes, you couldn't believe it, but 6O's eyes narrowed into a glare. An actual, genuine, glare. Although you didn't feel any hostility from the woman, you still found it disturbing. 6O could actually manage to glare at someone. "The Commander and 21O are right- You've been working too much." Before you could question what 6O meant by throwing in 21O's name, she raised her hand. The words on your mind silenced by the smooth and commanding motion. "There's only one of you. And you're already way past the limit of what your body can do. It doesn't help that you're trying to do work never meant for a Human. So... Could you please slow down? Knowing that you've already lost your arm just about almost killed all of us. If something else happened, I'm not sure what I'd do." You could tell that 6O had barely managed to keep herself together when she spoke at that last part. The tone of her voice faltered to the verge of breaking. It could of been a trick of the light, but you could have sworn that you saw her hands shaking.

If you were being honest, you hadn't thought much about it. The events that followed after arriving on the Bunker when you were evacuated from Earth never once crossed your mind. But, now that 6O addressed the issue, you couldn't help but wonder how it affected everyone. You looked at 21O for her opinion. The Senior Operator simply nodded. As if to silently confirm that she shared 6O's sentiment. When you turned to look at 6O, you noticed that she, too, watched you. You weren't a stranger to reading the writing on the wall - they wanted you to say something. Yet, unfortunately, you were still recovering from your small revelation. How did Devola and Popola handle your small struggle for survival? What about the Commander? You remembered waking up to the Commander sitting next to you. But the details on what she said shortly after failed to come to mind. So did the events after. Lost amongst the haze that came with such a faint recollection. Naturally, that didn't shock you in the slightest. In fact, you had come to expect it. Yet... none of this excused you. Nor how blind you were to the gravity of the events following up to now. Everyone wanted you to slow down and rest - You wanted to do the opposite. Why? The answer was simple: You didn't want to dwell on what happened.

The thought of your close brush with death scared you. No, more than that, it _terrified _you. Everything looked different from up in orbit. But down on Earth, everything you heard and saw became real. More than simple pictures, videos, and reports. You could still smell the scent of your own burning flesh. Mixed with the smoke that hung in the air. Ghosting sensations of being set ablaze danced over your body. Nerves firing off like the grand finale of a fireworks show. If you didn't know any better, you'd say you were back on Earth. But you weren't; You were still on the Bunker. However, that still didn't make you feel any safer. You let out a shaky breath and shook your head. The thoughts were hard to shake once they started. Like a runaway train with no brakes. Hurtling down the railway with no end in sight.

"Does it hurt?" 21O's question tore you away from your inner turmoil. When you glanced at her, inquisitive expression painted across your face, 21O made a small gesture towards you. You looked down at your self. Thoughts slow to comprehend what she meant. But, gradually, they began to coalesce as your eyes were drawn to your arm. Somewhere along the line of your realization, you had unconsciously gripped your prosthetic. The sensation of doing so didn't register at all. If 21O hadn't pointed it out, you doubted you would have ever noticed.

"N-No, I'm fine... I think." You replied slowly, still unsure of what you could say to them. The atmosphere of the room no longer felt warm and welcoming. It had shifted to uneasy. The source of the shift, of course, being you. Perhaps it'd be a good idea to listen to them. To say that you were inconsiderate would be a severe understatement. After everything that everyone did for you, heeding their continuous requests to stop and heal is the least you could do. "You both are right; I shouldn't be working right now." The admission elicited an audible sigh of relief from both Operators. You weren't certain about 21O, but you did know that a weight immediately visibly lifted from 6O's shoulders. "But there isn't exactly much that I can do. Even when-"

"_Attention: All available personnel report to hangar 23 for supply drop-off. Repeat: Personnel to hangar 26-H for supply drop-off."_

The announcement cut you off. Prompting you to glance at the ceiling then back to 6O and 21O. "We should go and see to the resupply. Devola and Popola should be on their way here now. Excuse us." 21O didn't give you much of a chance to say anything. She rose to her feet while putting her veil back on in one smooth movement. When she reached the door, she motioned for 6O to follow.

Just as you were about to turn your attention elsewhere, it occurred to you that the door hadn't closed. You would've heard it. So, when you looked up, you expected for someone else to be at the door. But instead you found 6O. She stood within the threshold of the door. Staring at you intently. The intensity of her gaze was almost enough to make you squirm a little. Did... 6O have something to say? You wanted to say something. But she shook her head and followed after 21O. The door closed and left you with a pervading sense of uncertainty. Although you allowed yourself a deep breath, you weren't sure if you felt any better. The visit from 6O, 2B, and 21O took quite a toll on you. It wasn't a bad feeling though. Even if you were left wondering about what could be on 6O's mind.

Yet... being given a chance to talk with them while not working felt nice. Certainly something that you'd happily do again once you have the chance. You idly raised your hand to inspect it. Up till now, you hadn't given much thought to it. But now you wondered just what went into the creation of your prosthetic. How did the twins manage to even make it work? Moreover, manage to pull something like this off without major complications? You slowly closed your hand into fist. Imagining that the steel and wiring work and execute the command. "You know... I think you'd have a better time looking at our handiwork if you took off your glove." In the corner of your vision, albeit a little unfocused, you spied a familiar face. Framed by wavy red hair. Your gaze flicked to the right. Allowing the familiar face to come into better focus. "Hey-" Devola said casually, "-have you been staying out of trouble?" A playful smile slowly spread across her face while she spoke.

You nodded in affirmation. Of course, what else could you do while confined to your quarters? "What about you and Popola? I haven't seen either of you for a while." Devola shrugged rather nonchalantly at your question. As if disappearing like they did for reasons they believed to be unknown to you is completely normal. "Where were you guys anyway? Is there something I should know?" You asked, allowing your hand to drop back into your lap. Devola slowly crossed her arms and looked at the floor. It gave you the sense that there's a lot on her mind at the moment. Which, in a way, made some small part of you feel bad for asking her.

"I guess there's no harm in telling you." Devola finally said after a while. Her tone of voice sounded like she meant that mostly for herself. You waited patiently as she slipped her hands into her pockets. Shifted her weight to the left. A quiet 'hmm' drifting through the air before she fell silent again. "I'm going to be honest with you, ok?" Devola said after she took a slow breath, "We were talking about you. More specifically, we were talking about how to safely get you off the Bunker." That... wasn't what you were told. It was the complete opposite. You suppressed the urge to jump to any conclusions. For all you knew, 2B and 6O were likely not told everything. Which you could understand given their position, you guessed. "The Commander ordered an investigation into the server hack. They task force found quite a bit of troubling evidence. Enough that the Commander is convinced that there is a threat on the Bunker. More so since her conversation with Anemone after you left yesterday." Devola's tone sounded hesitant at that last part. You didn't know why she would be. But you started to wonder about how bad relations likely were between YoRHa and the Resistance. To be honest, given that you're a human, you thought that relations between them would have improved. "You know that announcement about the supply shuttle earlier?" Devola asked after she withdrew her hands from her pockets. When you nodded, she sat down next to you. Much like 21O, she sat a little bit away from you. "Anemone sent one of her lieutenants, Jackass, on that shuttle with the supplies. I'm not sure why. But I'm willing to bet it's to have a talk with you." The last part was spoken with what sounded like irritation. Mixed with worry and a little bit of uncertainty.

"Putting aside the... ehm, unique, name of this person, is there something wrong, Devola? You don't exactly seem pleased about this." You must have hit the nail square on the head. Because Devola let out a scoff at your words. When she shook her head, you thought you heard something muttered under her breath. If you had to take a guess, you figured that Devola didn't approve of any of this. Which somewhat surprised you given her affiliation.

Devola finally looked back at you. The frown on her lips was indication enough on how she felt. "We concluded our little meeting early because the Commander and Anemone wanted to talk in private. But it's obvious what they're talking about. I tried to argue that we should be present for it but she threatened to have us escorted out." You were beyond appalled. There's a _war_ going on and... they want to sit and debate about something between the two of them? That's like being trapped in a forest fire and waiting for the first responders to finish arguing amongst each other. "Just... keep an open mind when she shows up, ok?" If Devola meant to sound like she was asking a question, you couldn't tell. It sounded more like an instruction more than anything. Nevertheless, you nodded in affirmation. "That reminds me- we need to get you changed and into a clean room that Popola is setting up." Devola just smiled when your expression morphed into one of confusion. You felt a hand gently press against your back while you wondered why you were being moved elsewhere. "Just because you're moving around doesn't mean you're healthy. Plus you've been living here on the Bunker for a while now. Which is a completely sterile and isolated environment." Devola explained after you complied with her unspoken request. While you walked towards the door, Devola matched her pace with yours. Her hand still against the small of your back. "We won't take any chances with your health. Jackass isn't known for her cleanliness. I wouldn't be surprised if she still has traces of explosive chemicals on her since the day she activated." Devola added while the two of you stepped into the hallway outside. Before you could take a good look, you felt yourself steered right.

The first thing that you noticed once you and Devola were at a steady pace was the armed guard just up ahead. More specifically, the _armed_ _guard_. The fact that the Commander felt you needed an _armed guard _patrolling the hallway outside your room was worrying. The guard wore a full suit of heavy armor. Just like the kind you've seen the Combat Units wear in the Command Center. Yet this one seemed older. Her armor displayed a dull shine. However, on closer inspection, a dull gloss would probably be the more apt term. While you inspected her, your eyes slowly fell to her weapon- a sheathed black katana. One that certainly had seen better days. You could just barely make out faint nicks and scratches all along it's slightly curved blade. You glanced at Devola with a questioning look on your face. But she kept her gaze forward. Which made it impossible for you to tell what she's thinking.

The smell of disinfectant hung heavily in the air. It burned your nostrils and you could almost feel it work through every inch of your lungs. "We had set up a space for when we were working on you in our room. Don't worry, Popola is working to make it comfortable for you now." You could sense a bit of apprehension in Devola's tone. Which was compounded further by the fact that she started to slow down. You noticed a door at the end of the hall. Just in front of it, painted in shiny black paint, you spied the YoRHa insignia. A floating screen next to the door displayed the same insignia. As the two of you came closer, the insignia blinked out of existence. Replaced by line of text that read '**_Authorized Personnel only_**'. By 'Authorized Personnel', you imagined that meant the Commander and the twins.

"You're here" Popola greeted before the door even fully opened. In her hands she held a simple white shirt and pants made from what looked like the same material used in a hospital gown. "When you've changed, we'll need to get you set up with a vitals monitor." You took a moment to look around at your surroundings. There was only one bed, neatly made, nestled in the far corner of the room. Just below a wide window that offered a stunning view of Earth. Opposite of the bed stood the most dominant feature of the room- four floor to ceiling glass panels. One created with a built in black steel door. Just by looking at the enclosed space, you could just tell that the whole thing had been built airtight. You could see a medical bed on the inside. "The glass is firearm resistant. If there's a hull breach, there are security protocols in place to seal the room. Allowing you a measure of protection from the vacuum of space." Popola explained, the words unsettled you more than anything. Why would the glass need to be bullet proof? There's no reason for a simple clean room to be built with protective measures against bullets. The vacuum of space is one thing-bullets, on the other hand, are another. You shook your head. The simple answer could be that they're just being thorough. "You can change over there." You noticed Popola indicate with a free hand to a partition set up behind the mini-glass prison. Two pure white sheets that hung from hooks mounted into the ceiling. If it wasn't for the hooks, the fabric would have blended into the walls.

When you stepped behind the partition and started to divest yourself of your uniform, you noticed several metal crates stacked in the corner and along the wall. Their silver surface completely spotless. Utterly clean like everything else on the Bunker. "Can I ask you something, Popola?" You called out while you pulled off your boots. Setting them together on the floor. When you straightened, you noticed a shifting silhouette. The sound of it's footsteps coming to a stop just on the other side of the curtain.

"You never have to ask. We'll always have time for you." You felt comforted by Popola's words. It was like she knew exactly what you wanted to hear. The correct phrases needed to assuage your uneasy spirit. While you pulled the shoulder straps of your uniform off, Popola's silhouette shifted again. You noticed that she had set a hand on her hip. The other looked to be holding something. "Does your arm hurt?" You heard Popola ask with concern. Despite the partition, you had absolutely no doubt that her eyes remained locked on yours. As if the partition was never between the two of you. Her head tilted slightly to the right. No doubt running a million different causes for potential pain through her head.

You neatly folded your uniform and set them down on the floor. "It doesn't look like YoRHa and the Resistance are on good terms. Which doesn't make sense. We're all on the same side. So, why force me into this position?" You asked while pulling on the pants that Popola gave you. They felt smooth and soft when the material brushed against your skin. A far cry from your uniform. Which seemed to be made of mostly leather and clung to your body. Whereas the pants had plenty of room to breath. Popola remained silent. Even after you slipped into your new shirt and stepped outside. You found Popola waiting expectantly with something in her hand. They looked like small, white, circular pads made from plastic.

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you. Both Anemone and the Commander have been tightlipped about their plans for you. They only tell us if they believe it may risk your health in some way." Popola plucked one of the small discs from her hand and held it up for you to see. "These will help us monitor your vital signs. If it's ok with you, we'd like to display them for Jackass and the Commander to see." The request perplexed you. Why ask such a curious question? Popola watched you intently. Obviously she wanted an answer. But what would you tell her? To be perfectly honest, you've never been asked such a question. Not that you could recall anyway. However, the absurdity of the question certainly made it feel like the first. "Let's get you inside and we can discuss this further." Popola suggested, her free hand made a slight gesture towards the glass enclosure behind you.

When you sat down on the bed inside, you lightly tugged at the collar of your shirt. Popola sat next to you and quietly affixed both discs to your chest. One close to your collar bone and one just to the left of your heart. The sticky sensation of the adhesive on the discs felt weird. Certainly not what you expected. If you had to take a guess, you imagined that they put something akin to something between retail and industrial grade glue on the discs. It didn't feel like one would when putting a strip of tape on their arm. "Why would you need to do it?" You finally asked as you fixed your shirt. Surprisingly, there wasn't any echo that came with sitting in a small space. Perhaps there's more than it seemed to glass that surrounded you and Popola.

Popola's thin lips turned downward into a frown. But she didn't seem upset or agitated. Perhaps she was looking for the right words? She glanced up then turned to look at you a moment later. "If you start to feel overwhelmed, it'll give them a reason to listen when we ask them to leave." You admitted that she had a point. But you doubted that you would feel overwhelmed. Especially if all you're having is a simple conversation. Regardless, you decided that you'd agree to it. If it helped then you were more than happy to. Anything to pay them back for what they've done for you.

* * *

**A/N:** I noticed that I was kind of vague on my last chapter. It doesn't really matter because I've made my decision and I think you all might like what I've got planned ;)

Now onto the more serious stuff. It's hard to get around the ads here on fanfiction (that much is obvious). In all honesty I'm still here just to make my updates and answer reviews. For those annoyed with the ads that are no doubt firmly planted in the middle of the chapters on my story, I also have a copy posted on archive of our own. My username there is FiTheMemeQueenSupreme. There are no ads there and I've been contemplating shifting everything over to there. But nothing is set in stone yet. Anyway, be sure to leave a review letting me know what you think about today's chapter. Thanks for reading! :)


	16. A2

**A/N: **Bleh, I'm tired.

Sorry for any errors that I missed.

* * *

You decided to stay where you sat on the medical bed while you watched Popola and Devola do their work. Despite the glass, you could hear them talk just fine. Their words evidently filtered through a concealed speaker. Somewhere in the ceiling above you. Devola seemed to be working to open one of the metal crates you saw earlier while changing. Meanwhile, Popola stood in front of one of their bookshelves. "_Devola, do you still have-" _Popola began without turning to face her sibling. A hand raised to trace along the neatly aligned texts.

_"I put it on the second shelf. Fourth from the left." _Devola replied before Popola finished. The sound of metal nearly tearing apart grated against your ears. Before you could cover your ears, the sound cut out abruptly. "_Come on... do they seriously need to - never mind. Looks like everything is here."_ Devola announced, the lid of the crate she opened set on the floor beside her. She strode over to her sister and reached for a book once she came to a stop next to Popola. "_Now all we need to do is to wait for the medical machinery to be refurbished. Then we can-" _You knocked on the glass to get their attention. The loud sound quickly drew both their attention to you. "_We can hear you just fine. What do you need?" _Devola called out to you. With the book she was apparently looking for in hand, she approached the glass.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. But there's something I wanted to ask you. If that's ok, that is." You asked after stepping back. When you felt the medical bed press against the back of your legs, you hopped up onto the edge. The sheets felt surprisingly soft, you noted. "You said earlier that the Commander is convinced that there's a threat on the Bunker. But that's impossible. This place is basically a fortress orbiting the planet, right?" You asked after you realized that Devola wasn't going to say anything. Instead she chose to just watch you expectantly. Even after you spoke, she still didn't say anything.

Devola finally shook her head after several long minutes of silence. "_White and Jackass will be here any moment. I'm sorry but I think it'd be better if you heard it from her rather than me, alright? White wasn't exactly forthcoming about security on 'her station' as she put." _You weren't expecting that kind of response. It bothered you a little that she dismissed you like that. When the two of you were talking earlier, it sounded like she knew exactly what the Commander had been thinking at the time. So why become so tightlipped all of sudden? How would it be better to hear the story from the Commander? Honestly, all things considered, you would rather hear it from the twins. Perhaps 6O or 21O even. All of them knew how to not explain it from a clinical perspective. A view that wouldn't worry you as much. The Commander though? You shook your head and sighed. These thoughts of yours are starting to make you have more questions. The kind that sent you in circles. To put it simply after you took a step back, if Devola felt she couldn't explain it better then very well. You'd respect her wish and wait for the Commander. On the outset, this matter is actually something that likely went beyond Devola or Popola's understanding. They weren't military but the Commander is. Long story short- Devola didn't want to be put in a position she couldn't handle. Said position no doubt being you asking a question she couldn't answer given her profession.

Fortunately, it seemed you wouldn't need to wait long. Movement just to the left of Devola caught your eye. When you glanced past Devola, you could see Popola speaking to the guard from earlier. They're arguing. Quite heated by the looks of it. That much could be deduced by the way Popola gestured to the hallway outside repeatedly. Not aggressive by any means but you could see a bit of agitation in her demeanor. Try as you might, you couldn't tell what Popola said. Nor what the guard said. Which is obvious, you supposed, given her helmet.

You couldn't shake the feeling that them arguing felt oddly familiar. Like when you pass by someone you feel you know for certain. Yet unable to place your finger on _where _or _how _you know them. While you dwelled on this, thoughts and images began to come to the forefront of your mind. It wasn't the way they moved. Nor the act of arguing. Gradually, a sense of clarity started to come to the images. More so for one memory in particular. You found yourself gradually drifting away as you immersed yourself in the memory. Like falling asleep and expecting to not have any dreams. Yet you're greeted by one all the same.

_"Come on, Sergeant, let's just get you in the pod. We'll take care of your sister in the next group!" The blaring of a klaxon alarm nearly deafened your ears. But the voice of the man in front of you cut through it with ease. He held onto your forearm with a firm grip while he pushed through a crowd of people. The rough leather of his glove made your skin itch. But the clambering of the people around the two of you kept you occupied. Numerous wide tubes lined the walls. Each one revealed a sort of leather harness on the inside. The pipes bolted to the ceiling overhead let out jets of super cooled air periodically. One such jet of air blasted in your face, temporarily blinding you. "Don't you worry, I'll make sure that Jamie is loaded up next to you. It's all up to you now. See you on the other side, Sargent!" You felt yourself all but lifted off your feet. Colors blinded you when you finally managed to open your eyes. Just as the world refocused, you saw the man who had been leading you. He wore a black military helmet and a gas mask. Unfortunately, that was all you were afforded. Seconds later you found yourself encased in cold steel. The alarm, once deafening, now decidedly muted. Locks slammed into place. An automated voice chimed over the intercom. But you couldn't understand what it said; it's language foreign to you. It felt cold all of a sudden. Too cold. It's too cold. It's too co-_

"_Number 31, can you hear us?_" Your gaze darted upward at the sound of the Commanders voice. Steel welded deep into your spine after you straightened. As your mind clicked back into reality, so did your surroundings. No longer were you within the dark confines of some unknown facility. You were back on the Bunker. Surrounded by the same four glass walls as you were earlier. Some time between your recollection and now, you had taken to staring at the floor. Now you looked up at your Commander. She, too, looked at you. Concern etched across her normally neutral expression. In her left hand she carried a black riding crop. The other rested on her exposed hip. Not that you would admit it, but you found the sight, coupled with her white thigh high boots, a little tantalizing. "_I would like to introduce you to Jackass. She is a lieutenant in the Resistance and would like to speak with_ _you_." You looked around for the woman with the peculiar name. Devola and Popola stood next the Commander. Just behind them, next to the door, stood that guard from earlier.

"_Hey, they're saying you're human. That right?" _A new voice filtered through the speaker above you. Far different than the typical formality you had come to know and love of YoRHa. Her tone informal and seemingly indifferent to the military atmosphere of the station you all resided in. It was then that you noticed the person standing almost right up to the glass. Jackass wore a tattered green cloak that draped over her shoulders. Arms folded while she stared at you with a hawk like gaze. Displayed on the glass just to the left her was a screen. On it you saw a line that jumped up and down. Just like a heart monitor. "_Out with it already. Are t__hey telling the truth?"_ Jackass demanded with an expression of indifference. While she shifted her weight to the left, their green cloak parted. Their uniform illuminated within the dim light of the room. Much like Anemone, she wore a beige shirt and tattered pants. Both having obviously seen far better days. Around her waist she wore a black belt. A gun holster slung low from it on her left leg.

You remembered what Popola said about the glass. It had been designed to be bullet proof. Perhaps the twins were being that thorough because of Jackass? It would make sense. Given that it looked like the Commander didn't Jackass relieved of her weapons upon arrival. You looked to Devola and Popola for- well, you weren't sure. But some small part of you felt like you needed assurance. That you weren't in any danger. Now that you now had affirmation for why the glass is bullet proof. The only thing standing between you and that very real threat is a _single sheet of glass._ You heard Jackass speak up again. But you didn't register what she said. The effects of the memory you just relived still held a little sway over you. Combined with your unease about Jackass still being armed, it understandably didn't agree with you at the moment.

"_Number 31, is there something wrong?" _The Commander stepped forward after she spoke. Nearly touching shoulders with Jackass while she stood there. _"Devola, Popola- what's wrong?"_ The woman clad in white didn't even wait for you to , the Commander whirled around to face Jackass. A glare on her face. They must have said something the speaker didn't quite catch. "_This is not the time, Jackass! You were given the data; You confirmed it for yourself! What more do you need to know?" _Out of the corner of your eye you noticed Devola take a step towards the Commander. But Popola took hold of the woman's arm. You idly wondered what was going on between them. But you imagined that you were going to find out soon. "_It's one thing to act like you always do with me. But it's another to act like this with the Human. We know that you-__" _Commander White paused mid-sentence. As if something suddenly occurred to her.

There's clearly a lot going on between Jackass and the Commander. Along with Popola and that guard back there by the door. As much as you didn't want to let the Commander's slight pass, you felt that maybe you should change the subject. They're on the precipice of an intense argument. About you, of all people, which you really didn't want them to do. "Commander." You had to admit that you surprised yourself a little. The way you spoke commanded everyone's attention almost immediately. "I'm fine, I was just reminiscing a little bit. There's no need to get angry with her. It's my fault." The chill of the floor on your bare feet helped clear the initial shock from earlier. Each step you took to get closer to the glass somehow expedited that. Your mind cleared a little faster with each step. The Commander and twins all looked shocked at your admission. Despite that, they didn't look to keen on saying anything. You turned your gaze to Jackass. The Resistance Lieutenant had crossed her arms and watched you with interest. "They are telling the truth- I'm human. I had thought that much would be-" You were going to say that you suspected it would have been obvious after your encounter with Anemone. But you would have sent someone to confirm just like Anemone apparently did with Jackass. "Never mind. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jackass slowly uncrossed her arms. Interest evidently renewed.

Now that you could get a better look at her, you had to admit that Jackass looked a little intimidating. Brown eyes leveled on you with great interest. There were small splotches of dirt smudged on her face. Some faint and some slightly less. Judging by how some of them were smeared, it looked like she had made a partial effort to clean herself up. Black hair framed her face along with the hood of her cloak. Thin lips set in a straight line. Just like the Commander. Jackass suddenly frowned, "_You're actually a human... damn." _You had the sense that Jackass had hoped that you weren't a human. They turned and stepped away from the glass. Walked right by the Commander and stopped halfway to the door. Gloved hands on her hips while she looked down. "_When __I helped cart you back up here to the Bunker, I hoped White was telling the truth about you. Should have figured. White never allows any of those Operator chicks to take trips anywhere." _When Jackass spoke, you recalled vague images of her. They weren't all that focused. But the most prominent you did remember is her staring down at you. A rifle in her hands and a look of worry on her face. Other than that there wasn't much you could make out. Jackass turned around and looked at you. Cloak lightly swaying as she did. "_White, we need to talk. Now." _She didn't waste time in leaving the room. While the guard watched her leave, the Commander and the twins followed after.

With nothing else to do, you turned and approached the bed. You recalled the memory from before. The man you remembered dragging you along wore military fatigues. As to what nationality or branch- you couldn't say. But that didn't concern you. What did is that he mentioned a woman's name, Jamie, you think. They claimed that she's your sister. Yet... you couldn't remember having a sibling in the first place. You wracked your brain for more to the memory. Though nothing came despite the command to do so. "_I waited for days on the coast. But your assigned unit didn't show up like I asked__." _The filtered tone sounded mildly annoyed. When you looked up to the source after you sat down, you found the guard staring at you. Both her armored hands rested on the hilt of their sheathed katana. "_It doesn't matter. We need to talk." _Your heart began to beat a little faster at her words. The air started to feel acutely thin. It made it difficult to breath. Like you had climbed a mountain and now stood atop its peak. "_After I first contacted you, I found an underground military facility. There's something that-"_

You pushed yourself back to your feet. Then backed away as far as you were able to until you felt the glass press against your back. The fear you felt no doubt prominently shone on your face. Now it made sense. The way this guard spoke like you two knew each other, how she mentioned a meeting with her on the 'coast'- you knew who she is. "Y-You're-" You started to say before your throat closed up. Any attempt to speak thwarted by the growing fear you felt. 2B and 6O lied to you. They told you that the hack into the Bunker Server had been orchestrated by someone in the Resistance. Yet the culprit stood right in front of you. Dressed in YoRHa battle armor. Not on Earth like they were supposed to be.

The guard raised both hands as if to make a show that she wouldn't hurt you. But that endeavor didn't help you in the slightest. Not even close. "_Look... I'm not going to hurt you. Just listen to what I have to say and you'll understand."_ Like hell she wouldn't hurt you. A2 is a rogue unit, she's supposed to be dead! There's no way she could guarantee anything. A rogue YoRHa unit couldn't be trusted. You didn't know how A2 survived her deployment. Nor did you know why (and how) she managed to get on the Bunker undetected. For all you knew she likely stole a Flight Unit after killing it's occupant and flew up here. Regardless, you are in danger. You felt certain of that. While A2 continued to try to reason her intent for sneaking aboard, you looked around the room. Neither of the twins had come back. They were still in the hallway most likely. Which meant that you were trapped in here with your only protection being the glass. Perhaps even the medical bed. That is, of course, if you had the strength to even overturn the thing. Damned thing looked like it weighed a ton or two. "_Will you fucking stop ignoring me and listen to what I have to say?!" _You snapped back to reality and looked at A2 with wide eyes. The rogue woman had taken off her helmet. To say that you were shocked that she looked exactly like 2B wouldn't even come close. If someone told you they were sisters then you'd believe them 400 percent. A2 could easily pass as 2B's elder sister. As far as differences between the two, all you could see is that A2 looked a few years older. No thanks to roughing the elements on Earth. That and the fact that her hair reached all the way down to her hips. "_I don't have much time. But you need to understand that I'm not your enemy." _A2 lowered her hands after she spoke. No doubt waiting for you to give a response.

"W-Why should I believe you?" You asked, "You went rogue. For all I know, you murdered your squad during your first deployment!" If words could kill then they certainly did so. The statement all but demolished A2. She looked off to her right, shook her head. Likely she came to some conclusion about something. When you saw her raise a fist, you prepared for the worst. But... it never came. A2 slowly lowered her hand. Though it lightly shook. Clearly you've struck a very sensitive chord within her. Again, she slowly shook her head.

"... _I found a file with a picture of you in that underground bunker I mentioned__." _A2 finally said after what felt like hours. When she finished, the world seemed to stop. You found yourself take an involuntary step closer to the woman. "_The data was too corrupted to get much else. All my Pod could put together was your picture." _Now that you thought about it, perhaps you spoke a bit too soon. A2 looked on the verge of an outburst. They wouldn't look at you at all. Plus her hands were visibly shaking. Not just her fist. "_I figured you should know about that. Not that you'd care." _She sounded quiet. Significantly more so than earlier. Any confidence she likely felt earlier wasn't anywhere to be found.

A2 went to the trouble of infiltrating the Bunker. All just to deliver this news that she evidently felt important enough to risk life and limb to get to you. It didn't take much to know that A2 had probably spent a fair bit of time planning. Yet you threw something that was very sensitive to her in her face. She looked like a child who had just been given the scolding of their life. Did she want to run off and find somewhere secluded to cry? Or stand and scream at you? Neither of those seemed very certain. But she still looked like she was about to explode. The restraint she used to hold it all in looked like it would run out soon. When you took a step back to take this in, you realized that, to her, she's just been told off by one of her creators. This... what you said was very uncalled for. With that in mind, you took a step closer to the glass. "A2, look at me, please." You spoke with a gentle tone. Like a mother would to an upset child. A2 still wouldn't look at you. Even when you asked her to. "Everything about what hap-" A2 raised her hand. The interruption told you everything- she didn't want to hear it. Because, of course, she wouldn't want to. You didn't blame her. But that-

"_Attacker 2, lay down your weapon. You're under arrest."_

* * *

**A/N:** Be sure to leave a comment and tell me what you think! :D

PS: You didn't hear it from me, but there's gonna be head pats and hugs in the next chapter ;)


	17. Magnam revelare

**A/N: **Getting a new laptop so I decided to post what I had. Once it's all set up, I'll come back and do another once over of this chapter. Sorry for any errors I missed!

* * *

Where... are you? You're not in the twins room anymore, are you? No, you're not, everything feels warm. To be more precise, there's something very, very, warm and soft pressed up against the right side of your body. The intensity of which radiated throughout the rest of your body. When you tried to shift away, you felt firm resistance. Followed by the quiet murmur of a familiar voice. Sleepy and incoherent before you felt an arm slowly slide over you before pulling you closer to the source. That brief moment of adjustment to light after you opened your eyes stretched into hours. Blinding bright lights slowly dimmed. The familiar grey atmosphere of the Bunker began to filter across your vision. It instilled a sense of calm within you. Stayed your racing mind while you tried to get your bearing. Maybe that is why everything on the Bunker seems grey. To instill a sense of calm. The first thing you realized is that you're in your bed. To your left - nothing. To your right - 6O. Well that explained the added heat that wasn't provided by your blanket.

Now that you had that- wait... 6O? Why is 6O laying in bed with you? No no no no no no no no. You didn't - no. That's impossible. Neither of you went - there's no way that - You'd never, well, you would, but not without taking her on a few date's first! That said, you'd remember taking her on a date first!

6O lay snuggled up next to you. One arm draped over you possessively, the other curled around your right arm. Almost hugging it to her chest. She still wore her uniform. But her veil seemed no where to be found. Expression completely tranquil save for a small smile. Her chest slowly rose and fell in an almost rhythmic pattern. Only a slightly longer gap between each breath. Which made you wonder, did androids really need to breath? Was it just for show? You resisted the urge to shake your head. No, they clearly did need to breath. Why else would their heavy armor be equipped with an oxygen tank? "31...O? You're-" You heard 6O mumble sleepily. Interrupted by a long yawn. When you look at her, she is staring at you with half lidded eyes. But something seemed to be in the process of occurring to 6O. She's started to open her eyes more. "You're- this isn't a dream, is it?" The question didn't strike you as one that 6O wanted an answer to. It sounded hesitant, timid, even. Did she really have trouble believing that she wasn't dreaming? If so, then what happened? 6O propped herself up and, thankfully, allowed you to pull your arm away. You had to open and close your hand in a fist to get the circulation pulsing again. Suddenly, a finger poked into your cheek. "Hey, I asked if this isn't a dream. You're really awake, right? Right?" She poked your cheek a little more forcefully when she repeated that last part. Not enough to actually hurt. But it did make you want to ask her to stop.

"Yeah, I'm awake. But what happened?" When you spoke, you became acutely aware of the raggedness in your voice. "Why am I in bed? I thought I was-" You stopped yourself while you tried to sit up. Unable to focus your little energy on both talking and committing such a simple act. There wasn't any pain. In fact, the only thing that concerned you right now is why you're in bed and why 6O is in it with you. Other than that, you felt like you've been sleeping for a really long time. 6O helped you ease into a sitting position. All the while she rearranged the two pillows behind you. Any remnants of her prior exhaustion and tranquility now gone. As though it was never there. Replaced by a rather serious expression. Like... something is weighing on her mind. Yet she's conflicted about it - whatever that might be - and isn't sure how to approach the subject with you.

You slowly eased yourself back into your pillows. Unable to repress the relief you felt from the change in position. "So... I guess you want to know what happened, right?" 6O finally said after a few minutes. When you nodded, 6O shifted back then pushed herself off the bed. She stretched, one hand in the air while the other held her elbow, and snatched something off the floor. The soft glint of black metal in her hand caught your eye. So, that was where her veil was. You looked up, expecting her to be staring at you, but she hasn't turned to face you yet. Just what happened? You know that she only just woke up. But if whatever is on her mind is bothering her this much, you can't help but start to feel very worried. The silence that began to stretch into minutes has become unbearable. So much so that you start to prepare another question. To voice your concern and press her for details. Fortunately, she turned around to face you, her expression a mix of worry and apprehension. "... You know that you can trust me - trust us - right?" Just what kind of question was that? Of course, you trusted her. 6O has been a really good friend to you in the brief time that you've spent with her. So, again, yes, you trusted her. "Jackass helped sneak that... that _woman _onboard. An old YoRHa unit. I don't know why, really. All I know is that she's an old Attacker Unit or - well, I think that-" She suddenly paused. Like something occurred to her and she shook her head. "Anyway... it turns out that Jackass really hates us. Everyone in YoRHa, I mean." 6O explained slowly. Those last words obviously chosen with great care. However, you noticed that she kept glancing off to the left or right every so often. You're not sure if she's unable to look at you. But it sure did feel like it. "We don't know what happened. Just that she attacked Command and ran off. Most likely before she set off an EMP. Nothing critical was damaged. But... Jackass, she- uh... she shot you." You're shocked to hear this. For a moment, you thought that maybe 6O is messing with you. But the fact that she slowly met your gaze and held it said otherwise.

If you're being honest right now- the way she's staring at you makes you feel like she imploring you to say something. Unfortunately, you can't think of anything to say. All you can think about is why this happened. How it could have happened. You're supposed to be safe on the Bunker. Hidden away from anything that had even the slightest hint of danger to you. Yet you were shot by a supposed ally. When you tugged at the collar of your shirt and inspected yourself. You noticed a new scar on the skin over your collarbone. Just how long you've been asleep is a mystery to you. However, it's a mystery you didn't particularly care to solve right now. "I need a shower." You spoke in a shaky tone. When you start to reach for the corner of your blanket, a gloved hand suddenly stopped you.

You look up just in time to see 6O's face come close to yours. So much so that you can smell the faint remnants of the perfume she wore. No doubt applied generously yesterday morning. But, sadly, you can't quite make out any specifics. Perhaps it has to do with the fact that she's so close to you right now. Your breath catches in your throat and you can feel your cheeks start to warm. She's so close, what should- "You... uhm, you can't do that right now. Devola and Popola said that you need to..." 6O shook her head again. Is she... is she flustered? "The twins told me that you have to stay in bed. At least until they've given you a check up. They're on their way. You can take a shower when they're done, ok?" It sounded like she's forcing herself to say that. You don't know why. Only a feeling. Like when you feel that you're being watched. Yet you're the only one in an unfurnished, empty room.

"Nice to see that you're up and about." At the sound of Devola's voice, you quickly look towards the door. The red head has a casual air about her as she approached. A smile on her face. "Is it really so hard to not get into trouble?" Despite the fact she made it sound like a joke, you could feel a modicum of seriousness in the question.

"Devola..." You noticed that Popola is not far behind. In her hands she carried a metal tray with a plate of eggs and... bacon? You immediately perked up at the pleasant aroma. Never had you ever thought that you would actually taste something like bacon on the Bunker! You ignored the smile that the twins had when you eagerly accepted the offered meal from Popola. "We thought that you would appreciate a real meal for a change. So, we've decided to surprise you with a part of a project that we've been working on." You knew that whatever Popola just said might be important. But you're far too preoccupied with the explosion of roasted meat and all too familiar crunch of bacon. The eggs did taste a little dry, though you're perfectly fine with that. They're no doubt rehydrated eggs. But... they did have the real texture that one would taste when eating real eggs. Which thoroughly fascinated you. Although somewhat fluffy, they would occasionally give a faint rubbery taste. Which nearly overwhelmed you to the point of almost gagging. Yet you pushed past it. The joy of tasting something different than your typical meals far outweighed the reflex.

The bed dipped a little as Devola sat next to you, across from 6O. "Seems that we're on the right track." She added, "Now then, let's have a quick look at you. Then you can get back to eating. Take a deep breath for me." Devola spoke in a firm tone. You leaned forward when she indicated to do so. Flinching a little when you felt her raise your shirt to expose your back. You resisted the urge to flinch again when you felt a cold hand on your back. The reassuring smile on Devola's face disappeared and was replaced with a frown. Expression pensive while she stared off to her left.

You took a slow, deep breath. Waited a moment, then exhaled. A seemingly ingrained instinct that you repeated when you felt Devola move her hand a little higher. "Something wrong?" You asked when Devola didn't say anything after she removed her hand. Devola raised a single finger. A motion you took as a sign to be quiet. She nodded at Popola who frowned. You started to feel a little worried. Something _is _wrong. Why else would she frown like that?

"Your lungs look fine. So does the diagnostic for your prosthetic and its implant." Devola turned to you with a smirk. A glimmer of amusement in her eye. "All in all, I'd say you're no worse for wear. That nap you took especially did you a world of good. But you still need to take it easy." You could taste the relief that Devola felt after she came to that conclusion. An heavy burden - unseen - lifted from her shoulders. Despite all that, she still carried her medical professionalism while she spoke. Yet... why did she frown earlier? "But we're going to need to run some tests. Primarily, a full body scan. It may be nothing, but it never hurts to make sure now that you're awake." Devola explained after she stood. She flashed you a reassuring smile before looking towards 6O, "I'm going to go help Popola get set up. Keep her company till then?" It sounded more like an instruction rather than a request. More so when she turned and left. She didn't give you nor 6O a chance to speak up.

6O sighed after she plopped down on the bed next to you again. Slouching while her hands came to rest in her lap. Her veil swayed lightly when you heard her let out a somewhat audible sigh. "Guess I'll let 55O know that we'll have to cancel. Not that she'll really care, I guess." 6O mumbled. If she had plans, then now you really felt bad. Moments passed then she suddenly perked up. Shifted to face you and pulled off her veil. "Ok! So, what do you want to talk about?" 6O leaned forward with a smile on her face.

"What did you have planned with 55O?" You asked with curiosity. The question didn't seem to surprise 6O in the slightest. She set down her veil on the bed next to her and turned to you with a sad smile on her face. You're not really sure why, but the smile tugged at your heart a little. Made you upset in turn. Want to do something, anything, to rid her of the sadness in that smile. "I-I don't mind if you go." You spoke quickly, "It's going to be pretty boring sitting around waiting while the twins do their thing anyway."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it, ok?" 6O replied with a dismissive wave of her hand and a shake of her head. You were going to insist, but something told you that you've be successful. Likely because of the fact that she summoned a floating screen in front of her. It's impossible for you to tell what's on it. When you tried to lean to get a better look, 6O just grinned and shifted just enough for it to remain out of sight. "Remember when 21O asked about how you've been sleeping?" You're perplexed by the change in subject. Nevertheless, you nodded after you leaned back into your prior position of comfort. "Do you want to talk about it? She's been kinda insistent on me asking you when you woke up." You frowned. Is it really necessary?

No, stop it, remember what you said during 6O and 21O's last visit. You shook your head to dismiss the notion. They're only doing this to try to help. You took a slow, shaky sigh. Unable to keep the nervousness you felt in check. This... this is necessary. It's necessary. You trust 6O. She's... just trying to help. "I've been having nightmares lately." The statement lacked any sense of the little confidence that you managed to muster. That much was obvious at glance when you met 6O's gaze. Her expression had fell and you can see a vestige of realization begin to dawn on her. Whatever that is, you don't know. "Like I said earlier, I don't remember much. Only the feelings. Sometimes... I... I don't remember much. Only brief flashes of memory. It's not-" Your voice caught in your throat. Unable to finish the thought when you noticed the scent of burning flesh. Despite the fact that the scent remained after you shook your head, you pushed past it. "Sometimes I don't want to go to sleep." The acrid scent of oil, ash, and smoke ghosted across your senses. Burning the back of your throat. All but wrenching the air from your lungs. Replacing it with the same smoke that burned your nose. "I'm scared, 6O. I-I can see the flash when I close my eyes. My skin won't stop burning, m-my arm-" You can't breath. The fire- it's burning you. You're burning alive. There's going to be nothing left. Why can't you breath? You need to run. It's going to burn you more if you just sit here. Run. Run. RUN! Why are you-

"Hey, _hey_, it's ok. It's ok." Soft, slender arms wrapped around your shoulders. Pulled you close. That same familiar scent of perfume ticked your nose. There's a hand on the back of your head. Pressing you into her shoulder. There's a hand on your back. 6O is hugging you. Rather tightly, you might add. It's - you... you feel safe. Like she's shielding you, somehow, from your demons.

Unable to hold back any longer, a choked sob escaped you while you hug her back. Your hands balled into fists. Clenching a near fistful of 6O's uniform with grips of iron. "H-Help me." You all but whispered. Voice quivering as your resolve weakened. Long and jagged cracks formed within the dam you carefully built around your inner thoughts. It's like all the strength in your body has left. You're no longer hugging 6O. Now, you held onto her for dear life. Terrified that she'll disappear. Along with everything around you. Terrified that you'll find yourself back down there. Alone, vulnerable, entirely at the mercy of those... those _things_. Monsters made of metal. Heartless and cold in their unending pursuit to murder you. And your fellow humans.

You felt yourself being rocked ever so gently. 6O rubbed your back slowly. The motions inexplicably had a calming effect on you. Assuaged your turmoiled spirit. "It's gonna be fine now. So, don't worry, we won't let them hurt you. Not while we're breathing." 6O spoke in a firm voice. Like she vehemently believed what she told you. When you leaned back, you can see the determination in her eye. "You know that you're safe here, right?" You knew what she meant. But admitting you're safe doesn't do much to help in the long run. If the Aliens created the metal monstrosity that nearly killed you. Then who's to say they haven't created machines that can break orbit and attack the Bunker? No, the Machines have always been predictable. If they've made just such a thing then they would've used it by now, "Let's talk about something else." 6O smiled again and sat back. Allowing you to sit back and get comfortable again. "There's something that I've been dying to ask you lately." She adds after a few moments. There's an undeniable note of excitement in her tone.

"What is it?" You ask slowly, still under the effects of your prior unease. But the tone of your voice didn't seem to deter 6O in the slightest. If anything, you're almost certain that it _encouraged _her. Because now she's climbing off your bed with her veil clutched tightly in her hands. The smile on her face somehow becoming wider. Like the grin of a Cheshire cat.

"First, how about you take a shower. I need to get some stuff before I do anything." You nodded in affirmation. 6O is right, perhaps you should shower first. It's what you wanted to do in the first place. You waited until 6O left before you slipped out from under your blanket and made your way to the bathroom. To your pleasant surprise, there's already a fluffy white towel resting on the edge of the sink for you. Just who put it there? You shook your head. It's likely that the twins did it. With little ceremony, you slowly undressed. Any attempt at being quick were halted when you felt a tingling sensation run up your side. Which just as quickly became like pins and needles. The feeling elicited a small gasp. When you looked down, you're surprised that the culprit is none other than a semi-pale patch of skin where there used to be a portion of a scar from one of your burns.

Yes... that's right, Devola told you that they had applied some skin grafts. There's still extensive scarring. But at least you've been given another step towards recovery. Slow that it might be. Any progress is good progress in your book right now. Still... you can't help but trace your fingers of the extraordinarily soft patch of skin. You're impressed by the skill of the twins once again. It's almost like the patch had always been there since birth. There's no seam or anything to indicate that it's artificial. Only that it's a shade paler than the rest of your skin. A consequence of yet being allowed a moment to be kissed by the sun's rays. Perhaps, when time allows it, you should see about correcting that.

Your shower left you feeling a great deal better than before. Like you had left all of your prior worries behind when you entered the shower. A small fact that you didn't mind in the least. You reached for the towel and began to dry your hair but paused when you heard a knock on the door. "_Hey, 31O, when you're done, just come outside. We've set up the scanning equipment in your room. It's just me and Popola so don't worry." _Wait... did Devola just say to- You sighed, did they really need for you to be naked? Is it truly necessary? Couldn't you just wear your uniform or night clothes? You cast a glance into the mirror above the sink. Though cloudy with fog, you can still make out your distorted reflection.

As the fog on the mirror slowly receded, you found it increasingly difficult to look at your reflection. You didn't exactly have much time to dwell on it. Now that you had time, the small things began to bubble up to the surface. Such as your scars. The longer you stared, you found that you felt a little self conscious about your scars. It didn't feel right. Especially with the new skin graft you've been given. Devola mentioned that they grew it from a sample of your DNA. So, it's still you. That said, you know this is ridiculous in the grand scheme of things. The twins have already seen all of you. Still...

You finished drying yourself off and wrapped the towel about your torso. Folding the corners in on itself securely. Hopefully Devola and Popola will understand your unwillingness. They've been understanding of you so far. But you'd be lying if you said you didn't feel worried. Regardless, you stood firm and approached the door. When it opened, you noticed that Devola and Popola had set up several partitions. Like the one that you used for privacy when changing in their room. Two partitions were set up in a row at the door. No doubt in case someone barged in. Two more were set up next to your bed on the left. No doubt just in case whoever barged in side stepped the partitions in front of the door. They... really wanted you to feel like you had some privacy, didn't they? "Devola!" Popola's exclamation interrupted your thoughts. When turned on your heel to face Popola, you see that Devola is also looking at her sister. Popola just shook her head. "I'll talk to her." Popola spoke in a quiet tone as she walked past Devola. You would have tried to ask if something was wrong, but Popola put a gentle hand on your shoulder. "We need you to take off your towel. The full body scan is sensitive. If you're wearing anything then it will disrupt the process." You frowned while she spoke. Which drew an exasperated sigh from the straight haired woman.

"What happened while I was in the shower?" It's obvious that something did happen. A glance at Devola on the other side of the room told you as much. She stood with her arms crossed while speaking in hushed tones with- wait, is that a Pod? You're a little shocked to see one. It's unmistakable even from where you stood. They're rectangular body, two small claw like hands, and the little light mounted on top of it. Yes, quite unmistakable. This one in particular is painted a dark red. It's little claw hands are painted white. If you had to take a guess, given the little white cross on the side of it's body, you'd say that this one is meant for medical use.

Popola slowly stepped into your line of sight. The view of Devola and the little Pod casually blocked by the reserved red head. "The Commander informed us that something has come up with the Resistance. Anemone needs us to come help tend to the wounded." Well... you supposed that would be a good reason to be on edge, "Once we're done, you can get dressed. The scan won't take long and we'll make sure that no one see's you but us." You sighed and looked at your bed. With some reluctance, you reached up and pulled off the towel. Carefully folding it before you handed it to Popola. "Thank you. Now, just lay down and 099 will take care of the rest." Popola instructed while you sat on the bed.

You had to rest the urge to cover yourself when you spied the red Pod enter your peripheral vision. "_Initiating full medical scan. Please hold still." _The Pod spoke in a heavily synthesized male voice. Contrary to it's appearance, it sounded almost military. You could see it float down towards your feet. Hovering a few inches above you as the light mounted on it's head flashed repeatedly. While it slow drew closer to your knees, you heard Devola and Popola speaking in hushed whispers. You tried to listen in but they spoke far too quietly for you to hear. "_Warning: __Full medical scan in progress. This Pod advises Patient 01 to hold still." _You can't hide the smile on your face. Did the Pod really refer to you as 'Patient 01'?

As Popola had assured, the scan from the Pod didn't take long. When it finished, the Pod hovered higher into the air without so much as a word. You initially wondered if maybe there's another part of the scan. "Pod, what are the results of the scan?" You brought an arm up to cover yourself when you heard Devola speak up. Are they really-

"Here... you can put these on." Popola had walked up to you with a folded outfit in her hands. It looked like a pair of black sweat pants and a grey t-shirt. Resting on top of the folded clothes are- wait, a bra and underwear? How- no, when did- actually, it kind of made sense that they'd know your measurements. You accepted the offered clothing. "We'll be outside while you change." Popola gave you a smile when spoke. The offer of privacy felt nice and you appreciated it. Despite the scan that you were recently subjected to. So, when Devola and Popola left with the Pod in tow, that appreciation only grew.

You wonder who was it that went to the trouble to design different clothing for you? Given the YoRHa nature of the clothing, it's likely to either be 6O or 21O. But it's obvious at a glance that the twins are the ones you have to thank for designing your new undergarments. Yes, the girls in R&D made lingerie. However, it's not exactly like they were made for practicality. They likely made it as a one time thing. Operators are pretty fickle when it comes to things like that. That said, you didn't bother consulting them on lending a set or two. Lingerie is great for when you're in the mood. But it's not exactly something you would wear everyday. Especially since you already wore a full body suit of sheer material used to make said lingerie as part of your Operator uniform.

"I'm dressed!" You called to the twins after you finished getting dressed. To be honest, you feel a little relieved. Ever since you woke up on the Bunker you've been wearing a uniform. It's a very welcome change to actually wear something. You feel a sense of normalcy while you waited for Devola and Popola. Like you're not on a military station and are actually somewhere else. The urge to stretch is overwhelming and you find yourself doing some calisthenics. It's not until after you finish that you discover neither Devola nor Popola had come back. Which is weird. "Devola? Popola?" You called out and approached the door. When you reached the door, it slid open. But it's not the twins that you see waiting on the other side. It's the Pod from earlier. What was it that they called it? 099? "It's you. What are you doing here?" You asked in a disappointed tone. Unable to hide the fact that you were expecting the twins and not the Pod.

"_This Pod has been instructed to remain." _That's not helpful in the slightest. Moreover, what's with the military tone? Isn't 099 supposed to be a medical Pod or something along those lines? You glance at the white cross painted on the side of its body. Is it some sort of update? No, that's not it. You didn't know much about the Pods outside of being support for ground units. Supposedly they're as diverse as they come. That said, maybe 099 opted to keep its setting like that? "_Resistance Personnel, Devola and Popola, have been recalled planet-side to carry out an emergency directive. This Pod has been tasked with monitoring Patient 01's physical health." _Wait... you're going to be stuck with him? Oh, lovely, this is going to be _fun_.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry again for any errors I missed. And thanks for reading!


	18. Error Code 099

_YoRHa, For the Glory of Mankind._

_Tactical Support Pod Interface V71-9_

_Unit Designation - 099_

_New Patient received. Initiate profile creation._

_New orders detected: Patient status critical. Disregard profile creation. _

_\- 099: Acknowledged. _

_Attending Physician: Devola_

_Attending Physician: Popola_

_New orders detected: Save Patient 01_

_Attending Physician Notes: Patient has suffered extensive burns. Brain activity is dangerously low. Pulse is faint. Administering emergency preservation measures. Unable to extract blood samples in the event of - oh to hell with this. We need to save her._

_New medical protocols uploaded. Executing order - Save patient 01._

_Patient Status Updated._

_Patient Status: Stabilized. _

_Attending physician notes on Patient Status: Just barely stabilized her. Popola is working around the clock to keep her heart pumping. The hell is the point of a damn space station like the Bunker if it doesn't have anything to keep humans alive?_

_New orders received: Assist Attending Physician Devola with synthetization of patient blood. _

_Patient Status Updated._

_Patient Status: Stabilized. _

_Attending physician notes on Patient Status: We've managed to synthesize enough blood using what little uncontaminated blood we could draw from the patient. It's not going to last forever. But it's enough to last until her body can recover and produce blood on its own. We believe that the worst has passed. Devola is currently with the patient and monitoring her condition._

_Patient profile creation complete. New assignment received._

_Attending Physician Notes and Examination: Popola and I have done everything we could. Our examination revealed that the burns she suffered are far more extensive than initially believed. Despite our best attempts, we couldn't save her arm. It needs to be amputated. We're working with YoRHa Technicians to design a prosthetic for her. But it's going to be at least a month until we've procured a working theory at best. Thankfully, there's no shortage of anesthetics and sedatives. We have to keep her asleep. There's no choice. If she wakes up, there's no guarantee that she wont - damnit... we can't lose her. I refuse to lose her. _

_Alert: Patient status critical. Initiate emergency protocols._

_Alert: Patient status critical. Initiate emergency protocols._

_Alert: Patient status critical. Initiate emergency protocols. _

_Patient status updated. _

_Patient status: Critical._

_Attending physician notes: Why am I even doing this? Just... we received the emergency alert while we were preparing to create skin grafts using cloned tissue. It... it looks like she's... like she's not able to hang on much longer. A small part of me agrees with Popola. It's been three months and she's put up a hard fight. But even Humans have their limits. We're doing everything we can to keep her alive. But it's like she's given up. There's nothing left in the city ruins. Medical supplies are almost none existent now and Resistance groups around the world are coming up with even less each day. If the YoRHa Technicians don't finish building the machinery to create supplies for us... _

_Patient status updated._

_Patient status: Critical._

_Attending physician notes: I'm scared. She's not improving. We don't know why. It's too dangerous to do any sort of x-ray or scan. There's too much damage to her skin. She's not healing fast enough. S-Something inside of her is killing her and we can't find it. I'm so scared. If we can't save her... we can't do it; we can't save her. _

_Patient status updated._

_Patient status: Critical, Code 6 - Recovering._

_Attending physician notes: Per the Commanders 'suggestion' during last weeks meeting, Devola and I conducted a low intensity passive scan of the Patient and took several blood and tissue samples for testing. The results revealed that she's suffering from some kind of illness. Likely contracted from tainted supplies retrieved from the planet surface. There's no way of knowing which batch. But the important thing now is that we've administered several vaccines and her immune system, though severely compromised, is reacting accordingly. We'll continue to monitor but it appears that she's recovering. _

_Patient status updated._

_Patient status: Stable, Code 6 - Recovering._

_Attending physician notes: It's been roughly 3 months now. Since then, she's been responding well to treatment. Whatever illness she contracted seems to be eradicated. Though there's no way to know the extent of the damage it caused. Regardless, we've started her skin graft treatment and have treated the more worse areas. Such as her neck, inner thighs, and her back. There's still a lot of superficial damage. Thankfully, YoRHa Technicians have finished designing and constructing the appropriate machinery to create the medicine and tools we need. Once the next supply drop arrives, they'll start creating the medicine she needs to boost her recovery. A human body can only do so much. Needless to say, she's still a wreck on the inside. Apparently it will be another week till they finish constructing her prosthetic. In the meantime, Popola and I will start working on an implant to control the prosthetic itself. Unfortunately, we're the only ones capable of doing it. Yet we haven't a clue on where to start. _

_Attending Physician notes: __It's been agreed that we'll keep her sedated until we're 100 percent certain that she's in the clear. That includes all follow-up treatment and surgery regarding her prosthetic. This is... let's just say we're in unexplored territory. It's cybernetics. Popola and I are Medical, we know how to keep her alive. But this stuff wasn't our field. I can go on about what if's and all but that's pointless. Bottom line is that she stays sedated until we're certain there's no danger. Even then, we'll still need to keep an eye on her and keep designing alternatives should anything happen. I won't say that the worst has passed for now, but..._


	19. Distrust and anger

**A/N: **The last chapter is part of this one. Given the hardcore grudge that has against formatting, I just posted that bit as it's own chapter. Sorry for any confusion. Anywho, as always, sorry in advance for any errors I missed.

* * *

You're at first confused at the display that 099 projected in front of you. It looked like a progress report. Something that you maybe see in a medical file. But the more you read, the more you started to realize that the report is actually about you. To be more specific, it's a report about you and your recovery from the attack by the Machines planet-side. You felt like you're going to be sick. They kept you asleep for a year and a half? That... that can't be right. It's not right. It can't be. Why would they keep something like that from you? You shook your head and turned away. Waving a hand through the projection. Like doing so would make it disappear. "I-I can't look at this." You said dismissively, "Why show me that?" When you spot 099 hover into your peripheral, you glance at the Pod. Half expecting it to tell you some pre-recorded dismissive response. But, no, it didn't seem all that keen on giving you a response. You're met with utter silence.

However, if you're being honest, you don't know if you wanted to hear what it had to say. The rational side of you wanted to believe that maybe it's a joke. But you know that it's not. Pod's are first and foremost a machine. Not the kind deployed by the Aliens. The Pod's are programmed to Support foot soldiers in the field. In short, they act on logic. Therefore, 099 wouldn't just show you that without a reason. Certainly not for something so trivial as a 'joke'. "_Patient 01." _099 spoke, it's militarized voice, though heavily filtered, annoyed you. It practically grated against your ears. "_This Pod is concerned primarily for Patient 01's mental state. Therefore, per Patient rights, this Unit deemed it necessary that Patient 01 be made aware of the actions taken regarding their care." _Ok... now the little floating roomba is beginning to scare you. Do you really want to know about whatever it is it might say next? No, you're thankful that it gave you this information. But you'd have preferred that the twins told you. Maybe Command or perhaps even 6O.

You shook your head and strode over to your dresser. "Well... thanks, I guess, but I need to change. Please get out." Judging what the Pod is thinking is impossible. But it seemed to understand your request, thankfully. When it turned and left, you wasted no time in pulling out an Operator uniform. You needed to talk to Command. Needless to say, it's time she gave you answers. And you weren't going to just take no for an answer. She's had more than enough time to come to you. The fact you needed to go to her only proved she never intended on informing you about anything.

Still... almost two years? You found it hard to wrap your head around. The thought just sent you reeling, honestly. More so that no one you knew seemed intent on sharing that info. Not even 6O. Regardless of her reasons, you felt... betrayed? Yes, that's right, you felt betrayed. It begged the question of just what else have they kept from you. The questions just kept coming. But you're surprised to find that the most prominent question you have is why 6O would lie to you. You hadn't expected that it would actually - "Hey, why are you putting on your uniform? Didn't Command say that you-" You flinched when you heard 6O speak up from behind you. Initially surprised that she's in your room. But it dawned on you that 6O did say that she'd be back. When you turn to look at her, gaze full of distrust, you can tell that 6O suspects something is amiss. That carefree demeanor of hers is dissipating before your eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked as she took a step closer to you. However, when she did, you step back. You give her a look that clearly spoke 'don't touch me' when she reached out to you. Whatever it is that she planned to do, you don't know. And you're not about to find out.

She's clearly hurt by your hostility. But her feelings are the furthest thing from your mind right now. "Why didn't you tell me?" You ask in an angry tone. When 6O didn't answer you right away, you realize that maybe you should lay it out for her. "A year and a half? That's the sort of thing you don't keep from someone! I should have been told as soon as I woke up!" 6O looked quite shocked when you lashed out like that. Those soft eyes of hers, though captivating, turned away when you all but glared at her. "The hell would possess you to stay quiet about that?!" 6O let out a shaky sigh and shook her head after you spoke. You noticed that she had clenched her hands into a fist. For moment, the anger you felt disappeared and is replaced with worry. Did you take it a step too far?

"I'm sorry..." That's all 6O has to say? She's _sorry_? Your anger returned in full force. You're almost baffled. She knew that everyone was keeping this a secret from you and she's _sorry_? It's difficult for you to keep a handle on your emotions. A part of you wants to start yelling at her. Make her realize that she just can't do something like that. But the other wants to forgive her. Honestly, the latter is the hardest to resist. Especially when she looks like an upset child who just received a harsh scolding. Almost like A2, now that you think about it. "I really am sorry! The Commander told both me and 21O not to say anything! I didn't want to get us in trouble. She was already really mad at both of us for what happened. Plus she-" It hard not to notice when she caught herself. You hate to admit it, but you realize that, knowing Command, it's likely that 6O really was pressured into keeping quiet. She's very much the type of person who's horrible at keeping secrets. Though not in the sense that one can easily tell she's lying. It's more like she'll slip up without realizing or simply be unable to contain herself and tell someone. "W-What can I do to make it up to you?" The speed in which 6O recuperated and switched gears is a little startling. Gone is the upset demeanor that she wore like a coat. Now it's replaced with a fierce determination that her gaze mirrored. There's a renewed fire in her eyes and you're almost certain that she discarded any hint of her prior upset expression under her Operator veil. Just how does she manage to switch gears on a dime like that!?

Regardless, curiosity about the inner workings of 6O's mind aside, you're still not entirely convinced. What you really want - no, what you _need _is to speak with the Commander. "Look, 6O, I want to speak to the Commander. This isn't something I can just easily forgive. I'm not the type of person who can just drop things like this without a problem." You can tell that 6O is disappointed to hear you say that. But she shook her head and straightened. Again, you find yourself wondering what exactly is going through her head. Another lie, maybe? Or, perhaps, a genuinely honest answer?

"I don't know if that's a good idea right now." You're unable to hide your disappointment when you hear her response. Because, of course, it's going to be something like that. Why should you have even remotely suspected an honest answer? "I-It's not what you think! T-The Commander has ordered everyone in the Bunker to prepare to be mobilized." 6O said quickly, practically waving both hands in front of her. Like there's a small bug buzzing about and she's trying to get rid of it. Although you want to not believe her, accuse her of just lying again, you pause. What did she just say? It's no secret that 6O saw right through you. Discovered your confusion. She put a hand on her hip and sighed. The frown on her lips loud and clear despite her veil. "So... remember when I said that Jackass shot you?" How could you forget? Despite that you found it hard to believe that you were, you can feel the scarred skin over your collarbone itch. "Well it seems that things are a bit more complicated." You decided to keep your mouth shut and fold your arms. This should be interesting to hear. Especially when 6O seemed to be struggling internally with whatever it is she wants to tell you. It looks like she's unable to stay in place. Because she's started to fidget as she shifted from one foot then to the other. "Jackass found an underground facility deep in the City Ruins. Like, really freaking deep. It's so far down that we can't find it on satellite imaging. Anyway, the entrance was apparently buried a long time ago." Now you're really interested. Didn't A2 say something to you about finding a bunker that housed a terminal with your picture saved on it? "We still don't have all the data. But Jackass gave the Commander the coordinates for it the day she came to see you. When a team was dispatched, they just went dark. We can't even see if their Black Box is online. What's worse is that the Machines have suddenly become really aggressive. They've pushed the Resistance all the way back to their main base. Plus we've lost four Battlers in the retaliation effort. From what we can tell it's..." 6O trailed off, leaving you with a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. You don't want to believe her right away. Yet you can't ignore the logical side of you. The one honed by your brief time with 40S and 7D.

This facility must be pretty significant. That much is evident by the fact that the Machines have supposedly become much more aggressive. On the off chance that she's telling the truth, you have a very real cause for concern. Especially if this facility and the one A2 mentioned are one and the same. But that's if she is telling you the truth. You let out a strained sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose. This is a mess. More than that, it's a disaster. "I want to see this for myself. Where's 7D?" You ask in a barely calm tone. Unable to keep the stress you felt in check. Oh, how you wished that you hadn't seen that document from the Pod.

"I can't let you go to the Command Center. If you want, I could message-" 6O still hasn't lost the fire rekindled inside of her. In fact, she even took a step forward when she spoke. But you're not in the mood to be sidelined. You wanted to see for yourself and that's final.

"I'm not taking no for answer, 6O. After everything that's happened, I deserve to see this for myself." You spoke up, interrupting 6O mid-sentence. It's clear that she's intent on keeping you in your room. However, you resolved to remain adamant on where you stood. You kept your gaze level on 6O. Both hands on your hips while you waited for 6O's response. It's more than a little difficult to tell what she's thinking. One moment she seems fired up. The next, she looks uncertain. Almost like 6O is having a conversation with herself. Well at least you can never let it be said that 6O is a rather animated woman.

Finally, 6O relented. She let out a sigh that somewhat disturbed her veil and crossed her arms. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. But you have to stay close to me, alright?" You knew what she meant. Though that didn't stop you from preparing to protest that fact. "I'm being serious here. The whole Bunker is in a state of alert. Weapons and hardware are being moved all over the place. It's not safe for a human to be roaming the halls right now." Seems like 6O decided that it's her turn to interrupt you. Because when she spoke, it's before you had the chance to get a word out.

"Alright, I won't stray far then." You know that attempting to argue the subject further probably won't help. If you knew anything about 6O, it's likely that she'll be chewed out by the Commander for allowing you to leave. But that won't happen if you get to the Commander first. Once you do, the Commander will be far too busy to do anything to 6O. Yes, yes, the Commander will have a lot to explain when you confront her. So much so that it's likely she'll forget that 6O brought you to her.

When you finished adjusting your Operator veil, you step out into the hallway. There's no one in the hallway. Just you and 6O. You take a moment to look around and you notice that the smell of disinfectant is gone. The absence of it reminds you that Devola and Popola had to leave. But to do so without letting you know? Well... maybe there's a modicum of truth to what 6O told you. It worried you. Yes, that is an admittance that you believed what 6O said. But you didn't care. Regardless of what Devola and Popola have done, you feel that they're an exception. Given everything they've done to save you.

As you step on the elevator, you make sure to put a little distance between you and 6O. Even when she tried to inch a little closer to you. When she did, you sighed quietly and side stepped. If you moved any further then you'd be leaning up against the door of the elevator. "I was being honest earlier, you know? I'm sorry." You didn't know what you could say to 6O. Not when you still haven't fully come to terms with what you learned. "It killed me that we couldn't say anything. Honestly, it's probably the hardest order I've ever been given." You didn't realize it but you're staring at her. She's looking down at the floor. "I kinda thought that I'd explode from the stress sometimes." Is she really acting this casual? Maybe she felt guilty and isn't sure how to handle this. You imagine that's the case given her rather uncertain tone. But, knowing that, you still find it hard to forgive her. What was really stopping her from not telling you about how long you were unconscious? Nothing seemed to when she told you about the findings of the investigation into the server hack. "But seeing you-" 6O finally looked up at you. When she met your gaze, she paused. The way you peered at her from behind your veil somehow stayed her train of thought. "Mm, never mind. It's not important." The blonde Operator said with a dismissive tone and a shake of her head.

A soft chime disturbed the near awkward silence in the elevator when it came to a stop. You turned to look at the door when it opened. But when you tried to step off the elevator, you felt 6O gently grab your arm. Normally, you would have questioned her. Ask why she stopped you. But that became evident when a large group of armored YoRHa Units all but barreled past. One of them yelled something. Though you didn't quite catch it over the sound of footsteps that thundered in the hallway. It's absolutely packed! Both Operators and other YoRHa Units alike were running or jogging down the hallway. "_Attention: Command has raised the alert level to maximum. All Combat Units report to your deployment stations immediately. Orders to be relayed by your assigned Operator. Repeat: All Combat Units to deployment stations immediately._" You could just barely hear the announcement. However, you're too preoccupied by the seemingly organized chaos in front of you. You've never seen so many people bustling about before you.

"Come on!" You heard 6O say before you felt yourself pulled into the hallway. 6O kept a firm grip on your arm while she led you through the crowd. Every now and then you'd feel a sharp jab in your side or someone roughly push past you. When it was someone wearing their battle armor, it'd hurt quite a bit more. Eliciting a quiet grunt of pain. Just ahead, you could see a break in the crowd. One that you surmised is due to the fact that the two of you were nearing the Command Center. Which made sense that the crowd would give a wide berth to one of the most important rooms on the station. If something happened, then whoever was leaving needed room to get out. "Just a bit farther, we're almost there." 6O said as she pulled you close to the wall. Allowing the two of you to move a bit faster.

"_Squadrons Gamma, Rubicon, and Emerald - report to hangar 27F and prepare for close combat deployment. Repeat: Squadrons Gamma, Rubicon, and Emerald to hangar 27F for close combat deployment._" That was the Commanders voice. You wondered why she would take the reigns like that. Especially since the last announcement had been from someone entirely different. Did the Commander- no, that's just being outright paranoid.

When you 6O stumble from the crowd and come to a half in front of the doors to the Command Center, you find that the doors are guarded by two armored Combat Units. They don't seem to notice that you and 6O had nearly lost your balance and almost fell to the floor. In fact, you get the feeling that they are completely oblivious to you and 6O completely. Are they that focused on their current job right now? You push the thought away and straightened. 6O has already entered the Command Center. So, you hurry after her. Almost breaking out into a jog were it not for the two doors that granted entrance to the heart of the space station. When they slowly slid open, you find 6O waiting for you just inside. Next to her stood 21O. They... looked like they're in a pretty heated argument. "-ot my fault! It's the Pod those Resistance girls brought with them!" 6O retaliated with a finger to 21O's chest. "She even said so. All I did was come back after having some stuff to take care of with 2B!" You realize that- "She told me that she wanted to see what's going on for herself. It's not my fault for just being there, you know?" 6O spoke in a matter of fact tone. Carrying all the finesse that one would have after preparing for an argument.

You decided to ignore them for a moment and observe the Command Center. Unlike your previous visits, the place is livelier than usual. Operators were walking to and fro with a hurried pace. Some were almost leaning over Operators that sat at a work terminal. Pointing out something on their screen while others remained as they are. Probably reading the readouts. When you approached the railing and looked down, past the second floor, you could see what looked like two squads of YoRHa Units. All wearing their armor and standing to attention in front of three Operators. One of whom carried a glowing tablet in their hands. But it's impossible to tell what the screen displayed from your height. You craned your neck to take a peek at the center of the ground floor. Unfortunately, you can't see anything. So, you're not sure what the Commander is doing. Although you imagine that she's probably surrounded by Operators. No doubt listening to them read out various reports while staring up at the floor to ceiling screen. Speaking of which... there's a massive banner on the top of the screen. The words '**WARNING: UNPRECEDENTED MACHINE PRESENCE.**' scrolled across the banner. You felt that sinking feeling from earlier become more pronounced when you read the alert. Threatening to drag you down through floor and into the cold vacuum of space. With it came the all too familiar nauseous feeling that one would feel too.

"Come on, just keep moving." You whispered to yourself, "Have to get to my station." Your felt as though your feet were weighed down by lead when you descended the stairs. It looked like no one was occupying your seat. Which only made it easy for you to sit down and log in. Almost immediately, your screen lit up and displayed numerous alerts. The most prominent of which is the same one that's displayed on the floor to ceiling monitor. "Ok... just need to-" You paused, what if you've never actually did any work? Everyone lied to you about how long you were asleep. So, who's to say the Commander had assigned someone to do all of your work? All the while you were just given a bunch of seemingly menial reports. Well... it made sense. Tentatively, you tried to summon up a search bar. That much was easy. But a large error box appeared when you tried to search recent combat reports. '_ERROR: Unable to execute command' _Read the error report. Your mood significantly darkened when you re-read the text. In a final attempt, you try to enter the familiar command to contact 7D. Again, the error report flashed across the screen.

Typical. You should have known things were too easy from the start. The Commander would do something like that - have someone intercept all of your work. Slip you easy tasks that - heh, yeah, easy tasks that only a mere human could do. All you've ever done is fill out basic post combat reports. Whenever you were overloaded with files to go over or submit, you had to ask 6O for help. Command never trusted you to be able to do anything. You slowly hunch over and prop your elbows on the desk. Head in your hands as you worked to keep your anger and despair in check. Unable to focus on any one thought. Quickly flip flopping between wondering what else you've been lied to about and what you should do next. All the while you started to doubt every conversation you've ever had with anyone from YoRHa. Did she tell anyone else about you? Were you ever actually of any use? Hell, was 7D telling the truth about her apparent 'secret identity'? Of course she was. The Commander probably told her to say that. In hindsight, the fact that she turned from cold and insensitive to an emotional wreck on a dime seemed a little too convenient.

A new light shone from your screen. Prompting you to squint a little until your eye's adjusted. It looked like a YoRHa Chat. At first your mood improved a little when you saw 6O was part of the participating Operators. But that changed when you spotted that the Commander was in the chat too.

_YoRHa Chat V 13.9_

_[… Establishing Secure Connection ...]_

_[… Secure Connection Established ...]_

_[… Scanning Data Packets ...]_

_YoRHa, for the Glory of Mankind._

_Alert: Bunker Security has been elevated. All YoRHa Chat's must be for battle update and information sharing only. _

_Participating Units:_

_\- Operator 6O_

_\- YoRHa Commander_

_\- Operator 31O_

_YoRHa CMDR: 31O._

_Operator 31O: What the hell do you want?_

_Operator 6O: !_

_Operator 6O: 31O, you can't talk like that to the Commander! She'll yell at you for sure!_

_YoRHa CMDR: Number 6, we'll have a word after the current matter is resolved. You are dismissed._

_[… Operator 6O has been removed from the chat ...]_

_Operator 31O: I'm not repeating myself._

_YoRHa CMDR: I can understand that you are upset. But I had my reasons._

_Operator 31O: Bullshit. _

_YoRHa CMDR: Yes, well, we agreed that you not be told. We were concerned for your mental health. The twins suggested that we focus on your physical recovery and address the matter later, at length._

_Operator 31O: Why do I find that just a little bit hard to believe?_

_YoRHa CMDR: I've no reason to lie to you, ma'am._

Isn't that just lovely? The Commander is speaking to you respect. She actually called you 'Ma'am'. You scoffed and immediately started typing up a reply. Only just barely keeping yourself from slamming down on each key as you typed. If anyone close to you noticed, you didn't pay them any mind.

_Operator 31O: Well since we're up to our neck in a newfound wellspring of respect, why don't you enlighten me - was I really shot by Jackass? Or did you order someone to slip some kind of drug into my food or the air circulation to render me unconcious?_

_YoRHa CMDR: ..._

_YoRHa CMDR: I've ordered 9S and two other Scanners to piece together what they can from my corrupted memories. Given current circumstance, I haven't had the time to check on their progress. I doubt it is worth much, ma'am, but you will have full access to my memories. You have my word. From what little that wasn't corrupted by the emp attack, I recall that you had left the clean room and attempted to put yourself between me and the rogue unit, A2. After that, you were indeed shot by Jackass. I ordered her escorted off the Bunker and Anemone assured me that Jackass would be thoroughly punished. _

_Operator 31O: Let me guess, when you say 'full access' you actually mean just those memories of what happened. _

_YoRHa CMDR: All of my memories, ma'am._

_Operator 31O: We'll see about that. It's not like you didn't lie to me about everything. Even when it came to working as an Operator._

_YoRHa CMDR: I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying._

_[… Operator 31O has logged out ...]_

You're fed up with the Commander. If you were in there for a second longer, you'd have lost all semblance of control. To hell with finding any proof about an impending attack by the Machines. Or whatever the hell is going on. You've seen enough. 6O had been telling the truth. But you didn't care. You needed to get as far away as you could from Command. Somewhere you could be by yourself and have time to think. When you pushed yourself to your feet, you heard 6O say something. However, you ignored her and ascended the steps two at time. A hurried pace in your step while you exited the Command Center. Instead of turning left to go back to your room, you turned right. Allowing yourself to quietly slip past the Operators and other YoRHa that hurried throughout the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry again for any confusion about the last chapter. Completely forgot to put an A/N to explain my intentions. Alright so some peeps reviewed the chapter before last. Time to do some replies.

Guest: In the event that you're still reading, I'm sorry that you're having trouble with following the story. It's an issue that has been raised to my attention before and I'm doing my best to work on it. However, a lot is going on IRL and I have a tendency to draw a blank and/or believe that I've put enough out to let people know what's going on. Hopefully the last chapter and this one does a lot better in making things easy to follow.

Regarding the actions of the Reader, I base a lot of the actions taken off of what I or what I believe anyone would probably do. Admittedly, I am a rather passive person. But I'd like to point out that there is a lot going on. And Devola did point out their concern for potentially getting sick. Therefore, realistically speaking, there isn't much that one could do. Throughout history, getting violent because of things beyond a persons control has proven to be useless.

AL: Thanks for reading! (And I'm so sorry for not replying to your review earlier!)


	20. Trouble in Paradise

**A/N: **Sorry for any errors I missed. Given the size of this chapter, it... might be a lot.

* * *

"H-Hey, 31O! Wait up!" You ignored the familiar sound of 6O while you walked. Smoothly slipping past and between other Operators as they milled about the hallway. Every single one of them seemingly oblivious to their surroundings. They're engrossed in conversation amongst themselves or a tablet in their hands. It's not something that particularly bothered you, given present circumstance. Suddenly, a hand gripped your arm. Making you stop and turn to the culprit. 6O's wide eye's stared at you intently. There's a determined aura about her and her grip isn't tight. Just enough that you're sure that you wouldn't be able to wrench free from her. "We have to talk." You notice that the crowd is starting to thin out. So much so that you realize the two of you are not far from her room. In fact, your just about a short distance from it. "Look... ok, so, you can't just talk to Command like that. She'll yell at you for sure! You know that?" Oh, so that's what she wants to talk about. You won't lie, you somewhat hoped that she wanted to discuss something else. The disappointment you felt slowly seeped in while you stared at her. Ignoring the fact that she has yet to let go of your arm. 6O seemed to glance off to your right. Not entirely, just a quick flick from right then back to you. If you had to guess, you imagine that she wasn't fully looking behind you. Maybe it was something on her visual feed? You don't know. "Hey, I really need to get back to the Command Center. You can hang out in my room if you want and use my desk in there too. Once I have a chance, I'll swing by and we can talk more, ok?" 6O led you to her room as she spoke. When the door opened, you can't help but notice that her bed is unmade. There are books scattered all over the floor too. "S-Sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up when I get back, ok?" You elected not to say anything. Not out of spite. You were simply unsure if you could trust yourself not to say anything you might regret.

6O didn't say anything after that. In fact, as soon as she was done talking, she practically bolted. Leaving you alone in her cluttered room. When you looked at the mess, you can't help but wonder what had happened. Was there a fight in here? You shake your head. That's impossible. 6O isn't the type of person to start any arguments. Much less resort to physical violence of all things. You shake your head. Well, if you're going to be sitting here, then you might as well pick up a bit.

You spent the next few minutes doing exactly that. First you made her bed. Straightening her sheets then picking up a few of her discarded pillows. Setting them at the foot of her bed before turning your attention to the books. As you gathered a few into your arms, you noticed that none of them had a title on the cover. Nor on the spine of the book itself. Interest piqued, you opened one of the books. Only to blink when you realize that there weren't any words on the pages. Just... barcodes? There's numerous little black lines of varying sizes and shapes. Just like what you would see on a store product. Is this... how they actually read? For a moment, you smile at the though of 6O and every other android in YoRHa being made with a built in bar code reader. Just like the one's some store clerks might use. But, then again, that just might be how they're created. You guessed it made sense. Sort of. Well... maybe not. However, you're not going to dwell on this further. You stood and walked over to the book shelf. Gently sliding each peculiar book back onto the shelves as neatly as possible. Unfortunately, you've no choice but to set a few at an angle so that they're leaning against the others.

It's odd that you'd take the time to straighten 6O's room up. Especially given everything that has happened. But you're not going to go out of your way to be rude to 6O. If you're being honest, you still find it hard to be mad at her. That said, you think that straightening her room up would be a nice little olive branch. A chance for you to show that you're willing to at least hear her out. She certainly struck you as being earnest earlier. Did she run off while the Commander was giving her a scolding or lecture? That's certainly a thought.

"_Attention all YoRHa Personnel: Emergency Directive 76-A-Epsilon is now in effect. A nuclear missile facility has been discovered inside the mission area. Repeat: Emergency Directive 76-A-Epsilon is now in effect. Operator Number 31, report to the Command Center immediately." _

The announcement made you froze. Did it just say that a nuclear missile facility was discovered? You almost wanted to believe it's a ploy. But you shake your head. It's more likely that it really is a nuclear facility. The Commander probably wants your take on what to do. That in mind, you left 6O's room and began walking down the hall to the Command Center. You don't know what this 'Emergency Directive 76-A-Epsilon' is. Though, if you had to guess, it's probably something in regard to intercepting launched nukes. The thought made you wonder if the Bunker has any stationary defenses. Maybe it's own store of missiles to shoot down Machine's that break atmosphere. Actually... now that you thought about it, that's unlikely. Flight Units are in enough abundance, you hoped, that it'd be unnecessary to have stationary defenses.

When you entered the Command Center, you notice that the floor to ceiling monitor is alight with numerous read outs. The profile pictures, along with minor critical info displayed next to them, is steadily scrolling upward. Allowing for additional pictures of deployed YoRHa troops to be displayed. The next is that the map is now showing a specific place in question. You're unable to discern what. But it looks like a compound of sorts. With other buildings surrounding it. When you step onto the lift to take you to the bottom floor, you lock eyes with the Commander. She's watching you intently. It's enough to make you shift uncomfortably and look away. Stare at anything but her as you cross your arms. "Number 31." The Commander said when the lift slowed to a stop. You glance at her, disregarding the fact that she chose to meet you rather than wait where she stood earlier.

"Can I help you with something, Commander? I doubt there's anything I can tell you if it's about this nuclear facility you found." You say in a surprisingly calm tone. If the Commander is surprised by your tone, she doesn't show it. Only gesture for you to follow her as she approached the center of the floor. When you follow, you can't help but feel small as you look up at the floor to ceiling monitor. It's... massive. Seemingly more so as you approach. Like you stood before a giant that loomed over you. Easily capable of reaching the heavens.

"A Scanner team that I dispatched to the facility has found more data regarding you. This data was found in the underground facility that Attacker 2 mentioned. However, we've discovered evidence that this facility is, in fact, a Nuclear Missile Silo." You don't know what to say in response to the Commander's hushed words. Even as you slowed to a stop in front of the small console she stood next to. It's small projected screen just barely illuminated the keyboard under it. Angled in such a way to allow ease of access without any discomfort. "It would appear that you, Number 31, was once a member of the security personnel at the facility. The picture Attacker 2 found of you is part of a duty roster." You raise an eyebrow in confusion. It didn't make sense. Did Command just say you were-

Flashes of memory dominated your minds eye. There's too much for you to get an accurate glimpse at. But the feelings and impressions you felt were real. An all pervading sense of anxiousness. Worry and fear of something bad happening. At one point, you think you feel a sense of... familiarity, with one memory. It's a memory of standing in a hallway. But... it's fuzzy. You shake your head to dispel the recollection. Now isn't the time to dwell on vague memories.

"Given your apparent affiliation, I'd like to-"

"What ever it is that you're asking, I can't help you, Commander. I don't remember anything." You say, interrupting the blonde woman mid-sentence. As expected, you can feel a sense of dismay radiate off the Commander. Even if it's only for a brief moment. You know for certain that she's not enthused to hear you say that. "I'm not saying that I'm unwilling to help. What I'm saying that I, quite literally, don't remember anything about that place. To be honest, I find it hard to believe I'd ever work at a place like that." You make a gesture to the floor to ceiling monitor. As if doing so would help place emphasis on your words. For what ever good it did. "I'll help as best I can, Commander, given the present circumstance. But I'm afraid that I can't provide anything useful intelligence-wise to you." The assurance seemed to put the Commander at ease. You can tell that her gaze softened a little at your statement.

The Commander turned to look at the floor to ceiling monitor. Expression devoid of any emotion while she seemed to study the massive display. "All Units are to converge on the facility. Engage the Machines on sight!" She suddenly yelled. The room suddenly engulfed in a loud flurry of activity as occupants worked to carry out the command. "Number 31, if you are not busy, I'd like for you to return to your station. Number 7 is in need of an Operator. And it will help if you could work with Number 6 and 21 to find available data regarding this facility we've discovered." You're not sure what to say to the Commander. Giving you orders so soon after having an argument with her? It's almost like she's acting as though nothing had happened in the first place. You cross your arms and look off to your right. Idly watching a group of armored YoRHa Units receive what looked like an address from their captain. You feel annoyed at the Commanders little act. At the same time, you can't deny that a distraction would be nice. But...

"Don't think that this means I've forgiven you, Commander. I'm still angry with you." You say after you relented. Deep down, you wanted to say no. But you know that, in doing so, it'll take that much longer to resolve the issue down planet-side. Being difficult would only make matters worse. As well as potentially be a reason that the Commander could use against you. With little fanfare, you brought your left hand up to your chest, palm facing you, and looked the Commander in the eye. "Glory to Mankind." The action is more for show than anything. A small effort to keep your cover intact. When the Commander nodded, you turned and walked back to the lift. The small railing that lined the wall parted. Allowing you an opening to step aboard. When the lift began to raise into the air, bringing you back to the top level, you spy 6O staring you down from her station. Peering at you from behind her veil. It's impossible to tell what she's working on. You get the feeling that she's going to bombard you with questions the moment you sat down at your station.

Well... in all fairness, you weren't entirely wrong. When you sat down, 6O slowly rose to her feet. Both hands firmly planted on both sides of her keyboard. As if she were pushing herself up. You looked up at her with a raised eyebrow when she stopped next to your station. Peering down at you with curiosity. "Are you..." She trailed off, the unspoken hung in the air between the two of you like a bad omen. As if she's almost afraid to say anything.

"I'm helping with the mission and that's it. Command wants me to help you and 21O find any good data on the underground nuclear facility." You say in a curt tone. Quick to dispel the bad atmosphere that permeated the air. It felt stifling. Needless to say, you couldn't speak fast enough. "Before you ask, I know that I've apparently been there before. But I've no memory of ever being there." You added quickly. The fact that 6O might jump to the conclusion that it would be an easy task wasn't lost on you. Unfortunately, it seemed that the intent of your statement wasn't perceived as you wanted.

6O's demeanor visibly fell. She seemed to deflate inwardly and you could almost see her frown through her veil. "O-Oh, right, that... that makes sense." 6O replied and looked away. Out of curiosity, you glanced over towards 21O's station. The senior Operator is watching you with a steady gaze. As if she could actually understand what the two of you were saying. "I should go check on 2B." 6O suddenly said, drawing your attention back to her just before she turned her back to you and hurried to her station.

_YoRHa Operations Chat V 13.9_

_[… Establishing Secure Connection …]_

_[… Secure Connection Established …]_

_[… Scanning Data Packets …]_

_YoRHa, for the Glory of Mankind_

_Alert: Bunker Security has been elevated to threat level - BLACK. All YoRHa Operators must follow _Emergency Directive 76-A-Epsilon_._

_Participating Units:_

_\- Operator 21O_

_\- Operator 31O_

_Operator 21O: While I'm aware of the current circumstance, I've elected to ignore protocol so that we might have this conversation. It's imperative that you listen to what I have to say._

You blink and stare at the screen in front of you. Perplexed by the forced opening of this chat as well as 21O's admittance to ignoring the rules. A quick glance at your surroundings confirmed that no one is watching over your shoulder. When you looked back down, you notice that 21O had sent another message.

_Operator 21O: Directive 76-A-Epsilon is in effect. No one is going to be looking in on your work. There is no need to be cautious. _

_Operator 31O: Considering what has happened this morning, I find that a little hard to believe. _

_Operator 21O: Your irritation is noted. However, while I believe it would be better to stay out of this, there is something you should know. _

_Operator 31O: … I'm listening. _

_Operator 21O: Command forwarded me a transcript of your conversation with her. After reviewing the contents, I feel compelled to inform you that Command has been telling the truth - You attempted to intervene between Attacker Number 2 and the Commander. As is to be expected, Attacker 2 made no attempt to protect you when 'Jackass' attempted to eliminate you. _

_Operator 31O: 'As is to be expected'?_

_Operator 21O: YoRHa Units who go rogue typically do so due to a fault in their programming or hardware. Loyalty to Mankind and YoRHa is a core part of all YoRHa OS Chip designs. Had A2 not been rogue, she would have placed herself in the path of the bullet. The Attacker Series has top of the line visual sensors. While it's not perfect, as well as outdated, is wasn't impossible to keep you from being shot. _

_Operator 21O: In the event that my deduction of your knowledge is wrong - the Resistance and YoRHa use vastly different production methods and designs for their Combat Models. While I will not pretend to know/understand Jackass' reasoning, it should be expected that she would make a critical error in judgement. The fact that she was even able to attack you in the first place is evident of not only faulty Resistance production methods but also OS Chip design._

_Operator 31O: Are you saying what I think your saying?_

_Operator 21O: Yes, I am. The Resistance forwent implementing Human Safety Precautions. Unfortunately, the data pertaining to their official reasoning has long since been lost. But I theorize that the decision had been made in the effort of speeding along mass production. As well as make room to allow for upgrading the combat adaptability and individual reasoning of Resistance Combat Units. _

_Operator 21O: I am aware that you may not believe any of this. If it helps, I am willing to take you to my room so that 9S and I may present the data in person. But I should forewarn you - We've spent the majority of the time during your recovery investigating the incident._

_Operator 31O: You've... been 'investigating'?_

_Operator 21O: Command ordered everyone to re-enforce Bunker Security then tasked a team with fixing her corrupted memories. It was her belief that is all that was needed. It... didn't feel right to simply leave the matter alone. So, we've been investigating the incident without Command's authorization. _

You found it hard to believe 21O. But, at the same time, doing all this is definitely something you could see her doing. 21O has a near impeccable work ethic. That said, it's possible she's telling the truth. You sat back with yours arms crossed. Staring hard at the screen while mulling over what she's just told you. This... is a little hard to digest. Devola and Popola probably were suspicious that something like that would happen. Which is probably why they asked for there to be bullet proof glass.

_Operator 31O: Thank you for telling me this. It's a lot to process._

_Operator 21O: I imagine that 6O attempted to explain herself when you found out. She spent a lot of her free time discussing her feelings with me. It would be wise __to indulge her request to speak with you at a later time._

_Operator 31O: I will._

_[… Operator 6O has entered the Chat …]_

_Operator 6O: We've got a problem. Like, a really bad problem._

_Operator 21O: What is it?_

_Operator 6O: 31O is really, really, mad. At me. _

_Operator 31O: I'm not mad at you, 6O._

_Operator 6O: Oh... you're in this chat?_

_Operator 31O: We can talk about this later. Right now, we need to focus on the more pressing issue. _

_Operator 21O: I agree._

_Operator 6O: So, we're still going to have that talk later?_

_Operator 31O: Yes._

_Operator 6O: Ok!_

_Operator 21O: We know that the underground facility has been compromised by the Machines. There are already combat reports coming in from the teams that have secured the reopened entrance. At present, they are no concern. _

_Operator 6O: 2B says that she's already on her way. But it'll be a while since she doesn't have 9S to back her up. Apparently, the Machines really don't want us getting to that place. _

_Operator 31O: I'll check in with 7D. Maybe she and her group can help._

When you turn your attention to the keyboard. Gloved hands already pressing the shift button and space bar - the command to contact 7D. At first, you expected to see an alert stating the command didn't follow through. But your surprised to find a new window pop up. The chat you had been in not moments ago slid to the left of the screen then downsized. Allowing you a near full screen view of a 3D rendition of the YoRHa insignia. Seconds passed before the logo disappeared. Quickly replaced by a full view of 7D's helmeted head and shoulders. It looks like she's standing in an empty room. Just behind her, you think you can see one of her squad. But the outline is too blurry to fully tell. Merely a black and orange blob to the left of her head. Accompanied by a smaller, orange blob. No doubt her Pod. "Operator 31O to 7D, come in. Do you read me?" You spoke in a professional tone. Yet you're unable to keep the urgency from your voice.

It's impossible to tell what 7D is feeling. The full face helmet rendered any attempt utterly impossible. "_Affirmative, go_ _ahead._" Her voice is completely emotionless. When her filtered voice reaches your ears, you feel like you're talking to robot and not an Android. You have to bite your lip in order to hold back the observation-Tell her exactly what you're thinking. You push the urge to the back of your mind. You need to-Before you can ask 7D where she is, you spy a new semi-transparent window open in the upper right hand corner. It displayed a readout. Curious, you turn to look at it fully.

_**Black Box Signal Strength - [Strong]**_

_**Black Box Signal Location - [City Ruins Outskirts]**_

**_Black Box Temperature - [Normal]_**

**_Black Box Internal Pressure - [Normal]_**

"_Operator?_" 7D's filtered voice brought you back to reality. You blink and shake your head before looking back at her. Naturally, she's still wearing that damned helmet. A small part of you wonders if maybe she's keeping the helmet on just to make it hard on you. But you know that's not true. She's wearing her helmet because she's in the middle of a combat zone. It's only natural that she'd keep it on.

"7D, we're getting reports that the Machines are converging on the location of the recently unearthed facility. Are you in a position to assist 2B in helping secure the facility? She's making her way there now but it's taking time." You see 7D look around her. Like she heard something and is trying to find the source. When she looks back at you, there's a sinking feeling that she's going to say no. "I don't have all the intel but it sounds like she's outnumbered. Moreover, Command has asked for us to gather intel on the facility itself. I know that it's a Scanners job to gather intel information. But... I'd feel a lot better if it were someone I trust poking around in a place that I've - well, I'd feel better if it were you down there." You can tell right away that your words threw 7D for a loop. It's obvious at a glance. Plus, judging by her repeated false starts, she has no clue what to say.

There was a commotion off screen. It sounded like someone in her squad addressed her. Perhaps teasing her or something along those lines. Thankfully, 7D seemed to regain her composure. The D Unit shook her head and looked back at you. "_We're securing the building for the main force. But we'll be making our way there as soon as we're finished. Tell her to stay put and wait for us. Shouldn't be longer than 10 minutes. This-" _7D paused and looked around, "_\- this place is pretty big. Should be perfect." _You can't help but smile. There's no real concrete evidence. But you get the feeling that 7D is enjoying herself a little. It's just a hunch. Nothing more than a simple thought.

"... Be sure to take care of yourself, 7D. I would like it if you came back in one piece so I can apologize, alright?" 7D is quiet when you speak. You think that she's probably unsure of what to say. Not that you blame her. It's not hard to tell that she's probably confused. "A=Anyway... I need to get back to work. 31O, out." You press the backspace bar and the display of 7D disappeared. Almost immediately, the window for the YoRHa Chat replaced it. However, it looked like 21O and 6O were in a heated conversation while you were speaking with 7D.

_Operator 21O: You're going to attempt to reconcile?_

_Operator 6O: I have to!_

_Operator 21O: Have you considered that your feelings for her are misplaced? Perhaps misunderstood?_

_Operator 6O: They're not! I told her that I was just following orders. But I don't think she really understood. Now that I think about it, I don't think she even realizes how compelling orders are for us. I mean, it's not like we can just ignore Command when she gives an order. That basically violates the very nature of who we are!_

_Operator 21O: Maybe she doesn't. However, she is a Human. We can never know what our Creators are thinking. All of our efforts to study them have shown this. For all we know, it's theoretically possible that she is aware. Yet is choosing to feign ignorance. Although it is also plausible that she truly doesn't know. Therefore, my point is that you're being a 'moron' as the Humans would say._

_Operator 6O: Alright, alright, I get it. Geez... _

_Operator 21O: 6O, I'm going to tell you this for your own good. Attempting to have a relationship with her right now is a horrible idea. However, it is not my place to tell you what to do. Attempt to reconcile if you wish. But remember that she likely believes we're deliberately lying to her for nothing more than the ability to do so. Therefore, be careful._

Technically speaking, 21O does have a point. You did somewhat think that. But, now that you've had a few minutes, you realize that maybe you overreacted a bit. Which meant that you should probably intervene. Set the record straight before they jump to any conclusions. Without further incentive, you started typing.

_Operator 31O: I don't necessarily believe that. It's more like I overreacted. You don't just keep something like me being asleep for so long a secret. That's typically something you tell them not long after they wake up. Regardless of your concern. _

_Operator 6O: Oh, hey, 31O. How's 7D doing?_

_Operator 31O: 7D and her squad are securing a foothold for the main body of YoRHa forces. Once they're done, they'll move to help 2B. That said, 7D says to tell 2B to stay put until they're done. _

_Operator 21O: Now that we've addressed that issue. We need to move on to the next - The facility itself. _

_Operator 6O: We have no map data on the place at all. It's located in the absolute WORST area possible, has absolutely no chance of supporting an Access Point, potentially houses super old weapons of mass destruction that likely still pose extreme danger. Even to all of us up here on the Bunker. And, worst of all, it is likely infested with Machine Lifeforms. _

_Operator 6O: I think that's plenty of data already. Don't you think?_

_Operator 21O: Please try to focus, 6O._

_Operator 6O: Hey, 31O, I have a question._

_Operator 31O: Yes?_

_Operator 6O: Why would you design weapons like those missiles?_

_Operator 31O: That... isn't something you should ask me. Personally, guns are more than enough as is. Everything further than that is just plain overkill. _

_[… WARNING: SEISMIC ACTIVITY DETECTED WITHIN THE MISSION AREA ...] _

_[… ALERT: NEW MACHINES ENTERING THE MISSION AREA ...]_

_[… ALERT: COMBAT DATA PACKETS UPLOADING TO SERVER ...]_

_Operator 21O: These data packets indicate the Machines are coming from underground. This changes things. 6O, warn 2B immediately. Tell her that 9S will be on his way to join her in a moment. _

_[… Operator 6O has left the chat ...]_

_Operator 21O: I suggest you warn 7D and advise her to move to the Resistance Camp. They'll need immediate support if the Machines are coming from underground. Additionally, you'll want to contact the Resistance and inform them of her squad's impending arrival. I've finished transferring an update to your console. All you need to do is type: 'Command' followed by what you want. It'll make completing your tasks easier._

You're unable to stop the wide smile on your lips. Finally, you've been given a way to really do something. Before everything happened, you had simply made do with entering special phrases that 6O had told you about. But now... now, you were given something simple that could allow you to do so much. Without further ado, you decided to test this update by doing exactly what 21O advised. The _klick-klack _of the keyboard under your fingertips drowned under the dull din of numerous keyboards in use in the background. When the familiar face of 7D flashed across the screen of your console, you paused and looked at her. Noting that she had forewent her helmet for some reason. Black grime smudged across the left side of her face. Like a grenade had gone off to her immediate left. "Operator 31O to 7D. I have an emergency update!" 7D almost immediately perked up at the sound of your panicked tone. She reached behind her head, seemingly to tighten her Combat Visor, and lowered her hands. You can feel her intent stare but you dismissed it. "There's been some seismic activity - you probably felt it just now - and we're recieving reports of new Machine signals in the area! The Machines have brought reinforcements. Disregard your orders to assist 2B and take your group to the Resistance Camp. They'll need assistance if the Machines are coming up from underground." 7D nodded just as the signal abruptly cut out. You frowned and was about to attempt to call her again when movement caught your eye.

"Hey, did you just lose your signal with 7D?" You looked up when you heard 6O's voice. Naturally, it's like she already knew your answer. "I'm going to go brief the Commander. Be right back." You nodded at her and stared blankly at your screen. With the link to the planet cut, you didn't know what to do. Yes, it could be cause for concern. But you imagined that the issue is likely due to the Machines or maybe a technical fault. Perhaps even the result of a fragment of space debris slamming into one of the satellites. Regardless, there's not much you could do in the grand scheme of things. Outside of simply waiting or -

"Uh oh, looks like 6O is going to get yelled at again." The voice came from behind you. Followed soon after by two sets of quite laughter. When you look behind you, the two Operators in question are standing a bit away from you. Hidden somewhat by the darkness the hung under the platform above them. "Think we'll get to-"

Ok... you needed to intervene. They clearly intend to do nothing more than talk bad about 6O. So, best to get up and confront them now before 6O overhears them. "Just so you know, we've both lost contact with our Assigned Units. 6O isn't off to 'get yelled at'. She went to go brief the Commander about the situation. Given the recent events, I'm fairly certain that something like that would be better told in person. Wouldn't you both agree?" In all honesty, you really didn't intend to let your voice be that loud. Which was, in fact, loud enough to draw the ire of nearby Operators. "If you've got time to talk like that about 6O, then you _definitely_ have time to pull your own weight. I'm willing to bet the girls up in the hangars could use a hand." You put both hands on your hips while you glared at them. Just who did they think they were talking like that behind 6O's back? It annoyed you to no end. Just what right did they think they have?

The two nameless Operators looked at each other. Then they looked at you. Their demeanor that of apparent confusion. Which only served to annoy you even further. Minutes passed while you continued to glare at them. Almost daring them to attempt to defend themselves. However, they just shook their head and walked past you. One of them made no effort to avoid you and allowed their shoulder to brush past you. The intent was obvious. But you just shook your head and let it slide.

"Heeeeey, 31O, that was super cool of you to defend 6O like that. Does that mean that you and 6O are dating? When did you start? Who asked first?" You don't need to know rocket science to understand that it's 88O talking. As well as know that it's 88O who just almost tackled you from behind. There's a teasing undertone to her voice. "Come on, don't leave a girl in suspense!" She added after you managed to duck out of her hug and look at her.

"N-No, we're not dating, 88O!" You say while just barely managing to keep your voice from stuttering too much. Just by looking at 88O you can see that she's enjoying herself. Her gaze is alight with amusement. "I was just getting on them for talking crap about 6O. It was annoying to hear them talking like that." You folded your arms and shook your head. Really, their attitude was just outright pathetic.

88O, to your surprise, seemed to agree. She nodded in acknowledgement and mirrored your posture. "Those two like to mock everyone who gets in trouble. But they're pretty quick to leave if someone calls them out. I think it has to do with their personality type more than anything. They don't just sit around, so there's that." It sounded like 88O has a history with them. Whether it was good or bad is up for debate. Especially since she admitted that last bit. However, you have the feeling that you're about to hear about that history. "I've had a few run-ins with them back when I transferred to being an Operator." Wait... did she just... no, she couldn't have. You raise an eyebrow in confusion and uncross your arms. The action elicited a short laugh from the Operator. "Yeah, I used to be a Battler. But requested a transfer after a close call. I had an emergency deployment and didn't have a chance to back up my data. A Machine caught me by surprise and nearly crushed my Black Box. Decided to be an Operator and that was that." 88O sounded rather bitter just then. It... is probably a touchy subject. Best not broach the topic in the future.

"Well I'm surprised. I never would've figured you to have been a B unit before. The one's I've met, granted it's only been 2B - well, never mind." You decide to change the subject. Fast. "Anyway, I guess you lost contact with your Assigned Unit too?" While you spoke, you made a small gesture with your right hand. There was no real intention for the gesture. Merely an idle gesture with no real thought behind it.

"Yeah... though I'm not really concerned. She made a report just before and said that there were no Machines in sight; She's doing patrol on the coast of the City Ruins. There's never any combat there." 88O replied flippantly. If you had to take a guess, this might not be her first time being asked to handle the coastal ruins. "I need to get back to work. Just give me a call if you need anything." With that, 88O strode past you and sat back at her station. All but immediately resuming her work as she did. For a moment, you can't help but admire the ability to do that. To be able to resume such intricate and complicated work the moment she sat down. Without so much as a second glance at the screen for good measure.

You shake your head and walk back to your station. The Commander asked for a collection of all available data that might help. While you wait for word of what happened to your connection, it would be good to - "Hey... do you think we could have that talk now?" You glance back and see 6O standing behind you. She looked nervous. Something that gave you cause for concern. "Command said that one of our satellites went down. Since it'll be a while before we can re-establish communications. Do you think we could have that talk?"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and bearing with me. Sorry for being all over the place.

Next chapter: A totally innocent conversation with 6O. With equally, totally, innocent handholding(?)

To AL: For starters, thanks for reviewing. It really means a lot! :)

So, Life of an Operator is not going to follow the main events of the story. That said, there will be no Machine attack on the Bunker whatsoever. This fic and Beautiful world will follow different storylines all together. But will feature 'some' main events from the game itself. Ie: The goliath attack on the city center, the amusement park, pascal, etc. But major events such as the fall of YoRHa, the red girls, adam and eve, wont happen at all. In short, chapter 20 is the official end of the world building I am aiming for. From here on there will be mentions of minor/semi-major events like the goliath attack. But it'll mostly be the legitimate storyline and the reader/characters direct involvement with the story I wish to tell.

Thanks for reading and I hope you're doing well to! Don't forget to wash your hands and wear a mask in public! (~˘▾˘)~


End file.
